Amores Que Pasan El Tiempo
by Ann Mercedes
Summary: Ellos siempre estaban juntos, sin embargo, una pelea los separó, dejando una cicatriz en uno de ellos... Más tarde, él conoció a otras personas y alivió un poco su dolor, pero nunca se borró. Arco!Tsuna! R27!
1. Todo Por Culpa Del Pastel

— ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?— Lloraba enfadado su hermano gemelo, mientras veía su cara cubierta de pastel, Natsuyoshi Sawada.

—Es que… Se veía delicioso—. Decía su hermano por lo que acaba de hacer, Tsunayoshi Sawada… También llorando.

Y todos se preguntarán… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Todo comenzó cuando a nuestro pequeño atún (dígase Tsuna), le dio hambre, así que bajó a la cocina a decirle a su madre que tenía hambre como todo buen niño de 5 años.

—Mamma? Tengo hambre—. Decía mientras le halaba la falda de manera desesperada a su madre.

— ¡Ara! ¡Tsu-kun! —dijo Nana— ¡Ahora mismo estaba a punto de llamarte! Dame unos minutos y llamo a Na-chan, ¿sí?— Dijo mientras veía el asentimiento de su hijo mayor.

Mientras Tsuna se quedaba solito en la cocina, el hambre le consumía por dentro y no pudo evitar mirar el refrigerador y pensar…

— _Mamma no se enojará conmigo si miro un poco, ¿cierto? ¡Es que Tsu-kun tiene mucha hambre!_ _—_ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comida.

Cuando abrió el refrigerador lo primero que vio fue un bonito y al parecer delicioso pastel de fresitas con vainilla que se le derretía ante sus ojos, se le hacía agua la boca que lo seducía con su seductora forma circular susurrándole un sabroso "Cómeme".

Tsuna al parecer acató la orden y en ese momento… Entraron Nana y Natsu.

Y eso mis queridos/as lectores, nos lleva al principio.

— ¡Ese pastel lo compró Mamma para mí!— acusó Natsu— ¡Ese pedazo era sólo mío! ¡No tenías derecho a comértelo! ¡Además, ya te habías comido el tuyo!

—Yo… Lo sien… to… mucho… pero… ¡es que tenía mucha hambre! ¡Tsu-kun no pudo resistirlo!— Dijo Tsuna mientras lloraba e intentaba convencer a su hermano de que lo perdonara.

—Mis niños no se peleen, puedo comprar un pastel para cada uno más tarde—. Decía Nana, cual madre tratando de calmar un poco a sus hijos.

— ¡No!— gritó aún más Natsu— ¡Yo quería ese!— Se enojó más el que era dueño del pastel, ya que al parecer no sabía que existían más pasteles como ese en el mundo.

—…— Tsuna estaba en shock… No sabía qué decir, su hermano estaba molesto con él por lo que hizo. Y Nana se impacientaba cada vez más.

—Na-chan, tu hermano ya se disculpó por lo que hizo, así que discúlpate por gritarle—. Aquellas palabras sólo hicieron que Natsu se enojara más con él ya que esperaba que reprendieran a Tsuna por haberse comido el pastel.

Mientras Nana trataba de calmar a Natsu, Tsuna miraba a su hermanito (por 5 minutos) buscando algún rayo de esperanza para que lo perdonara, pero se sorprendió en demasía al escuchar semejantes palabras salir de su boca.

—¡TE ODIOOO!— Fueron las palabras que gritó Natsu luego de escuchar las palabras de su madre tratando de calmarlo, lo cual tuvo la reacción contraria.

— ¡Natsu! ¡No le grites esas palabras a tu hermano!— Regañó Nana, sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras en su hijo menor.

— ¡No debiste comerte mi pastel!— gritó— ¡TE ODIO!— Gritó una vez más Natsu ignorando las palabras de su madre mientras se iba corriendo a su habitación, dejando a su hermano llorando en la cocina y a su madre quien no sabía qué hacer, si ir a regañar a su hijo menor o consolar a su hijo mayor, estaba en un dilema.

Sin embargo, tampoco sabía que una cuarta persona estaba observando la discusión, esa persona tenía pensado dar una sorpresa a su familia, traer alegría y felicidad con la llegada a su hogar lleno de las mismas emociones, pero… Sólo se encontró con odio, desesperación, angustia y anhelo de perdón en su preciado hogar, y ahora…

¿Cómo resolvería esto?


	2. Encontrándose Con La Realidad

**Nota:  
** _Pensamientos o palabras en italiano  
_ Narración  
 _ **Cambio de escena**_

* * *

 _ **— Horas antes en Italia**_ _ **—**_

Estaba sentado en medio de su oficina junto a más personas investigando a una _Famiglia_ que hacía estragos dondequiera que fuese y eso de alguna forma u otra le estaba causando problemas a los Vongola, de repente pensó en su familia y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Extrañaba a su familia.

 _Mi amada esposa Nana, ella, tan amable, tan hermosa, tan dedicada, un pan de Dios, ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de un sujeto como yo, casarse, y hasta formar una familia conmigo? No lo sabía pero estaba agradecido con todos los dioses por ese milagro en forma de pan_ (Dígase Nana) _que le habían dado._

 _¡Ah! Y qué decir de mis adorables y hermosos hijos, por un lado tengo a mi hermoso verano_ (Dígase Natsu) _tan vivaz, tan energético, tan extrovertido… Tan Natsu, y por el otro lado tengo a mi hermoso atún, tan adorable, tan risueño, tan torpe (En el buen sentido claro), tan inocente, tan ingenuo, tan… Nana. Eran tan distintos el uno del otro, pero era bueno ya que se complementan entre sí._

—HHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH—. _No pude evitar contener la risa en ese momento, no me importaba que las demás personas en la oficina me miraran de forma extraña, pensar en mis hijos es muy divertido y a la vez nostálgico…_

—Iemitsu-san, el _Nono_ desea verlo en la mansión Vongola en este mismo instante, dice que es urgente—. Dijo Orégano ignorando el raro comportamiento de su jefe, tantos años junto a él la han hecho inmune a sus estupideces.

—Entendido—. Aquellas palabras lo desconcertaron un poco, el _Nono_ no suele llamarlo muy a menudo a menos que sea importante. Mientras pensaba en esas palabras salía de su oficina y de los Cuarteles Generales de la _CEDEF_ _(Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, "_ Consultores Externos de la Familia").

En el camino hacia la mansión Vongola no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto (la poca intuición Vongola que tenía le hacía sentirse así). Para distraerse un poco centró su atención en las hermosas calles de Sicilia, siempre le había gustado esa ciudad, muy pintoresca; ¡cómo le gustaría traer a su familia hasta acá! Estarían más cerca y bajo la protección de Vongola, fuera de peligro. Pero era un sueño casi imposible.

Al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató que ya había llegado a la mansión Vongola, lo que trajo sus sentimientos de inquietud de vuelta, pero él era el "León Joven de Vongola" no se amedrentaba con nada.

Entrando a la mansión lo recibió un mayordomo de la mansión el cual le dijo: —Bienvenido, Iemitsu-sama. El _Nono_ le está esperando en su oficina—.

—Gracias, Sebastian—respondió—. Iré en este mismo instante.

Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de su _Boss_ sus sentimientos o lo que sea que haya estado sintiendo aumentaron pero no podía retirarse porque el _Nono_ se percató que estaba ahí.

—Entra, Iemitsu—ordenó—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto para hacerlo?

—Lo siento, _Nono_ , al parecer… estaba perdido en mis pensamientos—dijo avergonzado—. ¿Para qué quería verme?

—A ver, Iemitsu—comenzó—. Sabes que la _Famiglia_ es muy importante para mí, ¿cierto?—dijo esperando ver el asentimiento de Iemitsu para continuar—. Pero también la familia lo es, por eso estuve pensando en que hace 5 años que no tomas un descanso para ir a Japón a ver a tu familia…

—Pensé que sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte pedirle esto, ya que sé que la _Famiglia_ es muy importante para usted, por eso no quise mencionarlo.

— ¡Oh Iemitsu! ¿Cómo pudiste haber pensado eso?— se indignó el _Nono_ por semejante inseguridad en sus palabras— Creí que tenías la suficiente confianza en mí para contarme tus dudas por todos los años que hemos pasado juntos.

—Disculpe mi desconfianza en usted, no quería imponerle la situación con mi familia—dice apenado.

—Está bien, Iemitsu, por esa misma razón te mandé a llamar—explicó el _Boss_ poniéndose serio ante la situación—. Quería informarte que tienes permiso para ver a tu familia por un período de 7 días—. Expuso el _Nono_ esperando la reacción de Iemitsu.

Iemitsu necesitaba su tiempo para analizar estas palabras tan repentinas del _Nono._ No podía creer lo que dijo, estaba en trance. ¡Podía ir a ver a su familia! ¡Podía ir a ver a su familia! ¡PODÍA IR A VER A SU FAMILIA!

No podía contener la emoción que sentía en estos momentos que casi abrazaba al _Nono_ , cuando recordó que no debía, era anti-ético.

— _¡Molte Grazie, Nono!_ ¿¡Cuándo parte mi vuelo!?— preguntó incapaz de contener su emoción. Quería ver cuanto antes a su familia.

—Parte dentro de 3 horas, Iemitsu—contestó algo divertido por su emoción—. Será mejor que te pongas a hacer las maletas.

—¡Ahora mismo, _Nono!_ — Parecía un niño de 5 años al cual le acaban de dar un dulce—. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias!—gritó saliendo por la puerta.

Y riendo el _Nono_ contestó: —De nada, Iemitsu—respondió para luego volver su vista al tedioso enemigo de todos y cada uno de los _Capos_ de las _Famiglias_ Mafiosas… _**El papeleo.**_

 _ **— Volviendo con Iemitsu**_ _ **—**_

En este preciso momento la casa del Sawada mayor era un completo desastre, no es que le importara mucho al dueño, pues este estaba haciendo sus maletas para ir a ver a su familia.

No podía esperar, ya quería ver a su amada esposa, a su lindo verano y a su adorable atún para darles una sorpresa con su inesperada llegada. ¡No podía esperar! Ya hasta podía ver sus reacciones cuando llegara; su amada esposa le prepararía un banquete y lo llenaría de mimos, además de que también podía pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hijos.

Ya hasta los podía escuchar gritando " _Pappaaaaa_ " con sus hermosas sonrisas y bracitos alrededor de su cuello. Con sólo pensar eso se le ponía una sonrisa boba en su cara.

Pero nada fue como lo imaginó…

Ni en sus más remotos pensamientos nunca, pero nunca se imaginó la escena que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos. ¿En verdad su hijo menor le acababa de gritar _eso_ a su hermano?

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?— fue lo único que salió de su boca al ver a una sorprendida y angustiada Nana tratando de consolar a un Tsuna en estado de shock por lo que acababa de pasar.


	3. Medidas

Ante tal situación Iemitsu supo que no debía actuar de manera imprudente, sino, de una manera seria.

—Nana, ve con Natsu que es quien está más alterado— dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos—. Yo me quedo con Tsuna— Nana, sorprendida de que su marido estaba ahí sólo pudo asentir lentamente para ir a tratar de calmar a su hijo menor, dejando a su hijo mayor con su padre.

Iemitsu no sabía cómo calmar a su hijo ya que nunca se había topado con este tipo de situación. Nana era la que era buena en estas cosas, pero ahora mismo ella estaba ocupada con su hijo menor así que a él le tocaba calmar a Tsuna.

—Tsuna…— Al escuchar su nombre, no supo quién rayos lo llamaba ya que fue la primera vez que escuchó semejante voz, así que posó su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la voz para encontrar a un hombre y, no pudo evitar poner una cara entre asustada-sorprendida-confusa y preguntó:

— ¿Quién… es usted?— con lágrimas cayendo por sus pómulos, consecuencia de la reciente pelea con su hermano menor.

—" _Es normal que no me recuerde_ "— pensó Iemitsu al ver a su niño—. _Ha pasado tanto tiempo…—_ Tsuna, ¿Sabes quién es esa persona que está siempre contigo, te apoya, te da cariño, te cuida, te regaña cuando debe hacerlo pero sin herirte, entre otras cosas?

—Sí… _Mamma—_ respondió con más lágrimas en sus ojitos, pero aunasí atento a sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, pero… ¿No crees que debe de haber alguien más?— Ante tales palabras Tsuna sólo pudo aumentar su llanto al darse cuenta de a dónde quería llegar el hombre desconocido frente a él, siempre veía cómo a sus demás compañeros los iban a buscar sus padres mientras que a él y a su hermano solamente su madre, y no es como si no le gustara pero… Siempre se preguntó el porqué.

—Sí… _Pappa_ … pero, Tsu-kun no tiene _Pappa_ — Iemitsu casi rompe a llorar al escuchar a su hijo decir tales cosas, así que simplemente dijo:

—Ese soy yo, Tsuna… Yo… soy tu padre—Tsuna al escuchar esas palabras no pudo contenerse y se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre gritando:

—¡ _Pappaaaaaa!_

Era una escena conmovedora, sólo piénsenlo… Un niño, que nunca había visto a su padre porque cuando este lo visitó era muy pequeño como para acordarse de su rostro, un hombre, que después de tantos años al fin pudo obtener un descanso de su trabajo para visitar a su familia, simplemente hermoso…

Pero, no todo era de dulces, flores y corazones, puesto que aquel niño estaba destrozado sentimentalmente y aquel hombre no sabíaqué hacer para aliviar un poco ese dolor, así que… sólo siguió su instinto, esperaba que no le fallara.

—Ya, ya… Todo estará bien, mi hermoso atún— Consoló—.Tu grandioso _Pappa_ está aquí.

Tsuna, pasando por alto el pequeño apodo, se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su padre, luego cuando vio a su madre entrar a la cocina con cara de alivio se soltó del agarre de su padre, se abalanzó sobre su madre y preguntó:

— _¡_ _Mamma! ¡Mamma!_ ¿Na-chan sigue molesto conmigo?— con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—Tsu-kun… Na-chan ya se calmó, ahora mismo está dormido. ¿Por qué no vas tú también a descansar? _Pappa_ y _Mamma_ tenemos algo que hablar—.

Tsuna, algo confundido y triste por no saber si su hermano sigue enojado con él, acata la orden de su madre y se va a su habitación a descansar, mientras Iemitsu y Nana se quedan para hablar de lo sucedido.

— ¡Cariño!—Dice Nana abalanzándose sobre su marido con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No sécómo llegó a pasar todo esto! ¡A penas has llegado y mira lo que acabas de presenciar! ¡Soy una mala madre!—.

Iemitsu solamente la abrazó y dejó que se desahogase en él porque era eso lo que ella necesitaba… Al rato se quedó dormida. Iemitsu sólo podía limpiar las lágrimas quesalían de sus ojos y recorrían sus pómulos para luego llevarla a su habitación, ya hablarían más tarde de lo sucedido.

* * *

 _ **— A** **la mañana**_ _ **siguiente**_ _ **—**_

En la sala estaban los benefactores de la familia Sawada hablando de lo sucedido.

—Entonces, ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?—. Preguntó Iemitsu, luego de escuchar la explicación de Nana sobre lo sucedido.

—Sí… En realidad, no séqué hacer ya que ellos nunca habían discutido así, mejor dicho, ellos nunca habían discutido, siempre se han llevado tan bien y ahora…—. Nana no sabía qué pensar, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por sus hijos.

Iemitsu se quedó pensando un momento antes de responder.

—Me quedaré una semana aquí en Japón. Si no podemos resolver este problema durante ese periodo de tiempo, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas—. Al escuchar esas palabras Nana no pudo evitar sentir que algo se acercaba y ese algo no le terminaba de agradar a pesar de que no sabía qué era. Solo le quedaba estar preparada.


	4. La Decisión

La semana para el pequeño Tsuna había sido horrible. Su hermano menor lo ignoraba, no le dirigía la mirada, la palabra, cada vez que entraba a una habitación Natsu se iba… En pocas palabras, no quería saber de él y esto a nuestro pequeño Atún le dolía desde lo más recóndito de su ser, tanto como para llorar todas y cada una de las noches en su almohada para amanecer con sus ojitos rojos y grandes ojeras por no haber dormido bien.

¡Esto no podía seguir así!

¡Tsuna quería volver a jugar con su hermano como antes!

Pero hubo una situación que dejó a Tsuna marcado… Desde ese momento supo que Natsu no lo perdonaría ¿De por vida? Nadie sabe… Sólo el tiempo sabía lo que le deparaba a estos gemelos. (Y nosotras claro está, no se olviden que son dos personas que están escribiendo este Fic)

* * *

 _ **— Flashback** **—**_

 _Al tercer día de la llegada de Iemitsu, a los gemelos se les había comprado un hermoso columpio para que así pudieran jugar como antes y calmar la tensión que había entre ellos._

 _Iemitsu y Nana habían comprado un solo columpio para que cuando uno de ellos se subiera el otro tuviera que empujarlo, ellos pensaban que con un juguete de por medio los gemelos se reconciliarían… (¿Ustedes qué piensan?)_

— _¡Miren Tsu-kun, Na-chan! Su padre y yo les hemos comprado este columpio, pueden jugar juntos aquí como lo hacían antes en el parque que está a unas cuadras—Decía emocionada la madre mientras volteaba a ver la reacción de sus retoños, Tsuna se mostraba interesado en el columpio mientras que Natsu veía todo desde el otro extremo del patio, esto desanimó un poco a Nana pero lo dejó pasar ya que en verdad quería ver la reconciliación de sus hijos, estaba segura de que el columpio lo arreglaría todo, ya que ellos siempre se divertían mucho con él cuando iban al parque._

— _Mamma, Pappa… —Decía Tsuna acercándose lentamente a ellos— ¿En verdad creen que Na-chan quiera jugar conmigo?— Preguntó esperanzado, ilusionado, anhelando la cercanía y el cariño de su hermano otra vez._

— _¡Por supuesto que sí mi pequeño!— Dijo su padre mientras se agachaba para estar a su nivel — Tu hermano sólo está un poco molesto, estoy seguro de que si vas donde está y le preguntas el vendrá a jugar contigo como siempre— Decía mientras veía como su hijo mayor asentía y se iba corriendo a preguntarle al menor. —O eso espero — Susurró Iemitsu mientras se acercaba junto a Nana para oír la conversación entre sus hijos._

 _Cuando Tsuna llegó donde estaba Natsu este sólo pudo fulminarlo con la mirada, esto lo hizo dudar y reconsiderar su propuesta pero recordando las palabras de su padre se dio valor él mismo._

— _Na-chan… — Comenzó — Mamma y Pappa compraron un columpio… — Natsu sólo lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra, esto entristecía a Tsuna pero tenía que preguntárselo, ya había ido donde él después de todo. ¡No podía acobardarse ahora! — ¿Quieres… Te gustaría… jugar conmigo? —_

 _Natsu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su hermano, no, esa persona delante de él ¿Le estaba pidiendo semejante cosa? ¿Jugar? ¿Con él? ¡Cómo se atrevía! Él se había comido su pastel, su preciado pastel, no iba a perdonarle eso. Él no iba a jugar con ningún come-pasteles, sobre su cadáver. ¡Sobre su putrefacto cadáver!_

— _¿¡Cómo te atreves a siquiera pensar en semejante cosa!?— Gritó Natsu— ¡No pienso perdonarte el que tocaras MI pastel! ¡No pienso perdonarte el que te comieras MI pastel! ¡No pienso perdonarte el que no me dejaras de MI pastel! ¡Y por supuesto que no voy a jugar contigo! ¡Te comiste MI pastel! ¡No me importa lo que digan Mamma y Pappa, no jugaré contigo ni ahora ni nunca! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando contigo ahora, después de todo, yo no hablo con come-pasteles!—_

 _Tsuna sólo se quedaba ahí, parado,estático, escuchando las hirientes palabras que su hermano le estaba dirigiendo, lo sabía, él lo sabía, su hermano todavía estaba enojado con él pero… No sabía que a esta magnitud._

 _Así que simplemente se quedó ahí, escuchando._

 _Ya cuando Natsu terminó todo lo que hizo fue darse vuelta e irse a dentro de la casa, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que Tsuna sintiera en esos instantes._

 _Iemitsu y Nana estaban en shock, no pensaron, en ningún momento que su hijo menor pudiera reaccionar de forma tan violenta, fue algo tan… Ni siquiera ellos sabían qué sentir en esos momentos, además de la más grande desconcertación… Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, después de todo había que consolar al mayor e ir a reñir el menor así que dejaron sus sentimientos de lado para ir donde sus hijos._

 _Como la última vez, Nana se fue con Natsu e Iemitsu se quedó con Tsuna… Mientras Iemitsu llegaba donde Tsuna para cargarlo, consolarlo y decirle palabras tranquilizadoras, Tsuna se daba cuenta… Su hermano no lo iba a perdonar, no ahora, no después… Su hermano simplemente no lo iba a perdonar… Nunca…_

 ** _— Flashback Ends—_**

* * *

Sentados en la sala de la casa de la familia Sawada estaban los benefactores y su hijo mayor,dialogando sobre la situación que les afectaba, no sólo a ellos sino también a los pequeños. Era el último día de la estancia de Iemitsu en Japón, ¡tenían que arreglar esta situación ya! Sino, sería casi imposible para Nana hacerlo ella sola.

— ¡Cariño! ¡Esto está cada vez peor!— Exclamó Nana— ¡Na-chan ignora completamente a Tsu-kun! ¡Esto está destrozando a Tsu-kun!—

—Nana, tranquila, todo estará bien— Ni Iemitsu se creía lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que si se quedaban juntos las cosas podrían empeorar más de lo que ya estaban, y eso ya era decir mucho.

— ¡No es cierto Iemitsu!— Gritó Nana, al no poder soportarlo más— ¡Los niños ya no se tratan como antes! ¿No has visto cómo ha estado Tsu-kun desde lo del columpio? ¡Deprimido le queda pequeño! ¿Has visto la sonrisa de Na-chan en todo este tiempo, no verdad? ¡Es porque no lo ha hecho! ¡Ya no está la misma armonía! ¡Ni siquiera pueden estar en la misma habitación! ¡Yo… Esto es… Ya no séqué hacer!— Nana estaba frustrada, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no a ella, no a su marido, no a sus hijos, no a su familia, sentía… Sentía que había fracasado como madre.

Mientras que el pequeño Tsuna tampoco sabía qué hacer, le había pedido perdón a su hermano tantas veces que hasta se le olvidaron, había tratado de hacer un nuevo pastel para su hermano junto a su madre para que lo perdonara pero, no salió como lo esperaban, el pastel, al estar la mayoría hecho por Tsuna se quemó (y cabe decir que eso no es comestible) al veintisieteavo intento dejaron de intentarlo.

Iemitsu se quedó pensando en las opciones que tenía, la situación requería que él pensara en todas las posibilidades de reparar esto, él se iba dentro de día y medio y no podía dejarle a su querida esposa los problemas de sus hijos, no debía… Fue cuando se le ocurrió, era muy probable que a Nana no le agradase la idea pero era la única opción que tenían, si es que se le podía considerar así.

—Nana… —Comenzó, no sabíacómo decirlo… Las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, en realidad no quería decirlo pero… Era lo único que les quedaba… — Si los niños se quedan juntos nunca arreglarán su relación, Natsu es muy terco como para aceptar la disculpa y Tsuna demasiado suave como para imponerse… Es por eso que he llegado a una decisión… — En este punto de la explicación tanto Nana como Tsuna le estaban poniendo atención a Iemitsu, esto lo ponía algo nervioso… Era tan difícil… Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta— Sabes que me voy dentro de poco, yo… creo que lo mejor sería llevarme a Tsuna conmigo a Italia, sólo hasta que Natsu se calme lo suficiente como para perdonarlo, es la mejor opción a la que he llegado Nana y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, ellos no se arreglaran si están juntos— Terminó diciendo de forma seria, debía hacerle entender a Nana que era la mejor opción, o mejor dicho… La única.

Nana lo sabía, ella sabía, que esto se iba a poner cada vez peor y las palabras que Iemitsu acababa de pronunciar sólo se lo confirmaron. Ella no quería dejar ir a uno de sus pequeños, en serio que no quería pero… También sabía que debía hacerlo, pero…

Era inevitable, al menos si quería que la relación que tenían sus hijos antes volviera, tenía que dejarlo ir, era por su bien, pero… Era tan difícil…

Iemitsu veía la lucha que Nana estaba teniendo en sus ojos, sus emociones cambiaban y pasaban tan rápidamente por sus ojos que tenía que desviar la mirada para no arrepentirse y retractarse de lo que había dicho. Era algo que tenía que hacerse, les gustase o no.

—Prométemelo Iemitsu, prométemelo… Que cuidaras a Tsu-kun, prométemelo— Nana estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lo prometo— Dijo— Yo, Iemitsu Sawada, prometo cuidar, proteger, ayudar y darle cariño a Tsunayoshi Sawada, mi hijo, mi atún, nuestro bebé. Lo prometo Nana, Tsuna estará bien conmigo, sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?—

Nana lo hacía, ella confiaba, era sólo que… No quería que su retoño se fuera, sabía que si decía algo rompería en llanto y esto se les haría más difícil a ambos, así que simplemente asintió.

Y Tsuna… Tsuna sólo quería reconciliarse con su hermano, desde lo del columpio sintió como algo se rompió dentro de él y al menos que su hermano lo perdonara sabía que no se arreglaría… No ahora, no después… Nunca…Después de todo, lo que se había roto era la relación que estos llevaban… ¿Por siempre? Nadie sabe…

Con la decisión ya tomada Nana se dispuso a hacer las maletas de su hijo, algo le decía que no lo vería durante mucho, mucho tiempo, Iemitsu sólo podía pensar en cómo le diría esto a su jefe y en si la decisión que tomó fue la correcta y Tsuna… Tsuna sólo fue a su habitación a dormir un poco, quería pensar que todo esto como un sueño quizás, y sólo quizás, cuando despertara vería la sonrisa de su hermano animándolo a jugar con él como antes.

Pero, Tsuna estaba tan cansado que durmió todo lo que quedaba de ese día y parte del siguiente así que cuando Iemitsu entró a su habitación no le quedó de otra que llevárselo cargado, Natsu no acostumbraba a levantarse temprano así que no había de qué preocuparse por él, Nana todavía estaba durmiendo, el día anterior la había dejado agotada con tantas emociones así que el patriarca de la familia decidió que esta era la mejor opción.

Y así, se fueron en la madrugada del día siguiente, a Italia, donde comenzarían su nueva vida, dejando atrás a su familia con sólo una carta explicando el porqué de su silenciosa partida.

* * *

 _Nana, querida, sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti así que he decidido llevarme a Tsuna temprano en la mañana para así evitarte el sufrimiento de la despedida… Lo siento mucho…_

 _Con amor, Iemitsu._


	5. Mi Llegada Y Nueva Vida En Italia

_**— Aeropuerto**_ _ **de Italia**_ _ **—**_

— _Benvenuti_ _in Italia, Tsuna_ — Fueron las primeras palabras que Tsuna escuchó cuando despertó. No sabía lo que le acaba de decir su padre. ¡No tenía la menor idea! Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía dónde estaban su madre y su hermano.

Fue en ese momento cuando la realidad lo golpeó y recordó la conversación que tuvieron sus padres. Todavía no lo creía, estaba en otro país, lejos de su querida madre y de su... Hermano, no sabía si alguna vez él lo dejaría llamarlo así otra vez. Cada vez que pensaba en él no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado... Lo del pastel, aquella vez en el columpio, el pastel, la forma en la que le gritó, otra vez el pastel... Todo giraba en torno a eso, Tsuna olvidaba todo lo sucedido cuando se dormía después de llorar para así poder intentar descansar en paz, pero, a la mañana siguiente, siempre recordaba lo sucedido y esos recuerdos no eran nada gratos.

—Tsuna, se dice " _Grazie_ "— Habló Iemitsu sacándolo de sus pensamientos — Ya estamos en Italia dormilón. Tendrás que aprender a hablar italiano, después de todo aquí no son todos los que saben hablar japonés. Al parecer el pequeño tenía mucho que aprender.

Tsuna después de unos segundos trató de responder, pero al parecer su padre vio la dificultad que tenía para pronunciar tal palabra por lo que sólo lo cargo en brazos para luego ir a tratar de conseguir un taxi que los llevara a la mansión.

—¿I... Ita... Itari... ano?— A Tsuna se le hacía dificil pronunciar las extrañas palabras que estaban saliendo de la boca de su padre ya que estas no estaban en su idioma natal.

—Hahahahahahaha— Iemitsu no pudo aguantar la risa al escuchar cómo su pequeño atún trataba de pronunciar las palabras—. Italiano, Tsuna, italiano. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con tus clases desde ahora?— Tsuna no pudo responder ya que una voz desconocida habló.

—Primero deberían descansar— Iemitsu no se había dado cuenta de que había una persona justo frente a él por estar atento a su hijo.

—¡Coyote!— Exclamó sorprendido Iemitsu— ¡No esperaba verte aquí!

—El _Nono_ me mandó a recogerte, pero no pensaba que estarías acompañado por tu hijo. ¿Pasó algo en tu casa? ¿Hubo algún problema? ¿Discutiste con tu esposa? ¿Por qué lo estás entrando al mundo de la _Mafia_?— De repente Coyote se puso serio, sabía que Iemitsu no traería a su hijo a Italia sin una buena razón de por medio.

¡Algo debió haber pasado!

Pero... ¿Cuál fue la situación que hizo que Iemitsu trajera a su hijo a esta vida?

Iemitsu estaba algo agobiado por tantas preguntas, no sabía cuál responder primero, además de que no quería que Tsuna se enterara de su trabajo, por lo menos no así. Así que sólo pudo responder:

—Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a la mansión, pero...— Iemitsu no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta que tenía preparada ya que Coyote sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

—Te estarás preguntando "¿Cómo el _Nono_ sabe que estoy aquí?" "¿Acaso sabe que traje a mi hijo conmigo a Italia?"—decía Coyote parando en seco—Sí, ya lo sabe, y no te culpa descuida, debe saber por lo que estás pasando...

Tras escuchar estas palabras Iemitsu supo que la intuición del Nono no era un adorno, él más que nadie sabía que Iemitsu no traería a su hijo para vacacionar o para conocer, sabía que algo grave estaba pasando en su familia y la mejor solución era trayendo a su hijo a Italia.

—Eso me quita un gran peso de encima—dijo Iemitsu entrando al auto luego de acomodar a Tsuna en el asiento de atrás—. Así no tendré que esconder a mi pequeño Atún.

Tsuna ajeno a la situación sólo pudo observar el nuevo paisaje que pasaba ante sus ojos, estaba tan absorto en lo que miraba que se olvidó de todo, absolutamente todo, que empezó a sonreir, Itari... Lo que sea que haya dicho su padre, era hermosa, Iemitsu al ver tal escena pensó que fue la mejor opción que tuvo el traer a su hijo a Italia.

— ¿Pensabas esconder a tu hijo? ¿¡Del _Boss_!?¿¡Aquí!? ¿¡En Italia!?—Preguntó Coyote aumentando cada vez más su tono de voz en cada pregunta—¡Eso hubiera sido imposible, amigo! Te hubieses ido hasta a México o Rep. Dom. y el Nono te encontraría, ya sabes cómo es.

—Ya lo sé—dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Hubiese sido imposible.

El resto del viaje se lo pasaron en silencio, Tsuna contemplando el paisaje, Iemitsu pensando en cómo explicarle la situación a su jefe y Coyote… (Vamos a decir que su cabeza era un enigma).

— ¡Mira, Tsuna! Ya llegamos, bienvenido a lo que será tu nueva casa— Dijo Iemitsu mientras le señalaba a Tsuna la _Mansión Vongola_.

Tsuna se quedó embobado al ver su nueva casa, de repente pensó en la suya; no sabía que podían existir casas más grandes, siempre pensó que serían así de pequeñas que la suya o hasta más si se podía ¡pero nunca pensó que podía haber una de tal magnitud! Al estar en su mundo no se dio cuenta de que su padre ya no estaba con él sino hasta que el hombre extraño (el cual tenía un nombre que no podía pronunciar) le habló.

—Bienvenido a la _Mansión_ _Vongola_ , niño — dijo Coyote sacándolo de su trance y dirigiéndolo hacia adentro— Tu padre ahora mismo está charlando con el Nono, así que debemos esperar.

— ¿Quién es el _Non…no_?

Coyote aguantando un poco la risa por la mala pronunciación de sus palabras le respondió: —Él es como tu abuelito o algo parecido.

— ¿Abuelito? — Dijo Tsuna entre dudoso y sorprendido— ¿Tsu-kun tiene abuelito? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Puedo ir con él? ¡Tsu-kun quiere conocerlo!— Pidió emocionado al enterarse del repentino miembro de su familia.

—No creo que sea un problema pero, tienes que esperar a que termine de hablar con tu padre, ¿sí?— Respondió enternecido por la emoción que desbordaba de Tsuna.

— ¡Claro! ¡Tsu-kun esperará!—exclamó emocionado el pequeño— ¿Señor, cree que pueda decirle a Tsu-kun cómo es el abuelito? Tsu-kun tiene curiosidad.

—Por supuesto, pequeño.

* * *

 _ **—Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Nono**_ _ **—**_

—Muy bien Iemitsu, sé que ha pasado algo ¿por qué no comienzas a explicarme lo que pasó?

Iemitsu estaba algo nervioso. ¡Demonios! Lo estuvo todo el camino hacia la oficina. Cuando llegó a ella no pudo ni tocar, El _Nono_ le había dicho que entrara y se pusiera cómodo, y ahora… No sabía cómo contarle al Nono qué había pasado, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que… Simplemente comenzó…

Desde el momento en el que se bajó del avión con muchísima alegría porque finalmente iba a ver a su familia…

Cuando presenció la pelea de sus hijos…

Su preocupación…

El cambio de su hijo menor para con el mayor…

La tristeza de su hijo mayor…

La terquedad del menor…

La angustia de su esposa…

El columpio…

Su decisión…

Su llegada a Italia…

No se guardó nada, total, esconderle u obviarle cualquier cosa no le serviría de nada con la intuición que se traía su jefe, y simplemente esperó… No había mirado al _Nono_ en toda la explicación, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, no se sentía digno, así que se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó:

—Levanta la cabeza Iemitsu, no estoy enojado ni nada por el estilo—Dijo el _Nono_ —En realidad creo que la decisión que tomaron tú y tu esposa fue la correcta; lo mejor para los gemelos en este momento es estar alejados por un tiempo y no te preocupes, no me opondré a la idea de que críes a tu hijo aquí, es más, me encantaría conocerlo y criarlo como mi nieto, si no te importa claro—. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Iemitsu, al oír esas palabras, finalmente levantó la cabeza, no podía creerlo, este hombre era tan benévolo… Primero lo deja ir a visitar a su familia y luego permite que su hijo se quede aquí, con él, en Italia… Simplemente no podía creerlo, todo era tan perfecto… Sin embargo, el _Nono_ se puso serio de un momento al otro.

—Pero, tienes que tener en cuenta esto Iemitsu, trajiste a tu hijo al mundo subterráneo, a la _Mafia_ , y no a cualquiera, lo trajiste a la _Famiglia_ más poderosa de Italia, _La Famiglia Vongola_ , tu hijo no podrá volver a tener una vida pacífica de civil otra vez, Iemitsu… No obstante— Dijo mientras se levantaba para mirar por la ventana que había detrás de él, dándose cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba ahí con el pequeño del cual ellos estaban hablando, vio como corría y trataba de atrapar una mariposa y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se deslizara por su cara— Tu hijo ya es un _Vongola_ , un miembro de la _Famiglia_ , por lo tanto se le cuidara y protegerá como tal—. Finalizó para voltearse a mirar al jefe de CEDEF.

— _¡Lo apprezzo molto Nono!—_ Exclamó Iemitsu alegre de que su jefe aceptara a su retoño como parte de la _Famiglia_ , pero… — Lo sé _Nono_ , conozco bien el mundo al que traje a mi hijo, sin embargo, mi hijo es fuerte, sé que él podrá sobrevivir aquí, además, lo entrenaré para que no tenga que estar siempre acompañado de algún guardia, después de todo… — Dijo mientras se acercaba al _Nono_ , ya que este había vuelto su vista hacia la ventana— A Tsuna le gusta su libertad después de todo—. Terminó de decir observando con alegría a su hijo… Se veía tan feliz. Eso sólo le hacía reafirmar su decisión de que haberlo traído a Italia había sido una buena idea.

—Entiendo, me alegra oír que ya tienes esa parte resuelta— Dijo mientras le hacia una seña a su mano derecha para que trajera al niño a la oficina— Ahora ¿Qué tal si me presentas a tu hijo Iemitsu?

— ¡Por supuesto!— Respondió emocionado. Ya quería que su pequeño atún conociera a su jefe. ¡No podía esperar!

* * *

 _ **— Momentos**_ _ **antes con Coyote y Tsuna**_ _ **—**_

Coyote le había contado muchas historias del _Nono_ a Tsuna. Algunas felices, algunos regaños, varias peleas (obviando muchas cosas por supuesto), cuando se conocieron, él y sus guardianes, cuando llegaron a esa parte Tsuna, confundido, preguntó:

— ¿Guardianes?— Inclinando un poco la cabeza— ¿Qué son?— preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—La pregunta no es "¿Qué?" sino "¿Quiénes?", pero aun así te puedo responder—. Coyote en este momento ya estaba completamente encantado con Tsuna, no podía negarle nada (pero en serio, ¿quién se resiste a una coshita tan bella como nuestro pequeño Tsuna?), sin embargo este era un tema muy importante el cual debía de explicarle. Tenía una idea de lo que el _Nono_ e Iemitsu estaban hablando así que Tsuna debía aprender sobre los guardianes.

—Pues verás pequeño, ¿ves el cielo desde aquí?— Preguntó esperando el asentimiento del pequeño, cuando lo consiguió continuó— Dentro del cielo hay elementos, seis para ser exactos ¿Sabes cuáles son?

— ¡Sí! ¡El sol! ¡El sol está en el cielo!— Dijo con emoción levantando un dedo, esto divirtió mucho a Coyote.

—Estás en lo correcto, pero ¿solamente el sol está en el cielo?— Quería que él solo dijera los demás elementos, era obvio que no los diría todos, pero haría lo que pudiera. Todo esto lo pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el jardín, si estaba al aire libre era pasible que los adivinara más rápido.

Tsuna venía pensando todo el camino que solamente se dio cuenta de que estaban fuera porque vio las nubes en el cielo… ¡Eso era!

— ¡Nubes! ¿Las nubes son un elemento también, cierto?— Tsuna no le dejó responder cuando continuó hablando— Y si las nubes son elementos… ¡Eso significa que la lluvia también lo es! ¡Y la tormenta! Después de todo ella viene de la lluvia…— Dijo para sí mismo, pero luego su entusiasmo volvió— ¡El trueno también!— En esta parte ya tenía cinco dedos levantados. Las palabras salían solas de su boca, era como si ya supiera la respuesta, era extraño, pero no le asustaba ni le desagradaba, simplemente era… Algo natural.

—Muy bien. Has acertado cinco, pero, aún te falta uno ¿no crees?— Coyote sabía que no podría adivinar el último, después de todo de alguna manera todos los demás elementos eran fáciles de adivinar gracias a que ellos estaban cerca del otro, pero, este último… —Ah…—. Suspiró… La niebla era tan problemática.

— ¿El viento?— Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de esa respuesta.

—No, el viento no es un elemento, a pesar de estar en el cielo.

Tsuna no tenía ni siquiera la menor idea de cuál podría ser el elemento faltante. Se quedó pensando durante un buen tiempo y nada.

¡No le venía nada a la cabeza!

Coyote veía la escena con gracia, el pequeño ponía caras muy graciosas cuando pensaba en algo profundamente. Viendo que no podría adivinar el último decidió decirle:

—La niebla es el elemento que te faltó decir, ella es engañosa pero protege al cielo (a su manera), quizás por eso no te diste cuenta.

Nuestro pequeño cielo escuchaba atento las palabras que salían de la boca de Nougat. La niebla… No se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Ya que sabes cuáles son los elementos te diré cuáles son sus deberes—. Al ver que el pequeño le estaba prestando atención siguió—. Todos ellos deben proteger al cielo, todos y cada uno, pero de una forma diferente. El sol, por ejemplo ya que fue el primero que nombraste, su deber de guardián es ser el sol que aclara el día destruyendo el infortunio de la familia con su propio cuerpo, se convierte así en el sol que brilla en un cielo claro alumbrando a todos.

Tsuna le estaba poniendo mucha atención hasta que comenzaron a salir palabras extrañas de su boca… info… tania? ¿Es que los adultos no podían hablar con palabras que entendiera? En serio que no los entendía… Fue cuando una mariposa pasó volando justo frente a su cara, y como todo niño de 5 años fue tras ella.

Cuando Coyote se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando solo Tsuna ya se encontraba a varios metros lejos de él persiguiendo la mariposa, sólo pudo negar con la cabeza algo divertido, era obvio que no atendería a todo la explicación. ¡Si sólo tenía 5! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Llevaba un rato observándolo jugar con la mariposa cuando se percató de que Nono le hacía señas para entrar y llevar el niño con él. Así que ya habían terminado… ¿Qué habrán decidido? ¿El niño se queda… o se va? Supongo que lo descubriría ahora.

— ¡Tsunayoshi, ven!— Gritó.

Tsuna, al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba, dejó de correr tras la mariposa y fue hacia Coyote. — ¿Sucede algo?— Le preguntó cuando llegó donde este.

—Sí, Tsunayoshi, es hora de que conozcas al Nono—. Una vez pronunció esas palabras Tsuna mostró una hermosa sonrisa, se notaba que estaba muy feliz.

— ¡Yeeeeeyyyyyyy! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando? El abuelito nos está esperando— Estaba muy emocionado por ir a conocer a su abuelito. ¡Ya quería verlo!

—Está bien, ven, es por aquí, sígueme.

Tsuna no dejaba de saltar durante todo el camino. Estaba tan contento por conocer a su abuelito que había olvidado el por qué estaba en Italia, pero eso estaba bien, no necesitaba recordar malos momentos.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Coyote abrió una puerta ni tampoco cuando entró por ella, pudo salir de su pequeña burbuja gracias a una voz desconocida. (En serio, ¿Cuántas voces desconocidas podían existir?)

—Así que tú eres Tsunayoshi…

Tsuna puso atención a su alrededor para notar que estaba en una habitación… ¿Cuándo habían entrado a la mansión? No lo recordaba… Notó que en esa habitación sólo habían tres personas además de él, su padre, Coyote y un hombre des… Un momento, Coyote le dijo que irían a ver a su abuelito, por lo que esa persona era…

— ¡Abuelito!— Tsuna fue corriendo donde _Nono_ y se tiró a sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo.

Eso desconcertó a _Nono_ un poco pero logró atrapar al niño a tiempo para que no cayera. Miró a su mano derecha en busca de explicaciones y este sólo se encogió de hombros, supuso que fue él quien le dijo que era su abuelo.

—Al parecer te han estado hablando de mí, ¿no Tsunayoshi?

— ¡Sí!— Respondió con una gran sonrisa— El señor Coyote me ha estado contando muchas cosas.

—Ya veo…— _Nono_ tenía una sonrisa en su cara Tsunayoshi era tan lindo, las fotos que Iemitsu le había estado mostrando no le hacían justicia al niño que ahora tenía entre sus brazos—. Tu padre también me ha estado contando cosas sobre ti… ¿Es cierto que te gusta el color naranja?— Mientras hablaba se acomodaba en su silla con el pequeño ahora en sus piernas.

— ¡Sí! Es mi color favorito— Respondió, y se dio cuenta de algo—Tsu-kun no sabe cuál es el color favorito del abuelito… ¿Cuál es?— Preguntó.

Timoteo se estaba divirtiendo con la inocencia que sólo un niño como Tsuna podría tener. —A mí también el naranja— Tsuna se puso muy feliz al escuchar eso.

¡Tenía algo en común con su abuelito!

Iemitsu y Coyote sólo podían observar la interacción con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Un abuelo y su nieto pasando tiempo juntos… No era algo que podían ver a menudo por sus trabajos así que lo disfrutarían todo lo que durara.

—Tsunayoshi… — Llamó— ¿Te ha gustado lo que has visto de Italia hasta ahora?

—Sí… Es muy bonita, tiene calles bonitas, y… edificios colori… dos…—. Tsuna tenía sueño, los bostezos no lo dejaban acabar bien una palabra. El cambio de horario ya le estaba afectando.

—Entiendo, creo que deberías descansar, podemos hablar cuando despiertes—Sugirió Timoteo al ver como cabeceaba. Esas palabras fueron como un interruptor para nuestro pequeño cielo porque después de que _Nono_ las pronunciara cayó dormido.

—No entiendo cómo puede tener sueño con todo lo que ha dormido— Comentó Iemitsu.

—Él jugó mucho allá afuera con una mariposa—dijo Coyote—, eso y el cambio de horario debieron agotarlo.

—Supongo que no podemos hacer nada—. Dijo _Nono_ acariciando el pelo de Tsuna un rato para luego pasárselo a Iemitsu— Hablaré con él después.

—Estoy seguro de que Tsuna estará encantado de hablar con usted, sólo hace falta ver cómo fue a abrazarlo cuando entró. Entonces _Nono_ , con su permiso, me retiro—. Dijo mientras se llevaba a Tsuna a la que sería su nueva habitación en la mansión.

Y así, con el permiso de _Nono_ dado y sin ningún otro problema por ahora, Iemitsu sólo podía sentirse dichoso por tener a parte de su familia con él, quizás no de la forma que hubiese querido, tampoco de la forma que hubiese esperado, pero estaba ahí, con él, entre sus brazos… Y eso era suficiente.


	6. La Noticia

Perdonen la tardanza, en este capítulo la señorita inspiración se fue de vacaciones a no-sabemos-dónde e hicimos lo que pudimos con lo que se nos ocurría.

* * *

— _ **Mientras tanto en Japón**_ _ **—**_

Se levantó sobresaltada, no sabía por qué, miró el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche… Era temprano en la mañana, no acostumbraba a levantarse a tales horas, todavía le quedaban algunas horas más antes de que alguno de sus hijos se despertara… Le pareció extraño, pero, al no poder volver a dormir decidió levantarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta… Su marido no estaba junto a ella, al principio se alarmó, pero pudiera ser que estuviera en la cocina preparando el desayuno (Sí, Iemitsu sabe cocinar) o algún café, o en el baño alistándose para salir a algún lugar, pero su instinto de madre le decía que ese no era el caso.

En la habitación era obvio que no estaba, así que fue al baño a revisar si estaba ahí, pero no… No estaba… No quería bajar a la cocina, temía encontrar algo que no le gustase… Así que fue hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor, no sabía por qué se dirigía hacia allá… Sólo… Sentía que debía hacerlo.

Estrelló la puerta del cuarto de su hijo mayor y, al dar una revisada rápida se dio cuenta…

¡No podía ser cierto!

Iemitsu se había ido…

Con su hijo de por medio…

Esto era… Inaudito…

A causa de todo el ruido que Nana ocasionó, Natsu, algo desconcertado se despertó y preguntó:

— _Mamma_ … ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?— Frotándose uno de sus ojitos.

Nana, tragándose lo que en estos momentos sentía y quería hacer respondió con una sonrisa forzada:

—Na-chan ¿Sabías que tu padre partiría hoy?— Al ver su asentimiento prosiguió— Me he despertado y me he dado cuenta de que no está.

— _Pappa_ … ¿Ya no está?— Preguntó Natsu con los ojos llorosos — ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué no se despidió de mí? ¿Ya no me quiere?

— ¡Oh cariño!— Comenzó a responder a las diversas preguntas de su hijo— No, ya no está, sólo estaría con nosotros una semana y por supuesto que te quiere, es sólo que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo— Decía mientras cogía en sus brazos a Natsu.

Nana al estar de espaldas a la habitación de Tsuna no notó cuando Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia allí. Al posar su mirada allí se percató de que aquel sujetito que se comió su pastel no estaba y decidió preguntarle a su madre.

— _Mamma…_ ¿Dónde está "el-sujeto-aquel-kun"?

— ¿El-sujeto-aquel-kun?— Preguntó Nana sin saber de quién su hijo menor estaba hablando.

—Sí, el-sujeto-aquel-kun que duerme en esa habitación— Dijo señalando la vacía alcoba de el-sujeto-aquel-kun. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

— ¡Aahh! Hablas de Tsu-kun…

—Sí, él— Dijo con algo de fastidio al escuchar _ese_ nombre— No es que me interese, pero… ¿Dónde está?

(¡Excúsenlo! El orgullo por encima de todo)

Con una gotita bajándole la sien respondió— Verás Na-chan…— No sabía cómo explicarle a su hijo, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría. Si reaccionó tan mal por un simple pedazo de pastel ¿Cómo lo haría al enterarse de que su hermano se había marchado con su padre a Italia? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo— Tu padre y yo estuvimos conversando y tomamos la decisión de que lo mejor sería que Tsu-kun se fuera con él— ¡Ya! Lo había dicho, ahora sólo faltaba esperar cómo lo tomaría su hijo menor.

Ahora mismo la cabeza de Natsu era algo así…

Obteniendo información…

Información recibida…

Analizando información…

Información analizada…

Reac…—" _ **Ha habido un error en el sistema**_ "—

— ¿¡Qué él hizo que!?— En este momento todo el sueño que alguna vez sintió Natsu se esfumó para dar paso a la furia e indignación— ¿En qué estaban pensando al hacer algo así? ¡El fue quién se comió MI pastel! ¿Cómo pudieron recompensarlo de esa forma cuando fue él quien se comió MI pastel? ¿Por qué no me llevó a mí con él? ¡Casi nunca lo veo! Lo… extraño… mu…cho…— Natsu no pudo evitar llorar. ¡No era justo! ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Él… sólo quería pasar tiempo con su padre… ¿Por qué se había llevado a el-sujeto-aquel-kun?

¡No era justo!

¡No era justo!

¡No era justo!

— ¡Natsuyoshi Sawada! ¿Cómo puedes estar diciendo todas esas cosas?—decía una enojada Nana mientras bajaba a su hijo menor de sus brazos— ¿Es que en verdad no te diste cuenta de todo lo que Tsu-kun sufrió con tu frialdad hacia él? ¡Tsu-kun lloraba cada noche! ¡Tenía unas ojeras terribles! ¡Casi no comía!

Natsu al escuchar lo que decía su madre casi se ponía a llorar, no por lo que le pasó a Tsuna, sino por el tono que usó con él. Nunca en su corta vida le habían gritado de esa manera, tan fuerte, tan enojada, tan firme… Así no le gustaba que le hablara, esa no era su madre, su adorable madre, todo era culpa de él, de ese sujeto come pasteles, del sujeto-aquel-kun.

—Natsu… no tiene… no tuvo la culpa…—rompió a llorar— ¡Quiero a mi padre devuelta!

—¡Mi Na-chan!— Dijo con remordimiento por haber hecho llorar a su hijo con sus duras palabras—¡Lo siento tanto mi bebé! No fue mi intención hacerte llorar, pero no debiste haber hablado así de tu hermano mayor, Na-chan. Sé muy bien que en este momento no te llevas bien con tu hermano, pero debes respetarlo, así que me gustaría que no vuelvas a hablar así sobre él, ¿entendido?— Natsu viendo que no podía ganar esa batalla verbal, sólo se limitó a asentir.

Habiendo dejado eso claro y viendo que ninguno de los dos volvería a dormir, bajaron a preparar el desayuno.

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar, Na-chan?— preguntó inocentemente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Panqueques!—Exclamó felizmente Natsu sentándose en la mesa de la cocina— _Mamma_ , hay un papel blanco aquí arriba—dijo mientras lo señalaba.

— ¡Ara! No me había fijado—se sorprendió Nana mientras se dirigía hacia la carta que había allí—. Vamos a ver…

Al leer la carta muchas emociones pasaban por los ojos de Nana, pero al final predominó el cariño y el amor hacia su marido ya que este siempre estaba pensando en su bienestar y en el de sus hijos.

— ¿Qué dice, _Mamma_?—Preguntó curioso Natsu al ver que su madre estaba leyendo la carta.

Nana con una sonrisa algo nostálgica respondió: — Al parecer… Esos dos no vendrán en mucho tiempo.

Y así, al saber que su marido y su hijo estaban bien siguió su día normal. Con un pesar en su corazón ya que no los vería por un tiempo, pero… Era necesario…


	7. Nuevas Amistades Y Próximos Encuentros

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que nuestro pequeño cielo había llegado a Italia. ¡Estas habían sido las mejores que Tsuna había tenido en toda su corta vida!

La primera semana se la había pasado con su querido abuelito. ¡Había sido increíble! Su abuelito lo llevaba de paseo por la cuidad, le compraba helados, ¡Incluso le había llevado al parque de diversiones! También le había presentado a sus amigos, aunque al principio no fue así que los había llamado... ¿Cómo era…? ¿Gardenias?... No, así no era ¿Gorrones? Tampoco… ¿Guardianes?... Sí, así era ¡Sus guardianes! Aunque veía que les tenía mucho cariño, así que deben de ser especiales para su abuelito y si eran especiales para su abuelito lo eran para él también.

Su abuelito también le había comprado muchas paletas, bolones, chicles, Trululús… etc. Le había dado tantos que el Sr. Brow Nie Jr. (Guardián del Sol; Novena Generación) lo había regañado porque, según él, darle tantos dulces era malo para su salud… No sabía cómo, pero tampoco le importaba preguntar, después de todo cualquiera de los guardianes de su abuelito o él mismo se las arreglaban para darle algunos dulces a escondidas del Sr. Brow Nie Jr.

— _Tsuna-kun—Llamaba Schnitten Brabanters (Guardián de la Lluvia; Novena Generación) —Aquí— Le dijo mientras le indicaba con su mano que se acercara, cuando lo hizo continuó—Toma—Le pasó una bolsita para luego llevarse un dedo a los labios y susurrar—Es de parte de Ganauche y mía, no le digas a Nie ¿sí? Será nuestro pequeño secreto._

 _Al abrir la bolsita Tsuna se encontró con una gran diversidad de dulces y caramelos de diferentes sabores y colores. Al ver todo eso Tsuna sólo pudo exclamar: —_ _ **¡Molte Grazie Signore Schni!**_

La segunda semana se la había pasado con su padre, a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenía, disfrutó estar esos momentos a solas con su hijo, lo había llevado a tantos lugares como su abuelito como Roma, Venecia, Florencia ¡hasta Milán! Fue maravilloso para Tsuna visitar esos lugares, también fue muy agotador, pero aparte de todo eso fue increíble, nunca olvidaría estos momentos junto a su padre.

 _Él y su hijo estaban camino a la mansión, acababan de pasar el día navegando por todo el Gran Canal de Venecia, aún recordaba cómo Tsuna se emocionaba al navegar por primera vez, y el miedo que tuvo de subirse al bote… Eran recuerdos que atesoraría._

 _Iemitsu quería enseñarle todo lo que pudiera a su pequeño antes de que tuviera que sumirse en el trabajo por un tiempo indefinido, porque después de todo dudaba de tener mucho tiempo de descanso de ahora en adelante. Por eso tenía en mente hacer disfrutar a Tsuna todo lo que notar que había estado un rato inmerso en sus pensamientos se espabiló, no debía de hacer eso, normalmente no lo hacía, después de todo Tsuna siempre le estaba describiendo con suma alegría todo lo que había sentido y experimentado en el día, y ahora que caía en cuenta de ello… ¿Por qué no lo estaba haciendo en este preciso instante? Al voltear un poco su cabeza se dio cuenta del porqué._

 _En el asiento de al lado se encontraba Tsuna, totalmente acurrucado, enroscado en una pequeña bolita y chupándose su dedito, totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo… Esto le sacó una sonrisa de los labios a Iemitsu, era obvio, debía estar cansado, a pesar de haber estado todo el día navegando se habían movido mucho… Levantó los brazos para acomodarlo mejor, pero al final terminó moviéndolo del asiento a sus piernas, al finalizar la acción comenzó a acariciar ese rebelde pelo castaño… Su sonrisa se hizo más grande… Le dio un beso en la sien y susurró: —Descansa, mi pequeño._

La tercera semana Iemitsu lo había llevado a la CEDEF, al parecer Tsuna quería saber en qué trabaja su padre ya que casi no lo ve en la Mansión. Cuando llegaron al famoso edificio de la CEDEF fueron recibidos por Orégano la cual no prestó su atención a su jefe, sino a la cosita bonita y medio gordita que estaba al lado de él.

— _Iemitsu-san—llamó mientras se ponía a la altura de Tsuna—Este niño… no es de usted, ¿verdad?_

— _¿¡Qué insinúas, Orégano!?— Gritó ofendido Iemitsu por la pregunta de Orégano—¡Por supuesto que es mío! ¡Es mi adorado Atún! ¡La razón por la que me levanto cada mañana! ¡Es mi hijo!— se indignó Iemitsu al ver cómo Tsuna se encariñaba con Orégano fácilmente y lo dejaban atrás._

— _¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?—preguntó dulcemente— ¿En serio eres hijo de ese hombre?—al parecer Orégano no se creía que Tsuna es hijo de Iemitsu, lo primero que pasó por su mente al verlo fue que Tsuna a lo mejor habitaba en la Mansión o que Iemitsu se lo encontró de camino, pero nunca que fuera su hijo._

— _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que SÍ es MI HIJO, Orégano?_ _—_ _preguntó Iemitsu alcanzándolos—Es sangre de mi sangre, ¿verdad, Tsuna?_

— _¡Me llamo TsunayoshiSawada!—Dijo emocionado el pequeño—y usted es Orégano, ¿verdad? ¡Un gusto!_

— _Sí, esa soy yo, el gusto es mío, Tsuna-kun_

 _ **«Mi propio hijo me ignora»**_ _pensó un desanimado Iemitsu al ver cómo su hijo y su subordinada se iban y lo olvidaban en algún lugar del plantel._

 _Mientras Iemitsu entrabaen su oficina, luego de ser olvidado, Orégano presumía de su hijo a las demás personas que se encontraban allí; todos sonreían, se morían de ternura por semejante criatura, también se preguntaban si de verdad es hijo de Iemitsu (cosa que lo hizo enfurecer), pero después vio cómo su hijo sonreía y traía felicidad a su trabajo, eso era suficiente._

 _Antes de entrar a su oficina escuchó levemente cómo un niño lo llamaba, al principio pensó que había sido su hijo pero después recordó que había otro niño aparte de Tsuna en la CEDEF. Orégano, no hace mucho tiempo había encontrado un niño huérfano, en las calles de Italia muy cerca de los planteles de la CEDEF, al parecer el niño tenía algo de interés en los susodichos planteles, o más bien en "él", desde hace un tiempo lo ha estado observando, tanto que ansiaba con ser su discípulo, pero al parecer no podía por lo pequeño que era. Todo su mundo cambio cuando Orégano lo encontró tratando de entrar en los planteles._

— _Niño, ¿qué haces aquí?— Preguntó colocándose a su altura—No deberías estar aquí, es un lugar muy peligroso._

 _El niño, por lo tímido que era, trató de huir, pero Orégano fue más astuta y lo cargo como un saco de papas a punto de ser vendido, y entraron juntos._

— _Iemitsu-san—Llamó—Me he encontrado con este pequeño allá afuera._

 _Iemitsu, al principio no le prestó la debida importancia, pero luego notó cómo el niño bajaba del hombro de Orégano y se inclinaba ante él._

— _¡Por favor, hágame su discípulo!— Pidió con tanta intensidad que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban presentes. — ¡Desde hace mucho tiempo he estado observándolo! ¡Por favor, hágame su discípulo!_

 _Iemitsu, sorprendido por la fuerte voluntad y persistencia, decidió aceptarlo ya que para él cumplía con sus perspectivas y expectativas. Y así fue como el pequeño niño pudo entrar a la CEDEF y cumplir su preciado sueño._

— _¡Maestro!—Gritó desde muy lejos el niño— ¡Qué bueno que ya está aquí! Mire lo que hice: ¡Planché mi propia ropa!_

— _¡Oooh! ¡Eso es increíble!—Exclamó Iemitsu acariciándole la cabeza—Para la próxima te enseñaré a cocinar, Basil._

 _Tsuna al escuchar por primera vez la voz de un niño después de tanto tiempo no pudo evitar emocionarse, ya que por un mínimo momento pensó que podían ser amigos, sólo por un momento. Orégano al percatarse de esto se dirigió a donde estaba el dueño de la voz, Tsuna antes de que llegaran a su destino saltó de sus brazos y corrió hacia donde estaba el niño. Se paró frente a él, lo tomó por ambas manos y exclamó:_

— _¡Un niño como yo!—Sorprendido por ver un niño después de tanto tiempo. — ¿¡Cómo te llamas!? ¿¡Quieres ser mi amigo!? ¡Eres el primer niño que veo desde que llegué aquí! ¿¡Quieres ser mi amigo!? ¿Sí? ¡Sí! ¿Sí? ¡Sí! ¡Di que sí! ¡Por favor!_

 _Basil nunca antes había sentido lo que en estos momentos estaba experimentando, este tipo de emoción, este tipo de calor, este tipo de sentimiento… Los niños con los cuales a veces compartía o se encontraba en las calles no le hacían sentir lo que en estos momentos sentía, todo lo contrario._

— _Yo… nunca he… tenido un amigo—dijo Basil con voz frágil, a punto de romperse—Siempre terminan lastimándome…_

 _Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras Basil rompió en llanto, por primera vez en su vida alguien le pedía algo como eso, algo tan preciado para él, algo que nunca tuvo, algo con lo que siempre soñó y en estos momentos se cumplía… un amigo._

 _Iemitsu al ver a Basil llorar, también lo imitó, lamentándose de lo dura que es la vida, Orégano no pudo evitar tomar fotos al ver lo conmovedora que era la escena, Tsuna sólo lo abrazó y Basil, sorprendido, correspondió al abrazo también, sintiéndose amado._

— _¡Yo seré tu amigo!—Respondió soltando a Basil— ¡Por eso ya no tienes que sentirte así! ¡Ya me tienes a mí!_

— _Yo…—dijo dudoso—¡Quiero ser tu amigo!_

 _Así fue como los dos pequeños fueron abrazados por un sentimental Iemitsu en llanto, fotografiados por una divertida Orégano y aplaudidos por las demás personas que estaban en el plantel, también en llanto._

Todos esos recuerdos hacían sonreír a nuestro pequeño, pero ahora mismo estaba aburrido, su padre lo había dejado esta mañana en la Mansión diciéndole que no podría jugar con el hoy ya que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Entonces decidió ir donde su abuelito pero antes de poder siquiera tocar la puerta de su oficina el Sr. Coyote le dijo que su abuelito tenía que hacer mucho papeleo por culpa de que el Sr. Visconti (Guardián de la Nube; Novena Generación) y el Sr. Bouche (Guardián de la Niebla; Novena Generación) habían destruido parte del puerto de la ciudad en una de sus típicas peleas y que tampoco podría salir a jugar con él, eso lo puso un poco triste porque parecía que nadie tenía tiempo para jugar con él.

Tsuna, al estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no notó que había salido al jardín, tampoco que se había adentrado en el bosque que estaba continuo a este.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, se adentro cada vez más…

* * *

— _ **En algún lugar de Italia**_ _ **—**_

—Creo que la perdí de vista— Decía el niño mientras se ocultaba en alguna que otra mini-cueva del bosque. —No me puedo quedar aquí por siempre ¡Maldita sea!

Todos se preguntarán… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Pues todo se remonta hace dos horas…

— _ **Flashback**_ _ **—**_

 _Estaba el pequeño niño algo nervioso por su primer recital, tan nervioso que había ido más de veinte veces al baño en 3 horas. Su padre al darse cuenta de esto le pidió a su querida hija mayor que le horneara algunas de esas deliciosas galletas que siempre preparaba. Esta se emocionó ya que nadie NUNCA quería probar sus galletas y ahora que su padre le pidió semejante favor, no iba a negarse, así que con todo su amor le preparó muchas galletas a su querido hermano. Este al ver el dulce gesto de su hermana no dudó en comérselas, lo que no sabía era que, más tarde, se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho._

 _Y así fueron pasando los minutos…_

— _Damas y caballeros, me alegra que hayan podido asistir a este recital, donde pequeños prodigios les estarán encantando con su hermosa música— Decía el hombre de mayor edad— Les prometo que lo que próximamente escucharán los dejará pasmados. Así que, sin más preámbulos… ¡Que se abra el telón!_

 _Los diferentes temas, chicos y chicas estaban pasando, dejando a cada uno de los invitados fascinados por las hermosas piezas musicales que estaban escuchando._

— _¡Un fuerte aplauso por la gran presentación que nos dio la señorita Di Fiore! Muy bien, ahora proseguimos con el joven Gokudera quien nos estará interpretando el Op. 25, No. 11 de Chopin Étude en A Menor— El presentador ansiaba esta presentación, había escuchado que el niño era un genio, ya quería escucharlo— ¡Recibámoslo con un fuerte aplauso!_

 _Al escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar sudar la gota gorda… ¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que le había dado a comer su hermana!? ¡Las últimas veces que fue al baño no fueron nada comparadas a las de los últimos 15 minutos! Desde hoy juraba por el amor que le tenía a los UMAS que nunca, NUNCA volvería a comer esas horribles y monstruosas cosas a las que su hermana llamaba "galletas"_ _ **«Creaciones del demonio es que se deberían llamar»**_ _Pero no podía echarse para atrás, había muchas personas esperando por él._

 _Así que, pálido como la nieve y con todo el dolor del mundo se levantó para tocar la pieza que llevaba ensayando los últimos meses…_

 _La cual terminó tocandode manera brutal…_

 _No había sentido nunca tanta vergüenza como la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… Estaba ahí… En el piano, incapaz de pararse después del… de… DE ESA COSA QUE "HABÍA TOCADO"… Daba gracias al cielo porque su maestra de piano no había podido asistir a su recital, es que… ¿Cómo pudo haber tocado así?..._

 _Iba a pararse y agradecer por escuchar con el poco orgullo que le quedaba… Y fue cuando lo oyó… La horda de aplausos…_

— _¿Cómo…?— ¿Le aplaudían por lastima? Pues tendría que informarles que él no iba a aceptar lastima de nadie, pero… No parecía que fuera por eso… Así que… ¿Por qué era?_

— _¡Lo sabía! Eres todo un genio joven Gokudera, esa fue una gran interpretación de Winter Wind. —Decía el presentador mientras subía al escenario para abrazar a un shockeado Gokudera— No creo que nadie en este recital pudiera tocarla como lo acabas de hacer tú — Felicitó para luego voltearse al público— ¡Otro aplauso para nuestro pequeño genio, Gokudera Hayato!_

 _Mientras todo esto pasaba la cabeza de Gokudera estaba así…_

 _ **« ¿Es que estas personas estaban fumadas o algo así? ¡Esa fue la peor manera de interpretar esa pieza! ¡Todas estas personas están locas! ¡Ninguna saben de música! »**_ _Decidió mientras escuchaba al presentador hablar idioteces (Según él, claro)._

— _Joven Gokudera, realmente esperamos que nos deleites nuevamente con tu música en otra ocasión, ¿aceptas?_

 _ **«Decidido, están totalmente locas»**_ _—Claro… No veo ningún problema con ello— Ya que, les seguiría la corriente y se iría de allí rápidamente, no quería contagiarse de su estupidez._

— _Ya escucharon damas y caballeros. ¡El joven Gokudera nos deleitará nuevamente con su exquisita música en otro momento!— Dijo para el público y, acercándose lo suficiente a Gokudera, le susurró— Me informaron que tu hermana te estaba buscando, para darte un premio por tu actuación o algo así… Creo que era algo dulce… Felicidades chico— Al escuchar eso Gokudera sólo pudo palidecer y tratar de escapar cuanto antes. No quería comer eso otra vez en su vida. PRIMERO MUERTO._

 _Sin embargo, no todo sale como se espera y ya saliendo del establecimiento se encontró con su peor pesadilla, perdón, con su dulce hermana y sus monstruosidades, perdón, "galletas"._

— _¡Hayato!— Llamó Bianchi— Hayato, mira te hice más galletas para felicitarte por la presentación que acabas de tener. —Bianchi estaba tan emocionada porque su hermano comeríamás de sus "galletas" que no se percató de que este estaba sudando a mares y estaba muy pálido._

— _Hermana… ¿Sabes qué…? Las comeré luego, aún sigo algo lleno por las que me comí—Gokudera en verdad trataba de convencer a su hermana, ya luego tiraría esas cosas que ella seguía llamando "galletas" a la basura. Eso no volvería a entrar a su boca. NUNCA. Lo sentía por su hermana pero que buscara a otra víctima para que consumiera sus "galletas" del demonio porque él no lo haría, no señor._

— _Vamos Hayato, sólo cómete unas pocas, que las he hecho con mucho amor para ti— Decía mientras intentaba entrar algunas "galletas" en la boca de su hermano._

— _¿Ajá? ¿Y sólo eso les echaste?— Retrocediendo al ver cómo salía humo color morado de las "galletas"_ _ **«Eso no debe ser comestible»**_ _Pensaba._

— _Vamos Hayato di Aahh— Mientras ella avanzaba, el retrocedía._

— _¡A la mierda! ¡Yo me voy de aquí! ¡Ni loco me como una de tus monstruosidades!—Sólo dijo esas palabras para ponerse a correr como si el diablo estuviera detrás suyo (Y si nos quedamos pensando un poco, puede que sea cierto, es Bianchi después de todo)._

 _Y eso, mis queridos lectores, lo explica todo._

— _ **Flashback Ends**_ _ **—**_

Al ver que su hermana no estaba por los alrededores decidió irse de esa mini-cueva y esconderse en otro lugar, no dudaba que lo encontraría, era su hermana después de todo. Al pensar en esto se deprimió un poco… Su hermana… Daba miedo a veces.

Al no estar prestando atención a donde se estaba dirigiendo no vio que se dirigía hacia otra persona, la cual tampoco se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y fue inevitable la colisión.

— _¡Che dolore! ¡Guarda dove stai andando, goffo!_ (¡Que dolor! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, torpe!)— Gokudera no podía creer que se había chocado con alguien. ¡Y más en el bosque! ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? De todas formas eso no importaba, debía irse de allí antes de que su hermana lo encontrara.

Tsuna no había entendido una sola palabra de lo que aquel chico había dicho, sí, era cierto que le estaban enseñando italiano, pero apenas podía pronunciar los saludos de forma correcta… De todas maneras era mejor disculparse.

— _Sì, mi di-dispiace_ (Sí, lo siento) —Esperaba haberlo pronunciado de forma correcta. Debía practicar más su italiano pero, su padre y abuelito estaban muy atareados como para sacar más de su tiempo para él y no quería pedirles eso… Así que sólo le quedaba resignarse, de todos modos eso podía esperar, ya aprendería italiano luego.

Al escuchar semejante voz Gokudera sólo pudo alzar la cabeza de repente y observar a la criatura que había emitido aquel angelical sonido…

Era pequeño, más que él incluso, no debía tener más de 3 años… Cabellos rebeldes castaños, piel tostadita (¡Vámonos! Que tiene sazón, Ok no… XD) y al parecer suave y unos ojos, ¡Oh vaya qué ojos! Eran de un color achocolatado que parecía derretirse, pero había algo que no le gustó de esos ojos, estaban lagrimeando, y la bella criatura no estaba sonriendo, quería verla sonreír, ¿pero… cómo hacía eso? ¡Ah claro! Primero debía disculparse, después de todo le había gritado.

— _No, mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto urlare così, io non stavo guardando da dove è venuto._ (No, yo lo siento. No debí haberte gritado así, no estaba viendo por donde venía). —Decía mientras se paraba, se sacudía el polvo y ayudaba al otro a hacer lo mismo— _¿Stai bene?_ (¿Estás bien?)

Tsuna no había entendido ni jota de lo que el otro chico le estaba diciendo, sólo sabía que se había disculpado porque él mismo lo dijo, pero después de ahí, nada. Así que haría lo que su padre le dijo una vez _"Asiente y sonríe querido atún, si haces eso todo estará bien"_ (Dios bendiga a los genes de Nana porque de Iemitsu, Tsuna sólo sacó el apellido) _._

— _¡Sì!—_ Hizo lo que su padre le dijo y le regaló una gran sonrisa a aquel chico. Ahora todo estaría bien, ¿cierto?

Y ahí quedó el nulo intento de Gokudera de escapar de la lindura de nuestro pequeño Tsu-kun. Ya había caído en la red de adoración para con Tsu-kun.

Gokudera sólo podía ver cientos de florecitas, corazones y destellos en el fondo, ahora podía morir en paz, había visto a la criatura más hermosa del planeta ¡Y esta le había sonreído! ¡No podía ser más feliz!

— _Sono contento, si sa come uscire di qui? Penso di essere così a lungo rigavano mia sorella mi mancava..._ (Me alegro, ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí? Creo que al estar tanto tiempo corriéndole a mi hermana me he perdido...) —Dijo algo avergonzado al haber admitido que se perdió.

— _¡Sì!_

— _¡Questo è molto buono! ¿Pensi di potermi aiutare fuori di qui?_ (¡Eso es muy bueno! ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí?)

— _¡Sì!—_ Al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien porque el chico se veía cada vez más contento.

— _Grazie mille._ _Oh, a proposito il mio nome è Hayato, Hayato Gokudera, qual è il tuo nome?_ _(_ Muchísimas gracias. oh, por cierto mi nombre es Hayato, Hayato Gokudera,¿cuál es tu nombre?)

— _¡Sì!—_

Al no obtener nada más Gokudera se extrañó— _Sì, apprezzo il vostro aiuto, ma posso dirmi il tuo nome?_ (Sí, te agradezco tu ayuda pero, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?)

— _¡Sì!_

— _¡Ottimo! ¿Quindi...?_ (¡Genial! ¿Entonces...?)

— _¡Sì!—_ El chico ya no se veía tan feliz como antes. ¿Debería decir lo que le enseñó su abuelito? No perdía nada intentándolo. — _Non parlo italiano_ (No hablo italiano) —Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! ¡Claro! Un ángel como este no hablaría italiano porque no era de aquí. ¡Debió habérselo imaginado! Pero… ¿Cómo se comunicaría con él?... Piensa, Gokudera Hayato piensa, que no te dicen genio sólo para que tengas el título ¡sino para que lo utilices!

Tsuna veía cómo el chico se agarraba la cabeza desesperadamente… ¿Le dolería? ¿Era por él? ¿Podría ayudar en algo? Iba a tocarle cuando de repente levantó la cabeza y dijo algo que no entendió… Para variar (Nótese el sarcasmo).

— _¡Già! ¡Segni! ¡Siamo in grado di comunicare nella lingua dei segni!_ (¡Ya se! ¡Señas! ¡Podemos comunicarnos con señas!) —Gokudera se emocionó al descubrir cómo comunicarse con el ángel (Como él lo denominó). Y señalándose dijo: —Hayato, _il mio nome è Hayato. —_ Repitió el proceso varias veces para que el ángel entendiera lo que quería decir y esperó.

Nuestro pequeño Tsu-kun veía cómo el chico se señalaba varias veces y decía "Hayato"… ¿Le quería decir algo? Eso creía, pero ¿Qué era? Luego de un rato repetir la acción se detuvo y lo señalo a él, como si estuviera esperando que el hiciera algo… "Hayato"… Un momento, "Hayato" era un nombre japonés, el chico le estaba diciendo su nombre y quería que le dijera el suyo, así que señalándose dijo: — Tsuna, Tsunayoshi.

Al ver que el ángel entendía lo que le quería decir se alegro, después de todo ya sabía el nombre de su ángel, Tsunayoshi, espera, Tsunayoshi, eso significa…

—Eres japonés—Dijo Gokudera pasando al idioma natal de su pequeño ángel. Gracias al cielo que su maestra de piano le había enseñado sobre su lengua natal, sino, no hubiera podido comunicarse con su ángel.— ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho por señas, no? —Al ver su asentimiento continuó— ¿Sabes cómo salir de aquí?

Tsuna, al por fin comprender lo que decía el otro chico, ahora Hayato-kun, se puso muy contento. ¡Entendió lo que dijo! ¡Quizás ahora podrían hacerse amigos!

— ¡Sí! El Sr. Coyote me ha dicho cómo, ya me ha pasado varias veces…— Decía algo apenado, por los "pequeños" inconvenientes causados por sus "misteriosos" desaparecimientos, mientras bajaba cada vez más su tono de voz—Siempre me pierdo por estar perdido en mis pensamientos…

A Gokudera eso le pareció gracioso y tierno, así que mientras le acariciaba la cabeza dijo: —Está bien, sólo necesitas a alguien que te cuide para que eso no vuelva a pasar, yo no tendría problema en ser esa persona—La última parte lo dijo con algo de vergüenza, sintió como se le calentó la cara, no estaba acostumbrado a decir esas cosas.

A Tsuna se le iluminó la cara al escucharlo decir esas palabras, sólo se le ocurrió preguntar: — Entonces… ¿Hayato-kun, quieres ser mi amigo?

Gokudera se sorprendió, nadie nunca le había hecho tal pregunta… ¿Qué si quería ser su amigo?... Su pecho, de repente se puso caliente… Era como si algo se hubiera llenado… Se sentía bien, muy bien.

—Por supuesto, Tsunayoshi-sama, me encantaría ser su amigo, y si no le molesta me gustaría que me llamara sin ningún honorífico, estamos en Italia después de todo. Tsunayoshi-sama debe aprender el dialecto de esta región.

— ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que "Tsunayoshi-sama", Hayato? Solo Tsuna está bien, además tú también estas usando honorífico.

—Sí, pero yo sé hablar tanto japonés como italiano sin ningún problema Tsuna-sama.

— ¡Pero-!

Por alguna razón Tsuna sentía que no iba a ganar esta batalla, así que simplemente cedió… Algún día se la cobraría.

—Nada, Tsuna-sama—Esto divertía en sobre manera a Hayato. Era raro, con nadie se había desenvuelto tanto como lo había hecho con él… Se sentía extraño, pero no se sentía mal, así que estaba bien. Y él iba a disfrutar de esa sensación.

* * *

— _ **En algún lugar en el tiempo**_ _ **—**_

El sitio era oscuro, sombrío, estaba totalmente en penumbra, no se podía ver nada, sin embargo, si te fijabas bien se podría ver un pequeño resplandor que venía de la nada, pero a la vez de un lugar, era como un pequeño lago del cual irradiaba un ligero resplandor, tan sutil que apenas lo notabas. Dentro de toda esa negrura se encontraba un hombre, podía decirse alto y bien visto pero la oscuridad no dejaba notar de manera clara sus rasgos, las únicas cosas que podían distinguirse eran un sombrero de metal, un cetro y un abrigo, los cuales estaban a su lado. Este estaba viendo a través de la única luz que había en ese lugar, estaba mirando a través del lago. En este podías apreciar cómo una mujer, en obviamente en estado de buena esperanza (Embarazada),de largo y lacio cabello azulado y pequeño tatuaje amarillo en forma de lirio en su mejilla izquierda, se aferraba de manera desesperada a una barandilla mientras tosía violentamente…

Al ver esta escena frunció el ceño, algo estaba mal, ella no debería enfermar ahora, mejor dicho, ella no debería de enfermar, su cuerpo no lo resistiría y ella jugaba un papel muy importante…

—Qué problema…—Su voz era algo suave, lenta y juguetona a la vez—Y a mí que no me gusta entrometerme mucho en el flujo del tiempo y sus diferentes variantes…—Sin embargo, si te detenías a escuchar atentamente su voz podías encontrar la sutil preocupación en sus palabras—Por ahora lo dejaré ser, no obstante… Si esto sigue así tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. — Inmediatamente, al decir eso, chasqueó los dedos y todo… Simplemente… Desapareció…


	8. 2YL

El tiempo había pasado de manera gradual. Tsuna, Hayato y Basil eran inseparables, hacían todo juntos, desayunaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, comían juntos, jugaban juntos, cenaban juntos, estudiaban juntos, se bañaban juntos… ¡Hasta dormían juntos!... Todo esto se les hacía tan tierno tanto como a los mayordomos y señoras de limpieza de la mansión como a los habitantes de mayor edad de la misma. Los días y las noches pasaban, las aves cantaban, las "galletas" iban y venían, al igual que las heridas, y así, fueron creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que estos tres pequeños se conocieron.

En estos momentos Tsuna y Hayato estaban terminando de colocar las últimas decoraciones de su pequeña sorpresa. Era 23 de julio… ¡Era el cumpleaños de Basil! Y nuestros pequeños mafiositos habían decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa al susodicho. Habían estado toda la mañana comprando y montando los adornos. Le pidieron a los chefs que prepararan una comida tradicional japonesa puesto que Iemitsu le había estado enseñando a Basil sobre la cultura y costumbres japonesas, y a este le había encantado. ¡Incluso le había comenzado a agregar "dono" a sus nombres! ¡Eso ya no se utilizaba! Había algunas veces que Tsuna se preguntaba _«¿Por qué lo hacía?»_ Después recordó que era su padre quien le enseñaba todo esto y de repente todo cobraba sentido. Pero no entendía el porqué le estaba enseñando a lavar la ropa al estilo japonés, dormir al estilo japonés, cocinar el estilo japonés, entre muchas cosas más… Pensaba que todo eso era innecesario, después de todo, estaban en Italia.

Estos mini-mafiosos (Tsuna y Gokudera) le habían pedido a la Srta. Orégano que lo distrajera, no les habían dicho cómo haberlo, pero esta acepto hacerlo.

A Tsuna aún le hacía gracia el cómo lo había hecho.

* * *

— _ **Flashback**_ _ **—**_

 _Orégano estaba deambulando por los pasillos de la CEDEF. Pensaba seriamente en que, un día de estos, su jefe le iba a sacar canas, es que, ¿Cómo era posible que se le pasara por la cabeza que criar leones dentro de los cuarteles era buena idea? Sí, lo sabía, a esa pequeña, hermosa y adorable cosita (la cual aún no creía que en serio fuese hijo de su jefe. Era demasiado adorable como para ser cierto. Se lo tuvo que haber robado de algún lugar.) Le encantaban los leones, y sí, su jefe era conocido como "El León Joven De Vongola", pero… ¡Eso no le daba derecho de comprar leones y decirle que quería criarlos aquí! ¡Que sería una buena adquisición para el equipo!_

 _No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. En momentos como este se preguntaba… ¿A dónde se iba a vacacionar el cerebro de su jefe?_

 _Iba a seguir preguntándose cosas similares hasta que oyó una voz. La del tierno y adorable Tsuna. Venía corriendo junto con el joven Gokudera hacia donde se encontraba._

— _¡Srta. Orégano, Srta. Orégano!—Llamó Tsuna— Necesitamos un gran favor de usted._

— _Por supuesto Tsuna-kun, ¿Qué necesitan?_

— _¿Cree que podría distraer un ratito a Basil? Es que es su cumpleaños y, Hayato y yo queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa._

— _No hay problema—respondió, para luego acariciar la cabeza de ambos—Déjenmelo a mí, ¿sí?_

 _Al escuchar su afirmativa, los dos niños sólo pudieron sonreír y decir al unísono: —Muchísimas gracias Srta. Orégano._

 _De repente, Orégano miró hacia un punto detrás de los niños y susurró —Y hablando del Rey de Roma…_

— _¡Basil!— De repente llamó Orégano, al escuchar su voz y al ver que sus amigos estaban con ella, se dirigió hacia allá— ¿Sabes? A dos cuadras de aquí acaban de inaugurar una tienda donde venden antigüedades japonesas. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Iemitsu-san dijo que quería enviarle algo a su esposa._

 _Basil no escucho nada más después de que Orégano mencionó las palabras "antigüedades japonesas". En su mente estaban corriendo todas las posibilidades de encontrar una vasija Kintsugi. ¡No podía esperar!_

 _Ella no lo sintió hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaba siendo arrastrada por Basil. — ¡Por supuesto que la acompaño! ¿Qué estamos esperando?_

 _Tsuna y Hayato sólo podían quedarse mirando en donde acababan de estar y luego hacia donde se dirigían con una gotita bajándoles por la sien, en serio, si era algo japonés, Basil se ponía como loco._

— _ **Flashback Ends**_ _ **—**_

* * *

Ya todo estaba listo. La comida, lista; las decoraciones, listas; los regalos, listos. Y todo justo a tiempo, pensó Tsuna al observar como entraban Orégano y Basil a esa parte del jardín, le hizo señas a Hayato para que se escondiera junto a él en unos arbustos mientras esperaban a que llegaran. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, ya podía oírlo.

— ¿Por qué me está llevando hacia acá Srta. Orégano? ¿No teníamos que llevarle estos presentes a Iemitsu-dono?

—Sí, es cierto, pero Iemitsu-san me dijo que estaría en esta parte del jardín, si no está, siempre lo podemos ir buscar en otro lugar.

Ante esa respuesta Basil sólo pudo asentir y seguir caminando. Hasta que, de repente, dentro de su rango de visión entraron unas mesas, sillas, mucha comida y…

— ¡SORPRESA!— Gritaron al unísono Tsuna y Gokudera, sobresaltando a Basil. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños Basil!

Basil no lograba analizar lo que estaba pasando, sus amigos… ¿Le habían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿A él? No podía ser cierto…

Tsuna, suponiendo lo que debía de estar pasando por su cabeza en este instante dijo: —Sí, Basil. Hayato y yo hemos organizado esta fiesta para ti, y solo para ti. —Sonrió—La Srta. Orégano nos ayudó distrayéndote mientras nosotros decorábamos un poco el jardín. ¿Qué dices, te gusta?

Basil aún no salía de su aturdimiento, sus amigos, ellos…

De repente bajó la cabeza y eso asustó un poco a Tsuna. ¿Será que no le habría gustado? Siempre podían desmontar todo si así él lo quería, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente Basil, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se abalanzó sobre él y Hayato diciendo: — ¡Muchísimas gracias, chicos!

Tsuna y Gokudera sólo se miraron, sonrieron y, suavemente, dijeron: —Cuando quieras, Basil. Para eso están los amigos.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Orégano estaba tomando fotos con su celular desde todos los ángulos posibles. La escena era muy conmovedora después de todo. Esto ella se lo enseñaría a su jefe cuando tuviera tiempo, estaba segura de que le encantaría.

— ¡Vamos Basil! ¡Los Chefs hicieron tu comida favorita! No dejes que sus esfuerzos se enfríen—Orégano tenía suficientes fotos como para hacer un álbum.

— ¡Claro!— Tsuna no podía estar más contento de que a Basil le haya gustado le que habían preparado para él.

En lo que estos pequeñitos y Orégano comían de la comida que habían preparado los Chefs, en algún lugar de la mansión un joven de… ¿Cuántos años? ¿9? ¿10? Por ahí andaba, se despertaba todo malhumorado por haber interrumpido sus sueños, aunque no lo pareciera estos pequeñitos y Orégano no estaban haciendo tanto desorden como para despertar a alguien, pero al parecer el joven o… niño tenía los oídos muy agudos que hasta con la mínima cosa se despertaba.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar al origen del susodicho sonido, estaba maldiciendo todo lo que veía, al parecer era su primera vez en la mansión después de 2 años y con esto se encuentra: una mini-fiesta que no lo deja dormir.

Al llegar al origen de dicho sonido pudo ver como 3 personitas (2 menor que él) se divertían y una mujer que no paraba de sacar fotografías a los pequeños y al lugar. No pudo evitar enojarse más ya que esas 3 personitas, las cuales no conocía pero sí conocía a la mujer, jugaban y se divertían en su Mansión. Ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran esos tres niños ¿¡Cómo osan a jugar en su Mansión!? ¿¡Con permiso de quién!? Y en primer lugar, ¿¡Quiénes demonios son esos niños!?

Al no poder encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas decidió llamar la atención de los presentes y ponerlos en el lugar que les corresponde.

— ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes, basuras?—cuestionó el joven con voz lenta, calmada, pero furiosa a los mafiositos que estaban de fiesta—Interrumpieron mi sueño, basuras. ¿Cómo osan a despertarme y hacer una fiesta en mi mansión sin mi permiso, pequeñas escorias?

Los pequeños mafiositos pararon la fiesta, al parecer estaban asustados, nunca lo habían visto, era la primera vez que lo veían, esos ojos afilados llenos de ira, estaban que casi lloraban del miedo; estos mini-mafiosos sólo pudieron abrazarse entre sí y esconderse detrás de las piernas de la Srta. Orégano, pensando en que ella los protegerá.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa!—Exclamó Orégano sorprendida alejándose de los pequeños—¡Pero si es el Joven Xanxus! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo! ¿Ha estado bien? ¿Ha comido bien?

Al parecer, Orégano conocía a Xanxus desde que era más pequeño, ella acudía a la Mansión para buscar o dar alguna que otra noticia o información en persona a Iemitsu, para asistir a reuniones o para sacar a su jefe por la oreja cuando no quería trabajar. De alguna u otra manera lo había conocido en algunas de esas ocasiones.

Los mini-mafiositos se quedaron pasmados al ver cómo la Srta. Orégano hablaba normalmente con el chico llamado Xanxus, nunca pensaron que entre todos de los que estaban en el jardín Orégano pudiera hablar con él, quizás no se lo esperaban por el miedo que le tenían o por lo temeroso que se veía.

—Permítanme presentarlos, chicos—habló Orégano, rompiendo la tensión. — Este es Xanxus, el hijo más joven del _Nono_.

—¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!?—exclamaron los 3 al unísono, nunca pensaron que el Nono tendría un hijo, nunca lo habían visto en la mansión ni en ningún otro lugar. ¿De dónde había salido?

—Vamos Xanxus, saluda, di algo.

Xanxus lo primero que hizo fue examinarlos con la mirada para luego contestar:

—No quiero saludar ni decirles nada a estas basuras—Xanxus al parecer seguía molesto por lo que hicieron estos mafiositos, pero tal parece que esa no era la única razón. —Interrumpieron mi sueño y para colmo invaden mi mansión.

—¡Discúlpame, pero nadie nos dijo que estabas durmiendo aquí! ¿¡Y cómo que tu mansión!? ¡Esta mansión es del gran _Nono_ , así que no tienes derecho a decir que es tuya!—intervino un furioso Gokudera al ver cómo le decían basura a sus amigos, principalmente a su Tsuna-sama—…¡Y el que primero llega es el que saluda, idiota!

—Gokudera, te recuerdo que es hijo del _Nono_ , así que se le pasa—corrigió Orégano. —Xanxus, sigo esperando a que digas algo.

« _¡Srta. Orégano, no lo apoye!_ » pensó Gokudera en ese instante.

Luego de escuchar atentamente las palabras de Gokudera, Xanxus se prendió en cólera, tanto que casi le brincaba al pobre de Gokudera, si no fuera por la voz intercesora que apareció en ese momento, los pequeños estuvieran en el suelo, peleándose como 2 gatas (sí, señores, como 2 gatas).

—Xanxus, será mejor que te disculpes en este momento—La voz calmada y tranquila del _Nono_ calmó su ser. —Estos pequeños no tienen la culpa de que te hayas despertado, así que, discúlpate.

—…— Xanxus nunca había pronunciado estas palabras en su vida, ni a su propio padre, ahora tenía que decírselas a un montón de basuras como ellos. ¡Eso nunca! ¡El Gran Xanxus-sama no se disculpa ante nadie!

—Abuelito, no te preocupes, Xanxus no nos hizo nada—Intervino Tsuna tratando de calmar la situación. —Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, y ellos son Basil y Hayato. ¡Un gusto, Xanxus!

Dicho esto Tsuna extendió su mano para que Xanxus y él la estrecharan, cosa que para sorpresa de todos, sucedió. Xanxus y Tsuna estrecharon sus manos. Nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera el Nono con su gran intuición pudo ver este acontecimiento venir.

— ¿Por… qué no vienes… y te quedas con… nosotros… un ratito?—Preguntó Basil, más nervioso y asustado que nunca, al parecer pensaba que si decía o preguntaba algo fuera de lugar Xanxus lo mataría (literal).

—No tengo tiempo para compartir con ustedes…—dicho esto soltó la mano de Tsuna para irse, no sin antes decir algunas palabras. —Lo… sien…to, por lo de… hace un rato…

Después de tremendas palabras Xanxus salió corriendo por las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la Mansión, el Noveno también lo imitó no sin antes decirle a Tsuna y a los demás que lo sentía por su hijo y que siguieran con la fiesta, que algo como eso no podría impedirla.

Los mafiositos y Orégano acataron la orden de su jefe y decidieron segur celebrando el cumpleaños #7 de Basil, sin ninguna desesperación que los apure, ninguna preocupación, ninguna aflicción, ningún mal, empezaron a bailar, comer y jugar disfrutando su día.

Sin saber lo que les deparaba el mañana…

* * *

— _ **Al día siguiente**_ _ **—**_

Era una bella mañana en la cuidad de Sicilia, Italia. Los pájaros cantaban, la fresca brisa acariciaba las cortinas de seda de cierta habitación mientras los cálidos rayos del sol entraban por las mismas, despertando así al pequeño niño que estaba, hasta hace unos segundos, durmiendo muy cómodamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Comenzó a removerse un poco en la cama, no quería despertarse. Su cama estaba muy calentita… Pero el sol, al parecer, tenía otros planes, no quería que siguiera haciéndose el vago. Así que no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus ojos.

Con algo de pereza, comenzó por desperezarse para luego, lentamente, sentarse. No pudo evitar bostezar un poco, era muy temprano… Se quedó mirando un rato a la nada… En serio quería volver a dormir… De repente, escuchó el sonido de una puerta al ser tocada… Duró unos segundos para darse cuenta de que era la de su habitación.

— ¿Sí?—Preguntó mientras volvía a bostezar y se frotaba uno de sus ojitos.

—Joven Sawada, el _Nono_ y sus guardianes están esperando por usted para el desayuno—Dijo la Srta. Gia Caruso.

Tsuna, al registrar esas palabras, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Tan tarde era? Miró al reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche y se asombró al darse cuenta de que eran las 9:27. ¡Faltaban 3 minutos para la hora del desayuno y él aún seguía en cama!

De inmediato saltó de la cama para entrar rápidamente al cuarto de baño. — ¡Salgo en unos segundos Srta. Gia!

Al escuchar la afirmativa del joven pensaba en retirarse, y fue cuando comenzó a escuchar varios ruidos… Estaba haciendo un gran escándalo, espera… Eso…¿eran ollas? ¿Qué hacían unas ollas dentro de la habitación del pequeño joven? Un momento… ¿Qué era eso que acaba de sonar…?

—Joven Sawada…—Dudó un poco antes de continuar— ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?—Iba a entrar a la habitación. Ya tenía su mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando esta, de repente, se abrió, dejando ver a un sofocado Tsuna.

Su respiración era rápida, y trataba de decir algo…—Ya… estoy listo…—Habló entrecortadamente—Y, respondiendo a su pregunta, sí, está todo bien, no ha pasado nada. Gracias por preocuparte—Dijo esto último con una sonrisa— ¿Nos vamos? No es de buena educación dejar esperando a alguien.

—Por supuesto.

…

Al llegar al comedor…

— _¡Buon giorno a tutti!_

— _Buongiorno,_ Tsunayoshi-kun—Le respondió Timoteo seguido de sus guardianes. —Te noto muy contento esta mañana—Comentó al observar la gran sonrisa de su nieto.

— ¡Pero claro que estoy contento!—Exclamó— ¿Es que no recuerdas abuelito? Hoy prometiste jugar conmigo.

Timoteo, al recordar cuando le prometió eso iba a responder una afirmativa, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, Coyote intervino:—No creo que eso pueda ser posible, chico—Dijo y eso extrañó y entristeció mucho a Tsuna—Sucede y acontece que los personajes de Bouche (Guardián de la Niebla: Novena Generación) y Visconti (Guardián de la Nube: Novena Generación) se pusieron a pelear en medio del trato con una _Famiglia_ y para rematar Nie (Guardián del Sol: Novena Generación), que también estaba allí, se les unió en vez de detenerlos, destruyendo la mitad de la ciudad de Palermo en el proceso—Dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada de muerte a los mencionados—Es por eso que, Tsuna-kun, el _Nono_ no podrá acompañarte a jugar hoy, ya que tiene montañas y montañas de papeleo que hacer.

Al terminar su pequeña explicación, Coyote pudo observar varias expresiones faciales: Los guardianes antes mencionados no tenían ni la más mínima vergüenza de sus actos, es más, parecía como si hubieran ignorado todo lo que dijo. Él pequeño Tsuna pudo observar la inmensa tristeza que emanaba de él y, de su jefe… Bueno, era como una mezcla entre la furia, la resignación y el horror. Debió habérselo imaginado.

—Y… ¿No hay manera de que se tome unos minutos para jugar conmigo? ¡Solo unos pocos! Por favor, por favor, poooorrrfaaaaaaaa—Rogó con sus ojitos aguados por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

Coyote decidió mirar hacia otra parte, si veía esos ojos… No dudaría en aceptar cualquier cosa que pidiera el menor. Debía de ser fuerte. —No. Lo siento mucho, Tsuna-kun—Dijo, aún mirando hacia otro lado—Pero no es una decisión que se pueda eludir—Agregó al ver que el _Nono_ estaba a punto de ceder ante los ojos de perrito del chico.

Tsuna se deprimió al instante. Y él que ya estaba tan emocionado…—Entiendo, lamento haber sido tan insistente.

A todos los presentes se les oprimió el corazón al oír el tono de voz tan deprimente y resignante con el cual el pequeño había hablado.

—No te pongas triste pequeño—Consolaba Ganauche (Guardián del Trueno; Novena Generación) —Sabes que si fuera por todos nosotros estaríamos las 24 horas del día contigo. Pero también sabes que tenemos responsabilidades de las cuales ocuparnos. En el mundo en el que vivimos no podemos dejar nada al azar, lo comprendes, ¿cierto?

Al escuchar tales palabras, Tsuna, cayó en cuenta… Estaban en la mafia. No podían darse el lujo de estar jugando siempre con él, así que asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección el porqué de su negativa.

Ganauche, al ver eso, sonrió—Buen chico. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Basil y el perrito, digo, Hayato?—Lo hizo a propósito, sólo quería cambiar de tema y que el pequeño Tsu volviese a sonreír.

Tsuna hizo un gran puchero al oír como el Sr. Ganauche había llamado a su amigo. — ¡Mou, Sr. Ganauche! No llame a Hayato de esa forma—Nadie en la mesa pudo aguantar la risa ante la tierna escena. Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse— ¡No se rían!

El _Nono_ , tratando de contener la risa, manifestó: —Lo sentimos, Tsunayoshi-kun, pero tienes que entendernos. Eres muy adorable cuando pones esa cara—Respiró hondo para calmarse—Ya quiero ver cuando crezcas, todos los pretendientes que vas a tener—Se le formó una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa en la cara—A Iemitsu no le agradará ni un poco.

Tsuna, al no entender lo último que dijo su abuelito, decidió dejarlo de lado y responder a la pregunta: —Hayato tiene práctica de piano con la Srta. Lavina, así que no puede venir hoy y Basil está en un entrenamiento especial que hacen los nuevos reclutas de la CEDEF, así que tampoco podrá venir, sino hasta entrada la noche.

—Ya veo—Declaro Nie (Guardián del Sol; Novena Generación) para luego llevarse a la boca un pedazo de pan dando así por finalizado su desayuno—Bueno, ¿por qué no te pones a practicar tus artes marciales durante un rato? Para que no estés aburrido. También, ya que te gusta leer, te puedes pasar un rato por la biblioteca. El cargamento con más libros llegó hoy en la madrugada —Agregó, al ver el asentimiento del pequeño, para luego levantarse e irse al mismo tiempo que la mayoría.

En la mesa sólo quedaban Tsuna, El _Nono_ y Coyote, pues estos eran los únicos que no habían terminado su desayuno.

…

—Bueno, Tsuna-kun, espero que no te aburras demasiado. _Nono_ , tenemos que irnos.

—Cuando acabe con mi papeleo, iré a jugar contigo, Tsunayoshi-kun—Prometió el _Nono,_ mientras también se levantaba y se iba.

Y así, nuestro pequeño cielo se quedó solito en el comedor…

* * *

¡En serio que no tenía nada que hacer!

Ya habían pasado varias horas y Tsuna ya estaba aburrido. Primero fue a practicar, como le recomendó el Sr. Nie, luego fue a la biblioteca, ¡incluso hizo la tarea que le puso el Sr. Coyote sobre la historia de _La Famiglia Vongola!_ Ya era un caso grave si hizo tarea.

—Estoy aburriiiiiiiidoooooo…

Estaba en alguna parte del inmenso jardín de la mansión, en ese momento, por alguna razón, recordó a Xanxus y no pudo evitar reír un poco, quería ser su amigo, pero no sabía cómo… También se preguntaba en dónde estuvo los últimos dos años que no estuvo aquí, después de todo la primera vez que se vieron fue aquí… En eso, le llegó la idea de que podía ir a averiguarlo el mismo, porque, evidentemente, el había estado en Italia, sólo le faltaba averiguar dónde.

Con esa idea en mente, comenzó a correr hacia la salida. No le tomó mucho tiempo dar con ella pero… en este instante estaba frente a una gran pared… Era tan grande que parecía muralla, ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que iba a salir?

Se quedó un rato pensando, algo le decía que tenía que volarse porque no le dejarían salir por la gran puerta de metal que estaba en la entrada, así que… Siguiendo a sus instintos… Eso hizo… Se subió en un árbol cercano, de ahí cogió impulso y…

Simplemente salto.

Una vez sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Algo… No, su Intuición le decía que si no lo hacía, lo atraparían y lo llevarían de vuelta a la mansión… y no quería eso. ¡Estaba muy aburrido ahí dentro!

Después de tanto correr llegó al centro de la ciudad, era preciosa… Nunca la había visto por su propia cuenta, siempre estaba acompañado o por su padre o por su abuelito, pero ahora… ¡Podía ir a los lugares a los cuales no pudo ir con ellos!

Y, con eso en mente, nuestro pequeño cielo, fue a disfrutar de su día fuera de la mansión.

…

El día había pasado de manera rápida, ya era de noche y Tsuna corría hacia la mansión _… «Ugh, me regañarán»_ Eran sus pensamientos. Y al estar en ellos no notó que unas personas estaban justo delante de él… Y la colisión fue inevitable.

—Lo siento mucho, no iba prestando atención al camino—Dijo Tsuna. —Tengo prisa, así que, con su permiso…—Intentó levantarse e irse pero uno de esos hombres lo agarró de una mano, impidiendo su salida.

—A ver niño, ¿crees que una simple disculpa arreglara esto?—Cuestionó uno de los hombres frente a él.

—Em… Lo siento muchísimo—Dijo. — ¿Cómo puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo?—Agregó al ver que no lo dejaban irse. Debía irse de ahí, algo no estaba bien. Su Intuición le decía que saliera de allí. RÁPIDO.

El hombre que estaba detrás del que lo estaba agarrando fue el que respondió: —Hay un lugar al que queremos llegar, pero no conocemos muy bien la ciudad, ¿crees poder ayudarnos a llegar?

Tsuna no quería ir, en verdad no quería, su Intuición le decía que se fuera lo más rápido que podía de ahí, pero… Estaba bien ayudar a los demás, ¿cierto?

Al estar demasiado tiempo pensando, los hombres se impacientaron. El chico no estaba cooperando, así que sería por las malas.

— ¿¡Que no oíste lo que te acabamos de decir, mocoso!?—Ante semejante grito, Tsuna se asustó— ¡Qué vengas con nosotros! ¡No importa lo que pienses! ¡Te vienes con nosotros!—Inmediatamente, tras decir eso, comenzaron a arrastrarlo para llevárselo con ellos.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡No quiero ir con ustedes!—Tsuna se retorcía, no quería ir con ellos. NUNCA. JAMÁS EN SU VIDA.

—Maldito mocoso… Si quieres que sea así…—Para luego darle un golpe en la nuca… Lo último que Tsuna vio fueron las sonrisas maliciosas en las caras de esos hombres.

* * *

— _ **En algún lugar en el tiempo**_ _ **—**_

Aquí estaba otra vez, en el mismo lugar pero, a la vez, en ningún lugar.

Estaba, una vez más, el mismo hombre dentro de toda esa oscuridad pensando en lo que vio la última vez a través de ahí. No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el seño al evocar esos recuerdos. No había vuelto a mirar por ahí, esperando que la situación mejorara sin tener que intervenir. Era hora de ver si todo estaba donde debería.

Chasqueó los dedos. A los pocos segundos comenzó a aparecer una pequeña luz enfrente de él formando, no un lago, pero si un espejo casi tan alto como él.

A través del espejo se podía ver claramente cómo la misma mujer de largo pelo azulado estaba en labor de parto. Sin embargo, se notaba a leguas que esta estaba teniendo complicaciones para traer al mundo a su bebé.

Estaba sudando a mares… Había perdido demasiada sangre, aun para alguien en su estado… Además de que el bebé no salía, no importa cuánto pujara, el bebé no salía… Los doctores, al ver esto, decidieron hacer una cesárea de emergencia y evitar perder a la madre.

…

Había funcionado. Todo había salido bien. La madre estaba fuera de peligro y ahora "la bebé" estaba siendo limpiada para después entregársela a su madre.

— ¿Dón…de… está? —Sus palabras salían de forma forzada, casi no tenía fuerzas… Tenía que ver a su bebé. ¡Pero ya!

—Justo aquí Sra. Luce, es una niña—Dijo mientras le entregaba al bebé y esta la cargaba entre sus brazos. —Al parecer es un bebé muy saludable, Sra. Luce.

—Sí… es… hermosa… Mi hermo… sa… Aria…—Tras decir esto, la mujer que tenía por nombre "Luce" empezó a toser violentamente, no paraba.

Los doctores se alarmaron cuando, de repente, esta tosió sangre y todas las máquinas comenzaron a pitar. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? Ella estaba bien hace unos segundos y ahora… ¿La estaban perdiendo? No podían dejar que eso pasara.

Rápidamente, le quitaron a la beba de sus brazos para llevarla a la sala de maternidad. Sin embargo esta comenzó a llorar y a aferrarse a su madre.

— ¡Sáquenla de aquí! ¡Si es un virus, no podemos dejar que se infecte!

— ¡Entendido Doctor!—Las enfermeras se apresuraron a sacar a la beba, ahora Aria, de ahí. Con un poco de esfuerzo, para no lastimar a la pequeña Aria, lograron separarla de la Sra. Luce y salieron de ahí.

— ¡Doctor, su corazón se detuvo!—Exclamó otra enfermera— ¡Le estoy aplicando RCP y la paciente no responde!

—Esto es malo…—Susurró— ¡Traigan el desfibrilador!

— ¡A la orden!

—Conecte los electrodos—Dijo el Doctor mientras revisaba el pulso de la paciente. Nulo. Completamente nulo.

—Análisis en proceso…—Todo esto se hacía mientras se le ponían los electrodos en el tórax de Luce.

—200J, listos. Descarga recomendada, aléjese del paciente— Al oír esas palabras el Doctor presionó la tecla Shock.

—Todavía no hay pulso, comenzando con la reanimación cardiopulmonar por un minuto.

…

—Nada, todavía no hay pulso, Doctor.

— ¡Realízale otro análisis!

—Análisis en proceso… Se recomienda otra descarga.

…

—Carga… 280J, lista. Descarga recomendada, aléjese del paciente. —Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido… Otro Shock.

—Sin pulso. ¡No estamos consiguiendo nada con esto, doctor! ¡La paciente no responde!

— ¡No podemos dejar morir a un paciente así por así!—Todo se estaba saliendo de control. La paciente estaba cada vez más pálida. Si no la reanimaban con esta…— ¡Carguen otra descarga!

—Carga… 360J… En proceso… Carga… lista. Descarga recomendada, aléjese del paciente—Y eso fue lo único que tuvo que oír el Doctor para presionar por última vez el botón Shock.

…

— ¿El pulso de la paciente…?—Preguntó el Doctor. Las enfermeras sólo pudieron negar… Se había ido. Sólo pudo apretar fuertemente sus dientes y formar puños con sus manos. A ningún Doctor le gustaba perder pacientes después de todo.

—No queda de otra… Desconéctenla. —Ordenó—La Sra. Luce ha muerto a las 03:17 de la madrugada del día 10 de febrero del año en progreso—Todas esas palabras salieron sin vida y desganadas de su boca. —Asegúrense de llamar a algún familiar, que la beba tenga anotado en su pulsera su día de nacimiento y el número que tiene la Sra. Luce para que puedan reconocerla.

—Entendido, Doctor.

...

Todo esto fue observado por aquel hombre en las tinieblas. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante lo que acababa de observar. Había muerto. Ella Había muerto… ELLA había muerto… La pieza principal del Tri-Ni-Sette… Había muerto.

¿Cómo se supone que arreglaría esto ahora?

No tenía idea.

No importa si al Tri-Ni-Sette le faltaban _Tormentas, Rayos o Nieblas_ … Este, al menos, tenía que tener un _Cielo,_ y en ese tiempo no había siquiera uno… Después de todo, la heredera de la que iba a ser uno de los próximos _Cielos_ estaba recién nacida y no podría ocupar el lugar de su madre. Ella era la que comenzaba con los ciclos en cada mundo paralelo, hasta que el próximo _Cielo_ naciera. Y, con su muerte, no había nadie con las cualidades necesarias como para suplantarla.

Por lo menos, no en ese tiempo.

Después de todo, había una persona, justamente en esa misma línea de tiempo, que podría sustituirla. Esta persona, incluso tenía un alma más pura y bella que la ahora difunta. El único problema era que… Esa persona estaba algunas décadas en el futuro y era posible que causara una anomalía en el tiempo si la traía aquí…

Claro, que esa era una idea algo arriesgada.

—Esto en verdad es un gran y verdadero problema…—Suspiró— Hace tiempo que no pasaba algo similar—Se quedó pensando en las diferentes variaciones que tienen todos y cada uno de los distintos mundos paralelos— Supongo que no hay nada que seguir pensando. Su presencia aquí es necesaria—Sentenció— Ya pensaré luego en algo para que los daños que ocasione su estancia aquí sean mínimos.

De repente movió su mano, como si estuviera pasando la página de un libro y la imagen del espejo cambió. Ahora podía verse la imagen de un niño, que no podía tener más de 10, de rebeldes cabellos castaños, grandes ojos achocolatados y piel tersa que desayunaba junto a su familia. Era una bonita escena. Casi se arrepentía de poner ese destino sobre él. Casi. Lástima que en estas cosas él no dudaba ni un poco en hundir a cualquiera sólo para que el Tri-Ni-Sette estuviese totalmente equilibrado y en perfecto estado. No era por cínico ni por otra cosa, es sólo que… Del Tri-Ni-Sette dependía todo el mundo y no sólo este sino todos y cada uno de los mundos paralelos, así que no importa quién sea, con tal de que el Tri-Ni-Sette esté bien, él hará lo que sea. Es su deber después de todo.

Y así, con sus pensamientos definidos y con un plan ya trazándose en su mente, justo como la última vez, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, todo desapareció… Una vez más.


	9. El Secuestro

_**Desde Día #01**_

 _ **Base de Estraneo**_

Estaba a la deriva, entre la realidad y el sueño… ¿Dónde se encontraba?... ¿Qué había sucedido?... No recordaba nada…Tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble… ¿Qué era ese sonido?... ¿Palabras?... ¿Estaban hablando?...

—Han… uno bueno… ¿…de lo… contras…?

—Es… baco… do en el par…

No entendía lo que estaban diciendo… Ni siquiera lograba captar la frase por completo… ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Quiénes estaban hablando?... Espera… ¿Eran más de uno?

—Estos …dresirrespon… de hoy … día, pero bue… a noso… nos …viene mu… después de …do tene… un nue… coneji… de in…

—Mira… al pare… nues… pe… ñose …ta des…tando.

Esperaron a que terminara de despabilarse y que analizara en dónde estaba para poder darle una bienvenida adecuada:

— ¡Felicidades, chico!—Dijo un peli-negro, una vez Tsuna se dio cuenta de su entorno.

Tenía a dos personas delante de él, un castaño y un peli-negro, este más alto que el otro, ambos usaban batas de laboratorio—Te has ganado un boleto de ida al infierno. Bienvenido seas. —Anunció con una sonrisa macabra— Ponte cómodo y esperamos que te acostumbres rápido a tu nueva vida porque…—Se acercó a Tsuna— En tu boleto no venía incluido el regreso.

Tsuna retrocedió. Lo que ese hombre decía… No podía ser verdad— ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Este es otro de sus juegos? ¿Y mi abuelito?—Al ver que no respondían se asustó—Lo que dijiste antes…—Dudó antes de continuar—No es verdad… ¿Cierto?

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, algo divertidos por la inocencia del niño, y asintieron. Habría que sacarlo de su error. Quizás no le vaya a gustar, pero eso a ellos les traía sin cuidado. Después de todo tenían que comenzar con los experimentos desde ahora, y, ya que el niño está tan dispuesto, ¿por qué no comenzar con su resistencia y aguante? Y de paso, su fuerza mental, ya que están a punto de romper su espíritu.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

— ¿¡Que no te acabamos de dar la bienvenida al infierno, mocoso!?—Dijo el hombre castaño para luego alzar del cabello a Tsuna y ponerlo a su altura, mientras este se retorcía— ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Desde ahora serás nuestro conejillo de indias!—Sonrió, dejando ver su amarilla dentadura y susurró: —Espero que estés preparado.

De repente, azotó a Tsuna contra la pared, haciendo que esta se quebrara. Tsuna en este punto ya tenía su cara bañada en lágrimas. Quería salir de ahí. Quería a su padre, a su abuelito. A quien sea, pero no quería estar ahí. Intentó pararse para salir corriendo pero uno de los hombres lo notó, puso su pie en su espalda y aplicando una fuerza descomunal comenzó a retorcer su pie encima de su espalda.

— ¿Cómo está?¿Lo sientes? ¿Te duele, cierto?—Preguntó con una retorcida sonrisa—Esta es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que te espera, crío, así que ve acostumbrándote—Aplicó más fuerza, Tsuna no pudo evitar el grito de dolor que salió de su boca—Sí, así mismo, retuércete, grita, ruega que paremos; no te servirá de nada, pero es excitante ver como lo haces.

Agarró a Tsuna por una pierna y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia las salas de experimentación.

— ¡Nooooooooooooo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor!—Suplicó Tsuna. Estaba aterrado. No quería saber lo que esos hombres serían capaces de hacerle. Se quería ir a su casita. Sin embargo, nadie vino a su llamado.

Se estaba moviendo demasiado y eso, a los hombres no le gustó ni un poco. El de pelo más oscuro se hartó de su lloriqueo y le asestó una patada justo en la boca del estómago.

Tsuna rodó por todo el pasillo hasta estrellarse nuevamente contra una pared. La fuerza de la patada lo dejó sin aire y el impacto le hizo escupir sangre.

—Maldito chiquillo, quédate quieto. Aquí no hay nadie que pueda salvarte—Sentenció—Recuérdalo.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Tsuna. Nadie iba a poder ayudarlo. Estaba solo… y en un lugar completamente desconocido para él. Mientras pensaba en todo eso, intentó recuperar el aliento y levantarse pero el dolor del reciente golpe se lo impedía. Ni siquiera en los entrenamientos con el Sr. Visconti (Guardián de la Nube; Novena Generación) salía tan herido, pero era de esperarse, el Sr. Visconti se contenía, estos hombres no. Logró ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo, sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo así cuando uno de los hombres volvió a sujetarlo de su cabello y retomó su trayecto. Tsuna trató de no hacer ruido esta vez, no obstante, las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos no se detenían.

—Camina mocoso, que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Tenemos que categorizarte— Dijo, cuando de repente doblaron hacia la derecha para luego entrar a un cuarto totalmente blanco. Tsuna pudo notar que este tenía una camilla, varias pantallas y algunas mesas en las cuales había agujas y jeringuillas, muchas de estas últimas. De diferentes tamaños y capacidades.

Al ver eso,Tsuna se aterró,intentózafarse del agarre de su raptor, pero, el hombre estaba tan irritado por el comportamiento del crío que sólo atinó a propinarle un puñetazo justo en el medio de la cara. Lo que dejó al pobre Tsuna con un enorme moretón alrededor de su ojo, el cual ya comenzaba a ponerse morado en su pequeño rostro y un pequeño hilo de sangre que bajaba desde su nariz hasta su labio.

El golpe lo había atontado, era increíble que siguiera consciente, eso les decía mucho a los hombres. Este chico tenía resistencia. Era de los buenos. Se habían sacado la lotería con este. Era una buena adquisición, sólo esperaban que este no fuera tan problemático como lo eran los experimentos #14, #49 y, especialmente, el #69. Este era todo un dolor de cabeza, siempre con esa risa que los sacaba de quicio pero, al menos, era el único que había soportado cinco de los seis caminos del infierno y, si no mal recordaban, en estos momentos debería de estar pasando por el sexto. No pudieron evitar que una sonrisa macabra apareciera en sus rostros. Pronto sabrían si aquel arrogante mocoso podría soportar el experimento y así, al fin, tener los resultados. Miraron a Tsuna, ya querían experimentar con su nuevo ían muchas cosas en mente para él.

Pusieron a Tsuna en una camilla y lo sujetaron con cadenas a la misma. Uno de esos hombres, el más alto, tomó una de las jeringuillas que estaban encima de las mesas y comenzó a sacarle sangre, el pequeño punzón que sintió Tsuna logró devolverlo a la realidad, sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer estando de los pies a la cabeza lleno de cadenas. A penas podía respirar como se debería.

Al terminar de sacar la sangre, el hombre peli-negro la puso en una extraña máquina color gris, la cual estaba en una esquina de la habitación, no era grande pero tampoco pequeña, Tsuna no se había percatado de ella cuando entró. La maquina, por unos segundos, emitió algunas luces de varios colores, estas pasaban del amarillo hasta el índigo y de regreso. Al final se detuvo en el naranja, para luego, la máquina, emitir su juicio e informar a los hombres de su reciente hallazgo:

 _ **Iniciando Análisis.**_

 _Elemento Cielo: Este elemento es muy raro, normalmente, sólo el 2.72% de toda la población mundiales un Elemento Cielo, esto se debe a que no cualquier persona puede proteger, entender, contener, cuidar, aceptar, amar y darle la calidez de un hogar a otras. Regularmente, la persona que es poseedor del Elemento Cielo es muy fuerte, tanto física como espiritualmente, también, puede ser muy frágil si llegara a perder a alguna persona de su familia, lo que se consideraría ahora, sus guardianes; no obstante, por ellos, el Elemento Cielo, es capaz de sacrificar su vida sólo para que su familia estétotalmente sana y salva. Su deber es abarcar a todos los demás guardianes o elementos:_ _el sol, el trueno, la tormenta, la lluvia, la nube y la niebla_ _; los influencia a todos, los entiende y los acepta, convirtiéndose así, en el cielo que lo cubre todo._

 _Estado de las llamas: Activo._

 _Capacidad: En desarrollo._

 _Pureza: 100%._

 _Control: 59% y en aumento._

 _Número asignado para el experimento: 27._

 _ **Análisis Finalizado.**_

Esto sólo pudo sacar una sonrisa descomunal de sus rostros porque, además de tener resistencia, el chico era un _Elemento Cielo_ , elelemento másescaso y raro de todo el mundo, en serio que se habían sacado la lotería con este chico. Era la primera vez que tenían entre sus brazos semejante tesoro. Oh. Sí que se iban a divertir sonsacando y explotando todo el cuerpo y llamas del chico.

A Tsuna no le gustó ni un poco las expresiones que tenían esos hombres. Tampoco cuando de repente lo miraron como si fuera su mayor descubrimiento hasta ahora el cual querían explorar, y a fondo. Y mucho menos cuando comenzaron a acercarse a él.

Su cara mostraba el más puro terror.

—Oh, pequeño, no tengas miedo. Prometemos no romperte en demasía, después de todo eres muy preciado para nosotros. Todo saldrá muy bien.

Tsuna no creía que saliera bien parado de esta situación.

—Desde ahora el #27 será tu nuevo nombre, olvídate del otro porque jamás en tu vida volverás a ser llamado así. Con eso claro, entonces, ¿por qué no comenzamos, #27?—Dijo el castaño mayor utilizando su nuevo nombre mientras pulsaba varios botones. De repente, de las paredes comenzaron a salir varios utensilios, como bisturís, jeringuillas, agujas y uno parecía soltar chispas eléctricas, estos se acercaban lentamente al pequeño cuerpo de Tsuna.

Este quiso soltarse y salir de ahí, pero no podía, las cadenas no lo dejaban siquiera moverse unos centímetros. Lágrimas amargas salían de sus ojos. Cada vez veía con más horror como esas cosas se iban acercando y, cuando al fin hicieron contacto con su cuerpo, no pudo evitar gritar como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida.

Y así, en ese cuarto, sólo podían escucharse los dolorosos gritos y lamentos de un pequeño, el cual ya no tenía esperanza de poder salir de ahí intacto.

* * *

 _ **Día #02**_

 _ **Base de Estraneo**_

No recordaba mucho del día anterior después de que lo pusieran encima de esa camilla y así lo prefería. Le habían despojado de su ropa para ponerle una bata azul marino, la cual casi no le cubría, después de eso comenzaron a jugar con su cuerpo. Lo tenía todo adolorido. Ya no quería seguir aquí. Quería a su madre con él, a su padre, a su…

—Buenos días #27—Al escuchar una voz, levantó de inmediato la cabeza. No era ninguno de los hombres de ayer, esteera un hombre alto, de pelo negro de punta con una mancha de cabello blanca y ojos azules. Portador, también, de una barba de tres días alrededor de su cara. Llevaba puesto unos lentes, un traje de color amarillo con una camisa azul, una corbata y una bata de laboratorio blanca—Desde ahora voy a ser el científico encargado de los experimentos que se le realicen a tu cuerpo y a tus llamas, así que es mi deber el mantenerte con vida—Anunció—Es hora de tu comida del día. Vamos.

Tsuna, sólo podía resignarse, después de todo, esta iba a ser su nueva vida. Al tratar de levantarse, cayó nuevamente al suelo, apenas podía mantenerse en posición vertical, los experimentos de el día anterior lo dejaron sumamente agotado, pero, tenía que comer algo, sino colapsaría, y rá í que, con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y comenzó a seguir al hombre que ya le sacaba varios metros de distancia.

Al llegar junto a él, comenzó a mirar hacia los lados y se dio cuenta de que había más niños y niñas como él ahí, algunos máspequeños que él, otros más grandes… Comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿En dónde estaban sus familias? ¿Acaso los habrían abandonado? A él… ¿También le harían lo mismo? No pudo evitar apretar sus puños ante sus propios pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de pensar así. Debía ser fuerte, ello sabía, lo sentía, que su padre, su abuelito y todos los demás estaban buscándolo, sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que í que, respiro hondo y, siguió observando las diferentes celdas junto a los diversos niños y niñas que habían, hasta que su mirada chocó con una bicolor, era increíble… Nunca había visto algo parecido, uno de sus ojos era de un fuerte color rojo, mientras el otro de un profundo azul… Eran hermosos… No podía apartar su mirada de esos preciosos ojos…

El científico al darse cuenta de a quién estaba mirando el nuevo juguete decidió explicarle quién era:

—Ese a quien estás viendo es el #69—Dijo, haciendo que Tsuna volteara su mirada para, ahora, posarla en él, sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo, puesto que devolvió su mirada a el chico que estaba en la celda—Es el más problemático de estas instalaciones. Una vez, mientras estábamos en un experimento con él, hizo que dos de nuestros más valiosos científicos se suicidaran. Desde ese día lo hemos puesto en una celda para él solo. En total aislamiento. No lo sacamos de ahí a menos que sea para otro experimento, incluso se le lleva la comida a su celda. No podemos permitirnos tener más bajas. Ese chico tiene una gran capacidad de influenciar la mente de los demás…Es de temer… Si aprecias tu vida no te le acerques—Avisó—No queremos perder a un _Elemento Cielo_ por mero capricho. ¿Entendido? Si lo haces no tendré más remedio que imponerte un castigo—Advirtió.

Tsuna asintió porque presentía que si no lo hacía le iría mal, muy mal, pero… También sentía que el chico de la celda, no era mala persona, sí, había quitado la vida de dos personas, pero cualquiera lo haría en estas circunstancias.

Su último pensamiento antes de doblar por el pasillo fue: _«Tengo que conocerlo, aunque me cueste un castigo por parte de ese hombre, tengo que hacerlo»_

…

— ¿Sólo esto?—Fue su pregunta al ver como ponían delante de él una hogaza de pan y un vaso con agua. Tenía mucha hambre. ¡Esto no saciaría su hambre ni un poco!

— ¿Y qué esperabas, un bufete?—Se burló el científico—Estás atrapado aquí, eres nuestro rehén, nuestro prisionero, nuestro conejillo de indias—Mientras hablaba más se acercaba al rostro de Tsuna—Harás lo que digamos, actuarás como queramos ycomerás lo que te demos, todo sin replicar u objetar. ¿Entiendes?—Al ver cómo bajó su cabeza, lo tomó como una afirmación—Ahora, termina de una vez que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Un escalofríorecorrió todo su cuerpo. Tomó el pedazo de pan, con las manos temblorosas y, comenzó a comer. Ya sabía lo que venía y no quería que llegara pero sabía que era imposible evitar su destino. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer algo para evitarlo, pero… Estaba tan cansado que apenas podía sostener la comida debidamente. Trató de comer lo más lento que pudo, todo para retrasar el inevitable momento en el cual lo volverían a torturar como el día anterior. Al hombre, al parecer no le importó mucho, estaba viendo algo en una pantalla que había salido de quién-sabe-dónde, muy entretenido, no había vuelto a mirar hacia Tsuna desde que se burló de él.

Quizás podría aprovechar este momento.

Discretamente, miró la habitación en donde se encontraban, quería saber si había alguna salida de ahí, además de la puerta por la cual habían entrado, pero no. Todo estaba sellado, no había ventanas por donde pasara la luz del sol o alguna apertura en el techo. ¡Ni siquiera en el suelo había alguna ranura por la cual pudiera salir de ahí! ¿Cómo eso era posible? Eso lo hizo ponerse a pensar… ¿En dónde demonios había un lugar así en Sicilia?

—Ya es hora #27, nos vamos, hayas terminado o no—Cogió de un brazo a Tsuna y salió por una puerta escondida que había en una esquina de la habitación y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el pasillo que apareció. Tsuna, tomó nota de eso en su mente. Le podría servir en otra ocasión y, sobre lo otro… Ya seguiría pensando en eso después, ahora, lo que tenía que tener en mente era cómo sobrevivir a lo que venía.

Llegaron a una habitación, igual a la última en donde lo habían puesto, pero, esta vez no lo amarraron a la camilla sino que de la pared salieron unas manos robóticas que lo sujetaron por sus manos y piernas dejándolo en el aire. De repente, recibió una descarga que le sacó el aliento.

—Oh, ¿Fue demasiado fuerte para ti? Pero estás vivo, ¿no?

—Dé… jame ir…

—De ninguna manera #27, nunca había tenido un objeto de experimentos tan resistente antes, así que tendrás que aguantar porque…—Mostró una sonrisa macabra—Ahora simplemente acabamos de empezar. Aquí va la segunda.

El grito que dejó salir de su boca hizo que el científico ampliara más su sonrisa.

—Mira que sí eres muy resistente, no cualquiera soporta dos descargas de las llamas tipo _Trueno._ No sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿cierto?—Al ver que no respondía, continuó— Permíteme explicarte: El _Elemento Trueno_ o las llamas del _Trueno_ , como quieras llamarle, su característica es la dureza o solidificación, es el elemento más resistente de los seis elementos que protegen al _Cielo_. Se dice que el _Elemento Cielo_ es más resistente pero nunca se ha comprobado científicamente, ya que, después de todo, nunca un _Elemento Cielo_ se ha prestado para confirmarlo, los demás elementos siempre lo sobreprotegen, lo cual es una muy decisión muy inteligente…—Divagó—Pero…—Otra descarga… Otro grito—Ahora yo tengo aquí un pequeño _Cielo_ , me pregunto si no terminaré por romperlo con tantas cosas que tengo planeado para él.

Ya no podía más… Las descargas se hacían cada vez más potentes, no creía poder mantener la conciencia por mucho tiempo.

Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando sintió como le echaban un balde de agua fría encima. El cambio de temperatura le hizo volver a gritar.

— ¿Por qué… hiciste eso?—Estaba tiritando. ¿De dónde había salido el balde? ¿Es que tiene un hoyo negro que lo sigue a todas partes o qué?

— ¿Sabes? Es de mala educación dormirse cuando otras personas están hablando contigo—Ignoró lo que había dicho—Y yo que pensaba que tus padres te habían enseñado modales—Puso una mano en su frente y fingió sentirse despechado—Aún no he terminado de explicarte y mucho menos el experimento, así que préstame atención. ¿Por dónde estaba…? ¡Ah, sí! El deber del guardián del _Trueno._ Su deber es ser como un pararrayos que recibe todo el daño a la familia y lo anula, convirtiéndose así en el _Trueno_ que esconde un golpe simple pero poderoso. Ahora, teniendo eso claro, ¿por qué no continuamos en donde nos quedamos?

* * *

 _ **Día #03**_

 _ **Cuarteles Generales de la CEDEF**_

La próxima vez se lo pensaría dos veces antes de comprar leones para la CEDEF. También se lo pensaría dos veces para volver a hacer enojar a Orégano. Mira que es verdad que una mujer puede ser verdaderamente aterradora cuando se lo propone ¡Nunca había firmado tantos papeles en toda su vida! Ahora entendía porque el _Nono_ se escapaba de su oficina para no hacer su papeleo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad… Esos papeles eran el mismísimo infierno. Tenía toda la mano adolorida ¡Incluso tenía la marca de la pluma en su mano!… Además de que por culpa de esos endemoniados papeles no había podido ir a ver a su querido atún. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría comiendo bien? ¿Había crecido? Y si había sido así… ¿Cuánto? ¡Ya no podía esperar!

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Orégano entró a su oficina—Iemistu-san, el coche lo está esperando para llevarlo hacia la mansión.

— ¿Eh? Claro, ahora mismo, gracias Orégano—Estaba a punto de salir cuando volvió a oír la voz de su subordinada, la siniestra, voz de su subordinada.

—Espero que para la próxima lo piense mejor antes de hacer cualquier estupidez, Iemitsu-san.

Se rascóla cabeza mientras intentaba reír pero lo que salió fue una pequeña risa forzada—Por supuesto Orégano. Nada de leones para la próxima, ¿cierto?Jejeje…¡Oh, pero mira la hora! Debería ir saliendo ya, no queremos que mi pequeño atún se preocupe porque no he ido a visitarlo, ¿verdad, Orégano?—Cuestionó.

Esta sólo pudo suspirar—Que le vaya bien, jefe. Basil está esperando por usted en la entrada para irse juntos—Informó.

— ¡Gracias Orégano!—Dijo para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

En serio, había algunas veces en las cuales Orégano no sabía quién era el niño entre su jefe y el adorable de Tsuna-kun. Pero… « _Asíes el jefe y nada va a cambiarlo»_ Pensó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **Momentos antes con Basil**_

¿Cómo era posible que hubieran pasado tantos días sin haber ido a visitar a Tsuna-dono? Mira que el entrenamiento lo había dejado molido… No había podido moverse después de los ejercicios que le había puesto Iemitsu-dono a completar. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¡A penas tenía solo siete años! ¿Cómo era posible que se le ocurriera ponerle a subir el _Monte Rose_? Gracias a eso duró varios días en cama, lo que trajo como consecuencia el no poder ir a visitar a Tsuna-dono.

 _«Sólo espero que Tsuna-dono no esté enfadado conmigo por haberle dejado solo estos últimos días»_ Eran sus pensamientos.

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la CEDEF, se había escapado de la enfermería de la misma. ¡Ya no soportaba estar ahí! Lo sentía mucho por el Sr. Turmeric pero no podía quedarse por más tiempo, no tenía la _Súper Intuición Vongola_ pero, sentía que debía ir con Tsuna-dono lo más rápido posible.

 _«Ya me falta poco para llegar a la salida»_ Y claro, todo hubiera salido bien si no lo hubieran halado por detrás de la camiseta que llevaba y levantado del suelo. Dejándolo cara a cara con Orégano.

— ¿Y tú adónde piensas que vas? No estás completamente recuperado de tus heridas como para que estés corriendo de esa manera, Basil—Interrogó Orégano, acusadoramente.

—Oh, vamos, Orégano-dono, déjeme ir. Le prometo que no haré nada que haga abrir mis heridas.

Orégano sólo pudo alzar una de sus cejas ante la petición—Normalmente eres un chico que no desobedece a sus mayores, Basil. ¿Ha pasado algo?—Cuestionó mientras lo dejaba en el piso.

Al verse atrapado, Basil no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad. En serio… No sabía cómo mentir…

—Es que…—Comenzó, algo apenado—Tengo varios días sin visitar a Tsuna-dono y… yo…—A Orégano le pareció muy tierno lo que Basil quería dejar dicho así que lo dejaría pasar. Sólo esta vez.

—Está bien, Basil—Dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello—Sólo no te muevas demasiado, ¿sí? No queremos que tus heridas se abran.

A Basil se le formó una enorme sonrisa al ver que Orégano le dio permiso.

— ¡Muchísimas Gracias, Orégano-dono!

—No hay problema, sólo no le comentes sobre esto a Turmeric—Al ver su asentimiento se dispuso a ir con su jefe hasta que lo recordó—Basil—Llamó al notar que el chico ya llevaba algunos metros lejos de ella—Espera a Iemitsu-san, el también va a visitar a Tsuna-kun. Pero tendrás que esperar un poco hasta que salga, ¿sí?

— ¡Claro!

—Bien—Respondió mientras se alejaba de él— ¡Espéralo en la entrada!

…

— ¡Iemitsu-dono!—Llamó Basil—No ha tardado nada, Orégano-dono me había dicho que lo más probable era que demorara un rato en salir.

 _«Porque lo que quería era regañarme pero logré irme antes de que su sermón pasara a mayores»_ Eran sus pensamientos.

— ¿En serio, Basil? Creo que lo dijo porque pensaba que todavía no había acabado todo mi papeleo—Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa— ¿Por qué no nos ponemos en marcha? Tsuna debe de estar preocupado porque no lo hemos visitado durante un tiempo—Eso pareció llevarse la atención de Basil y olvidarse del tema.

—Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando, Iemitsu-dono? Hay que darnos prisa—Dijo para luego subir a la parte trasera del auto.

 _«Bien hecho Iemitsu, mataste a dos pájaros de un tiro, o mejor dicho, dos personas con la misma excusa»_ Pensó, para luego seguir los pasos de su discípulo y subir al vehículo.

 _ **Momentos antes, en cierta mansión**_

Dentro de la mansión había un increíble mutismo, estaba en calma… En total silencio…

Todas las mucamas y mayordomos caminaban con la cabeza baja, parecía que estaban avergonzados de algo que hicieron, pero, exactamente… ¿De qué?

Si subimos a la segunda planta y nos adentramos en el pasillo de la derecha podremos darnos cuenta de una chica, de no más de 10 años de edad, de pelo rosa, algo pálido y ojos vedes esmeralda, estaba golpeando la puerta de su hermano menor con algo de desesperación. Este no había salido siquiera a comer en los últimos días, y eso la preocupaba.

Todo desde que se enteró…

—Hayato, ábreme por favor…—Rogaba—Tenemos que hablar sobre esto—En su voz se notaba la aflicción—Por… favor…—Su habla se entrecortaba cada vez más—Habla… conmigo… Puedo… explicarlo… —No pudo soportar más tiempo su peso, terminó cayendo al suelo… Las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro—Por… favor… Ha…yato…

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un niño de pelo platinado, encima de su cama, envuelto por una sábana de pies a cabeza. Este estaba escuchando los llamados de su hermana, no, media-hermana, sin embargo no le abriría. No ahora, no después… Nunca. Lo que le había hecho… No creía ser capaz de perdonarla. ¿Cómo pudo?

Y todos se preguntan…¿Qué ha pasado?

Bien, todo se remonta a dos días atrás.

— _ **Flashback**_ _ **—**_

Estaba tan emocionado. Hoy la vería otra vez. ¡Ya quería que pasara por la puerta! Ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para regalarle. ¡No podía esperar!

— ¡Oh, joven Hayato!—Una suave voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Hoy estas más temprano de lo usual—A la pequeña sala acababa de entrar una mujer de largo cabello color plata y ojos del mismo tono. Esta llevaba un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, sujetado por un moño verde en la cintura y zapatos a juego.

A Gokudera se le iluminó la mirada al verla—¡Srta. Lavina! ¡Bienvenida! ¡La estaba esperando!

La mencionada sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risa al contemplar su emoción—Gracias, pequeño—Dijo acercándose al banco del piano en donde estaba sentado el menor— ¿Has practicado?

— ¡Por supuesto!

A Lavina se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro—Buen niño—Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo—Entonces…¿Qué tal si nos vamos un poco más allá?—Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—A Chopin, Étude en C-sharp menor, Op. 10, No. 4.

Y así, la habitación se llenó del hermoso sonido del piano…

A la mañana siguiente…

 _«Hoy iré con Tsuna-sama y le tocaré la pieza que aprendí ayer. De seguro le gustará, siempre le gusta cuando toco el piano»_ Pensaba mientras pasaba en frente a uno de las tantas habitaciones que había en la mansión.

Fue ahí cuando lo oyó…

Cuando se enteró de todo…

Cuando salió de la mentira impuesta por todos…

— ¿Ya te enteraste, ya te enteraste?—Era una de las mucamas.

— ¿De qué?—Replicó el mayordomo.

—El auto de Lavina cayó de un precipicio, se dice que le fallaron los frenos.

 _« ¿Cómo?»_

— ¿¡Como has dicho!?—Se sorprendió.

—Sí. ¿No te habías enterado? Sucedió ayer por la tarde—Respondió, esta vez, una mucama diferente.

 _«No puede ser cierto…_ _»_

—Es una pena—Se lamentó el mayordomo—No quiero saber cómo se pondrá el joven Gokudera con la noticia…—Suspiró—Era su madre biológica después de todo.

 _¡CRASH!_

Todos se espantaron ante el sonido. Miraron hacia la fuente del mismo y, lo que vieron los dejó completamente pálidos y sin la remota idea de qué hacer a continuación…

Ahí, justo al lado de lo que había sido un elegante jarrón del tiempo medieval, del cual sólo quedaban los pedazos, estaba el miembro más joven de la mansión, Hayato Gokudera, mas blanco que la misma nieve, con una cara de profunda incredulidad y el más inmenso dolor plasmado un su rostro.

Esto era malo… Muy malo… ¿Qué se supone que harían en esta situación? Se suponía que el joven no debía de enterarse de eso… Y todo esto por ellos estar hablando de más…

— ¡Oh, Hayato! Estaba buscando…—Bianqui acababa de llegar, quería que su hermano probara el nuevo pastel que había hecho, pero, no pudo siquiera terminar la oración porque este salió corriendo hacia las escaleras— ¿Hayato?—Se veía sumamente pálido. Eso no le dio buena espina. Volteo a ver hacia la servidumbre y, con una voz totalmente fría y sin sentimientos, pregunto: — ¿Qué demonios acaban de hacer?

Tanto las mucamas como los mayordomos comenzaron a sudar frio…—Ve-verá, seño-señorita Bianqui… El jo-joven puede que… n-nos haya escu-cuchado decir quién e-era su madre bi-bioló-lógica—Fue toda una hazaña hacer que esas palabras salieran de su garganta.

Bianqui no pudo ni quiso reprimir la sed de sangre que salía en inmensas cantidades de su cuerpo—Oh… Entonces ustedes permitieron que Hayato se enterara…—Su voz salía completamente calmada a pesar de estar hirviendo de rabia por dentro.

De repente todo se calmó.

—Como me encantaría ponerlos a todos ahora mismo en su lugar por no saber cuándo cerrar la boca—El veneno brotaba a mares de sus palabras—Pero, ahora, lo más importante es Hayato—Y salió corriendo tras su hermano.

Y eso, fue lo que pasó.

— _ **Flashback Ends**_ _ **—**_

Los gritos de su _media-hermana_ iban apagándose cada vez más y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, no le abrirí le había mentido. Y ella sabía que, como Tsuna-sama, él odiaba las mentiras.

Tsuna-sama…

Tsuna-sama…

¡Tsuna-sama!

De inmediato se quitó la sábana de encima y se sentó. ¡No había ido donde Tsuna-sama en los últimos dos días! Debía de estar sumamente agobiado por no saber de él en estos días. Pero… Miró a un lado, al espejo que estaba a la derecha de su cama… Se veía horrible… Tenía unas inmensas ojeras bajo los ojos por no haber dormido, además de que no había comido nada por lo que se veía demasiado delgado, casi cadavérico… Si Tsuna-sama lo viera en ese estado, de seguro que se desmayaría. Pero no podía evitarlo, no se había levantado de su cama desde que…

Sus dientes chirriaban por la fuerza que les estaba imponiendo, probablemente sus puños no tardarían en sangrar si no disminuía la fuerza que les aplicaba…

Ahora si estaba más seguro de ir con Tsuna-sama. Él, de seguro, sabría aconsejarle y decirle cómo actuar en esta situación.

Con eso en mente, decidió alistarse para salir.

…

Al estar listo, y más presentable, abrió la ventana de su habitación para salir por esta. No quería encontrarse con… _Ella_ , por ahora, preferiblemente en un tiempo, un buen tiempo. Caminó a la salida se encontró con el chofer de la familia, este, se sorprendió al, por fin, volver a verlo, iba a exclamar cuando le hizo una seña de que hiciera silencio. Al parecer, entendió, porque no hizo sonido alguno.

—Llévame a la _Mansión Vongola_ y no le digas a nadie que salí de aquí. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido, joven.

…

Al, Iemitsu y Basil, llegar a la mansión notaron como otro auto se detenía en la entrada. De este salió Gokudera, se veía decaído, pálido, demacrado, tenía unas enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Parecía que no había dormido ni comido durante días. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Hayato-dono, ¿le ha ocurrido algo?—Dijo Basil acercándose y poniendo una de sus manos encima de su frente—Se ve muy mal, al menos no tiene fiebre…—Murmuro.

—Estoy bien Basil, yo sólo…—Respondió quitando la mano de Basil de su frente—Sólo… Sólo necesito ver a Tsuna-sama—Y enseguida Basil comprendió. Este era un tema el cual Hayato-dono quería primero un consejo de Tsuna-dono para saber cómo actuar, así que, simplemente asintió.

Iemitsu, al ver la interacción de ambos chicos, decidió dejar el tema de lado, por ahora. Sabía que a su hijo no le haría nada de gracia ver cómo llegóGokudera.

—Vamos chicos, Tsuna debe de estar esperando por nosotros dentro de la mansión.

—Claro, Otou-sama—Incluso su voz sonaba hueca. Esto era grave.

Iemitsu y Basil compartieron una mirada. Sólo esperaban que Tsuna pudiera arreglar lo que sea que le haya pasado.

Al pasar por las grandes puertas de madera de la _Mansión Vongola_ , de inmediato, los recibieron con un gran saludo: —Bienvenidos sean _Signore_ Iemitsu, joven Hayato,joven Basil. ¿Desean ver al _Nono_ o han venido a ver al joven Tsuna?

—Hemos venido a ver a mi hijo, María, pero ir a visitar al _Nono,_ no es una mala idea.

—Entiendo, él esté…—De repente, se quedó pensando—Qué raro… —Comentó—No recuerdo haber visto al jovenTsunayoshiestos últimos días—Esto, alertó un poco a Iemitsu. A lo lejos, vio pasar a Gia, la mucama personal del jovenTsunayoshi— ¡Gia! ¿¡Puedes venir un momento aquí!?

— Claro. ¿Pasa algo, Mari? Oh, sean bienvenidos _Signore_ Iemitsu, joven Hayato, joven Basil—Expresó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pues… Como podrás entender, no he visto al joven Tsunayoshi en estos días. ¿Sabes tú, dónde está?—Cuestionó.

—Mmnn… A decir verdad, no. Yo tampoco lo he visto—Esto comenzó a preocupar a Basil y a Hayato. Ya iban dos personas que no sabían nada de Tsuna—No le presté mucha atención porque hay veces en las cuales el _Nono,_ cuando se escapa de su papeleo, se lleva con él al joven Tsunayoshi. Pensé que estaban juntos—Eso los calmó un poco— ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—No—Le restó importancia—Simplemente era que no había sabido nada de él. Gracias, Gia.

—No hay de que agradecer—Respondió con una sonrisa—Entonces, con su permiso—Dijo observando a Iemitsu—Me retiro.

María, fijando su vista en los recién llegados propuso: — ¿Les gustaría algún aperitivo antes de ir con el _Nono_?

—No, gracias, María-dono, queremos llegar con Tsuna-dono lo más rápido posible. Hace tiempo que no lo vemos.

—Entiendo. Con su permiso, yo también me retiro—Y como si hubiera sido una señal, una vez María doblo por el pasillo, se miraron entre ellos y se echaron a correr hacia la oficina del _Nono_. Tenían un mal presentimiento. Un muy mal presentimiento.

A la distancia, pudieron notar la puerta de la oficina del _Nono_ y, unos metros antes de estrellarse contra la misma, Iemitsu freno de golpe, haciendo que Hayato y Basil chocaran con él.

—Eso duele…—Dijo por lo bajo, Basil, sobándose la nariz—Iemitsu-dono, ¿por qué ha parado tan de repente?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, chicos—Exclamó para luego ayudar a parar a los de menor edad—Es que, aunque estemos sumamente preocupados por mi querido atún, esta sigue siendo la oficina del jefe más poderoso y con más influencia de toda la _Mafia—_ Explicó _—_ Entrar así supondría que estamos siendo atacados o, en consecuencia, que estamos involucrados en un atentado contra la vida del _Nono._ ¿Entienden?

—Por supuesto que entendemos, Otou-sama. Lamentamos habernos apresurado—Se disculpó, Gokudera.

—Todo está bien, sólo ténganlo siempre en cuenta. Ahora…—Vaciló al momento de tocar la puerta.

—Adelante—Se escuchó desde dentro.

Al ingresar, pudieron darse cuenta de las interminables montañas de papeles que había en la oficina. ¿Cómo era posible que tanto papel pudiera caber aquí? Era un misterio. Y, justo en el centro de todos esos papeles se encontraba el _Nono_ con su mano derecha, Coyote.

— ¡Oh, Iemitsu, qué sorpresa verte aquí! Basil, también y el joven Gokudera—Dijo _Nono_ con una sonrisa— ¿Se les ofrece algo? Como podrán notar, estoy algo ocupado, así que si pudiera ser rápido…

—Claro, claro, _Nono,_ entendemos que estábastante atareado—Recalcó Iemitsu, pasando su vista por los incontables papeles que había—Sólo queríamos saber si usted sabe… ¿Dónde está mi pequeño?

 _Nono_ se extrañó por la pregunta— ¿Tsunayoshi-kun? No, no sédóndeestá. Coyote me ha tenido encerrado aquí ya varios días. La última vez que lo vi fue en el desayuno, y creo que eso fue hace varios días ya—Su _Híper Intuición_ , de repente,se encendió— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— _Nono_ -dono… —Basil no pudo terminar la oración, simplemente no pudo.

—Nadie sabe dónde está Tsuna-sama—Aclaró Gokudera—Le preguntamos a las mucamas por él y nos dijeron lo mismo que usted, que no lo han visto en varios días.

El _Nono_ , alterado, se paró de su silla y ordenó: — ¡Coyote, manda a buscar a Ganauche, él es quien se encarga de la seguridad de la mansión, dile que revise todas las cámaras de seguridad! ¡También a Bouche! Quiero que reviva lo que pasó en toda la mansión con sus llamas de la niebla—Y, mirando a Iemitsu, agregó—Que no se te olvide Brabanters. A Iemitsu está a punto de darle un ataque aquí—Todo mientras se acercaba al susodicho y hacia que se sentara—No te preocupes, Iemitsu, lo encontraremos—Aseguró y, mirando a Coyote añadió—No te olvides de Nie y Visconti, que hagan un equipo de búsqueda y se pongan a revisar la ciudad. Que pregunten, atormenten, engañen, torturen, lo que sea mientras encuentren información sobre mi nieto. Nadie se mete con mi _Famiglia,_ pero sobre todo, nadie se mete con mi familia.

— ¡Entendido, _Nono_!—Respondió, para luego salir apresurado de la oficina. No iba a perdonar a nadie que se haya metido con el pequeño.

Los chicos, ellos… Estaban shockeados por la reciente noticia, pero más que eso, preocupados… Muchas preguntas pasaban por sus pequeñas cabezas en este momento… ¿Dónde está Tsuna? ¿Por qué se fue? Si lo secuestraron ¿Quién fue? ¿Cuándo?Pero, lo más importante… Ellos lo habían dejado solo… No habían estado ahí para él… No merecían ser llamados sus amigos… No merecían su amabilidad… Su bondad… Ellos… Eran horribles…

Sin embargo, Iemitsu estaba delirando…

—Mi… pequeño… Mi pequeño atún… Mi pequeño Tsuna… ¿Dónde estás?Regresa, por favor… ¿Qué le diré a Nana? No seré capaz de volverla a mirar a los ojos… Por… favor… Regresa… Vuelve a mí…

* * *

 _ **Día #04**_

 _ **Base de Estraneo**_

Estaba aburrido… Y adolorido… Aburrido y adolorido… _«Que gran combinació »_ Pensó sarcásticamente.

Estaba sentado en la mugrosa cama que tenía su celda, su especial celda. Sólo para él, ya que este era el más problemático de todos y le gustaba serlo, al parecer le gustaba causarles problemas a todos los científicos encargados de sus experimentos.

Todavía recordaba cómo torturaba la mente de esos científicos. _«Fue tan divertido. Kufufufufu»_ Después de haber pensado estorecordó al nuevo conejillo de indias que había llegado, había oído que era el más reciente, el favorito… ¿Quién era ese? No podía sacarlo de su cabeza desde que lo vio. Esos ojos chocolates, su cabello anti-gravitacional, su pequeño cuerpecito…

Quería conocerlo. Debía conocerlo. Como a todos en la celda lo quería conocer, quería ser su amigo, estar con él, pero… Sentía que no lo merecía.

Decidido, saltó de su cama para dirigirse hasta donde estaba el nuevo favorito, pero había un problema. La puerta. Aquella tenía 6 seguros y como 7 contraseñas para abrirla. Esta era nueva… De todas las celdas en la que lo habían puesto esta era la más difícil de abrir, era reciente para él. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo abrir una puerta, y menos si era así.

 _« ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?»_ Pensó.Necesitaba salir de ahí. Delante de la puerta había dos guardias. Estaba sentado en posición de yoga, pensando seriamente. _«Creo que ya es hora de utilizarlo»_ Con la resolución en su mente.

No lo había utilizado desde que habían experimentado con él, no sabía si podría causarle algún daño. Sólo lo usó. Por primera vez.

Junto a los dos guardias había aparecido algún tipo de nube, algo así como una niebla, esta, luego de disiparse apareció la parte superior de un tridente. El guardia que estaba al lado de este no se había fijado hasta que este cortó una parte de su cuello.

Este cayó al instante en su control mental, el otro guardia, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, también había sido cortado con el tridente. Estos se miraron entre si y desactivaron las siete contraseñas, quitaron los seis seguros y, por último, abrieron la puerta.

Detrás de esta había un chico hincado, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y una mano en su ojo derecho. Le estaba sangrando. Y le dolía como mil demonios. La primera vez que lo usaba y la consecuencia que le trajo fue el dolor. Uno que nunca antes había sentido.

El chico, cuando vio que la puerta estaba abierta, no fue tan iluso y decidió hacer un reemplazo de él mismo en la celda y salir de la misma.

Se dirigió por todos los pasillos de la base subterránea buscando al nuevo y pequeño conejillo de indias. Al llegar a los pasillos de experimentación escuchó unos gritos, unos desgarradores gritos. Al parecer torturaban a alguien. Estaba a punto de devolverse cuando se fijó que la puerta estaba abierta, mayormente la cierran para que nadie interrumpa, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Asomó una parte de su cabeza para ver quién estaba allí. Se sorprendió al saber quién era; el conejillo de indias.

— ¡Vaya… Qué resistente!—Exclamó uno de los científicos presentes en la sala—Hay que seguir.

Se asombró al ver cómo y con qué torturaban al pequeño. Ni siquiera lo habían usado con él…

 _«Llamas de la Última Voluntad»_

Posiblemente fuese alguien muy importante, o muy resistente, en su defecto, pero… Algo le decía que debía ayudarlo, necesitaba ayuda. **Su** ayuda.

Con todos sus pensamientos en orden, hizo re-aparecer ese tridente y cortó a uno de los científicos. _«Otro más dentro de mi red de control mental»_ Este hizo que una de las máquinas que estaban torturando a Tsunaatacara a sus compañeros.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios…?— No pudo hacer más, quedo inconsciente. _«Muy bien. Kufufufufu. Sólo falta uno.»_

— ¡Oye, Rob!—Decía mientras trataba de esquivar a las máquinas— ¿Por qué diablos estás haciendo esto? ¿Acaso estás…?—No llegó a terminar la pregunta cuando ya estaba inconsciente.

Viendo que todo había resultado, entró completamente ala habitación—Buen trabajo—Dijo al científico que estaba bajo su control—Aunque debería decir, buen trabajo a mí mismo…—No obstante, no pudo avanzar más de siete pasos antes de derrumbarse.

—Oya, oya… Esto es más cansino de lo que imaginé—Con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia los controles—Kufufufufufu… Por lo menos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para poner para que sirve cada botón—Dijo mientras presionaba el que ponía _"Liberare"._

Con una lentitud exasperante, a su parecer, las manos metálicas que sujetaban al chico lo dejaron en el suelo. Inmediatamente este se encogió, poniéndose en posición fetal.

Eso lo asustó, fue corriendo, lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas hacia el chico. Tsuna, al ver quién lo ayudaba se sorprendió en gran manera; aquel chico con el que había cruzado miradas aquella vez lo estaba ayudando, pero se sorprendió más al ver su ojo derecho.

—¡Estás cubierto de sangre!—Exclamó asustado— ¡Hay que curarte! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? Olvídalo, es unapregunta estúpida, debe ser doloroso…

El chico, por la amabilidad y preocupación del conejillo de indias, se echó a reír. Era una risa tranquila, amable amistosa, dulce, pero lo más importante es que era sincera… Nunca antes había reídoasí. Nadie en su vida había hecho que se riera de tal forma.

—Estoy bien—Respondió después de calmarse—No tienes de que preocuparte—Añadió con una suave sonrisa— ¿Tu nombre es? ¡Ah! ¡Espera! No respondas. Quien llega se presenta primero. Me llaman experimento #69, pero mi nombre es…

No pudo terminar de presentarse cuando, de repente, sonó una estridente alarma.

—¡Aaaggghhh!—Gritó Tsuna— ¿¡Qué es este sonido!?

—¡Es una alarma!—Gritó el nombrado #69—¡Se han dado cuenta que no estoy en mi celda! ¡C*rajo! Se desvaneció el clon…

— ¿¡Qué!?—Tsuna no logró escuchar nada, sólo que es una alarma, nada más—¡Ya que callen eso! ¡Molesta! ¡Mucho!

—¡No se callará hasta que regrese a mi celda!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No te escucho nada!

— ¡Que tengo que volver a mi celda!—Repitió el #69— ¡Si vuelvo a mi celda se calmará!

— ¿¡Y qué hay de mí!?—PreguntóTsuna, con una cara de perrito abandonado—¡No quiero quedarme aquí solo!

El chico #69, al ver la pobre carita del pequeño, se le rompió el corazón. No podía abandonar a esa pequeña criatura… Decidido, tomó la mano del pequeño y lo sacó de esa habitación.

Corrieron por todos los pasillos de la base tratando de esconderse, buscando algún lugar donde no los encontraran. El chico #69 pensó en sus otros dos amigos, quizás podía dejar al pequeño allá y volver a su celda, así que se dirigió hacia allí… Después de haber pasado por tantos pasillos, habían llegado. La alarma todavía no se calmaba.

—¡Mukuro-san!—Exclamó uno de los chicos que se encontraban en la celda— ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?

— ¡No hay tiempo de dar explicaciones!—Interrumpió el chico llamado Mukuro— ¡Por el momento guarden a este chico aquí!

Mukuro, luego de haber dicho esto, dejó al pequeño chico con sus amigos y se fue a su celda para que la alarma se calmara. El #69, que tenía por nombre Mukuro, se fue dejando a los otros tres en la celda en lo que él se dirigía hacia la suya para así poder calmar la m*ldita alarma; era algo así como una especie de súper héroe.

Doblaba y cruzaba pasillo por pasillo tratando de localizarla pero no podía; no la encontraba, algo andaba mal. _« ¿¡Cómo es posible que no pueda encontrar mi m*ldita celda!? ¡He estado siguiendo el camino correcto, m*ldición!»_ pensó un muy enfadado Mukuro.

El #69 quiso intentarlo por última vez, por sus amigos, por el conejillo de indias y para callar a la estúpida alarma. Cuando volvió a doblar por uno de los pasillos, se fijó que este no era igual a los otros, este era peor, se movía como si ese pasillo fueran ondas; luego cayó en cuenta.

 _«¡Estoy en una ilusión!»_ pensó desesperado, tratando de salir, pero ya era muy tarde, quedó atrapado en esta.

* * *

 _ **Día #05**_

 _ **Base de Estraneo**_

—Aaaghh…— se quejó un adolorido Tsuna— No puedo creer que haya dormido en el piso, me duele todo…

Luego de que Mukuro se había ido dejando a Tsuna y a sus amigos atrás, poco después se calmó la alarma. Tsuna al principio se alegró ya que había parado, pero luego de ver la cara de sus acompañantesse le borró la sonrisa del rostro; al parecer ellos sabían que Mukuro ya estaba en su celda, pero no del todo bien, algo le habían hecho, algo le había pasado y eso preocupó en sobremanera a Tsuna. Pero alguien lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quién eres, pyon? ¿Por qué estabas con Mukuro-san, pyon? ¿De dónde lo conoces, pyon? ¿Quién eres, pyon?

—Ken… Ya preguntaste eso dos veces—alegó uno de los acompañantes— Lo estás asustando, sólo míralo…

— ¿Hum?—Viendo que el chico se encogía cada vez más, decidió seguir— ¡Y eso qué me importa, pyon! ¡Yo quiero saber de dónde conoce a Mukuro-san, pyon!

Tsuna, al ver cómo estos dos discutían, pensaba seriamente en que esos dos tienen serios problemas y que uno estaba obsesionado con su amigo Mukuro. Decidido, empezó a hablarles.

—Etto…—susurró, pero no lo escucharon, Tsuna estaba algo lejos de ellos—Eehh… Hola… Sigo aquí, sabían…—Tsuna, hartado de ser ignorado, gritó— ¡Oigan!

—¡¿Qué eh?!—Respondió el nombrado Ken, mientras que el otro se limitaba a mirar— ¡¿Qué no ves que estamos discutiendo, pyon?!

—Ken… creo que quiere que lo escuchemos—Habló— Si tienes algo que decir, dilo, te escucharemos…

El conejillo de indias al ver que se habían calmado, también se calmó. El otro chico, del cual no sabía el nombre, era calmado y para Tsuna era algo reconfortante, al menos no tendría que lidiar con el nombrado Ken.

—Eeehh… Bueno… No sé por dónde empezar…

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por tu nombre?—Habló el sin nombre— El que llega es el que se presenta…

— ¡Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada! ¡Pero me pueden decir Tsuna!— dijo muy emocionado el pequeño, al perecer le gusta que le pregunten el nombre— ¡Ah! Pero la máquina me asignó un número… ¿Cuál era…? ¿El 27? ¡Sí, creo que era ese! ¿Y ustedes?

—Mi nombre es ChikusaKakimoto…

—… Ajá… —dijo Tsuna— ¿No piensas decir nada más?

—Nop.

—Kakippi siempre es así, ya es costumbre, pyon—Habló el nombrado Ken— ¡Yo soy Ken Joshima, un gusto, pyon!

Tsuna, al ver que ya había entrado en confianza con estos dos, decidió romper el hielo y preguntar sobre Mukuro, sobre este lugar, sobre ellos, los niños que habían allí… Tenía muchas dudas al respecto.

—Oye, Tsuna…—Llamó Ken— No has contestado mis preguntas…

—Ken… Ya déjalo…

—¡¿Cómo que lo deje, Kakippi?!— Se alteró de nueva cuenta el muchacho—¡Necesito saber!

—Aahh… —Suspiró un cansado Chikusa—Tsuna… será mejor que le cuentes, hasta que no lo hagas no se callará.

—Está bien, no tengo problema alguno.

El chico mientras iba narrando cómo conoció a Mukuro, miraba fijamente las caras de sus compañeros, eran algo neutras, pero podía ver cierta emoción en sus caras. Tsuna pudo ver que estos dos eran muy fieles a Mukuro, lo querían, anhelaban estar con él, lo admiraban… Es su amigo, después de todo.

—Ya veo… — comentó Chikusa luego de escuchar a Tsuna— Así que también estaban experimentando contigo… Es muy raro que Mukuro-sama se haya interesado en ti… Eso es bueno… De algún modo…

— ¡Sí!—Exclamó Tsuna—Gracias a él es que estoy aquí con ustedes.

—Deberías agradecerle…—empezó Ken en un tono serio y relajado dejando a Tsuna bastante sorprendido. — Mukuro-san no suele hacer eso por nadie… Los afortunados deberían sentirse honrados de ser salvados por él.

Conmovido por lo que acababan de decir estos dos Tsuna pensó que lo mejor sería preguntar más cosas acerca de Mukuro, así para cuando se encentraran otra vez Tsuna pueda agradecerle por haberlo salvado, conocerlo mejor y ser su amigo…

— ¡Oigan, chicos!— exclamó alegrado Tsuna— ¡¿Cómo conocieron a Mukuro!? ¡Me gustaría saberlo!

Ken y Chikusa se miraron entre sí, no pensaron que a Tsuna le gustaría saber cómo se conocieron, pensaron que no le interesaría o que lo pasaría por alto, pero no que le gustaría. Emocionado, Ken decidió hablar…

—¡Esta parte me la dejas a mí, Kakippi!

—No pensaba contárselo, Ken—Habló un desanimado Chikusa—Es una historia muy larga, me iré a dormir…

—¡Escúchame bien pequeño!—Exclamó Ken—¡Esta historia te dejará con la boca abierta, que pedirás que te cuente más! Pero no lo haré ya que no hay—Dijo esto último con un tono desanimado, ya que no había tenido tantas aventuras con Mukuro.

—¡Waauu! ¡¿En serio es tan impresionante?!—Se la creyó Tsuna—¡Quiero escucharla!

—¡Muy bien, pequeño! Mukuro-san y nosotros nos conocimos cuando…

* * *

 _ **Día #06**_

 _ **Mansión Vongola**_

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que tras pasar tres días no sepan nada de mi nieto!?—Exclamó enojado el _Nono_ contra sus guardianes.

—No es nuestra culpa, _Boss_ —Respondió Brabanters (Guardián de la Lluvia; Novena Generación) —Parece que a Tsuna se lo ha tragado la tierra.

—Schi tiene razón, _Nono_ —Añadió Nie (Guardián del Sol; Novena Generación) —Visconti y yo escudriñamos toda la ciudad y no pudimos encontrar información de a dónde fue Tsuna-kun.

—En realidad…—Llamó la atención Visconti—Algunas personas sí dijeron que lo vieron, pero sólo por un breve momento y no sabían a dónde se dirigía. Y eso no nos sirve—Agregó para luego tirarle un cuchillo a Bouche al ver que ya había terminado su inspección de la mansión, este ágilmente lo detuvo— Tú,¿qué encontraste?

—Algo muy interesante… Sin embargo, creo que Ganauche tiene algo que decirnos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro, claro. Las cámaras captaron como Tsuna escaló un árbol para luego saltar por el muro y, por último salir de la mansión. No lograron visualizar nada más ya que Tsuna se alejó rápidamente—Lo que hizo que pensara un poco—Pero… ¿Por qué Tsuna escapó? No tenía razones para hacerlo…

—Es ahí donde quería que llegaras—Argumentó Bouche—Al no encontrar más nada además de eso, amplié mi búsqueda hacia toda la cuidad… Tsuna se divirtió mucho… Y hubiera regresado a salvo, sino lo hubieran interceptado varios hombres.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que acabas de escuchar. Esos hombres se lo llevaron muy dentro del bosque. No pude ver nada más, estaba fuera de mi rango, pero una vez que me acerque podré decir con seguridad en dónde lo tienen.

—Entonces…¿Qué estamos esperando? Coyote, llama a Iemitsu, el querrá venir con nosotros, los demás, alístense. Iremos a rescatar a mi nieto.

…

Tardó un poco en encontrar a Iemitsu, pero lo hizo. Estaba en una parte muy alejada del jardín, la misma en la cual había estado Tsuna antes de que decidiera escaparse de la mansión. Estaba bebiendo algo.

 _«Mira que los niños de ahora son muy problemáticos»_ Pensó este en modo de reflexión.

—Iemitsu…—Empezó Coyote— Lamento traerte malas noticias pero… secuestraron a tu hijo.

Decir eso lo llevó a tener la cara llena de lo que ahora sabía, a ciencia cierta, era café.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Que secuestraron a tu hijo—Alegó mientras se quitaba el exceso de café de su rostro.

— ¿¡Que a mi hijo qué!?

— ¡Que te alistes porque nos vamos a buscarlo!—Agregó, algo cabreado, dándose media vuelta para irse— ¡Muévete! ¡Y más te vale estar listo en menos de 20 minutos frente a la oficina del _Nono_! Claro, eso si no quieres que te vaya a buscar a la fuerza.

— ¡Espera, Coyote!

— ¿¡Ahora qué quieres!?

Y, con una sonrisa, expresó— ¡Gracias!

* * *

 _ **Día #07**_

 _ **Base de Estraneo**_

Se había pasado todo el día anterior charlando con sus nuevos amigos, claro, hasta que los científicos despertaron y se lo llevaron a su celda. Pero fue un tiempo que apreció y valoró mucho, además de que fue muy productivo. Le platicó a Ken y a Chikusa sobre su intención de salir de ahí, ellos le dijeron que ya tenían planeado algo con Mukuro y le informaron e incluyeron en sus planes. Sólo faltaba informárselo a Mukuro. Ya todo estaba listo.

—Buenos días, #27—Saludó su científico personal—Aún no sé por qué estaba durmiendo en la sala de experimentación o por qué tu terminaste en aquella celda, pero ¿sabes algo?—Dijo mientras se acercaba—En realidad no me importa, si piensas que podrás salir de aquí estas muy equivocado. No importa lo que hagas, este será tu hogar por el resto de tus días.

—Eso ya lo veremos—Retó Tsuna.

Esa acción le costó una bofetada—No te pongas tan altanero, mocoso. Recuerda que la persona que manda aquí no eres tú.

Tsuna, sintiéndose impotente, sólo pudo acatar sumisamente.

…

—Hemos estado dando vueltas todo el día—Se quejó Ganauche— ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

— ¿Él se hace o simplemente lo práctica?—Preguntó Brabanters— ¿Qué no escuchó cuando dijimos que estábamos dentro de una ilusión?

El _Nono_ suspiró—Ganauche… No hemos llegado porque, en algún punto, entramos en una ilusión. Bouche está haciendo todo lo que puede para sacarnos de aquí—Señaló, dejando ver en el piso al nombrado.

—Oh… Lo siento—Dijo apenado.

—Listo… Ya he… terminado…—Comentó Croquant sin aliento—Fue algo complicado pero nada de lo que no pudiera hacerme cargo. La entrada está a unos cuantos metros de aquí. Síganme.

…

 _«M*lditos sean»_ Pensaba Mukuro. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones y cortadas, esta vez los científicos se habían esmerado en torturarlo. Pero esta vez no los dejaría impunes. Una sonrisa macabra surcaba su rostro.

 _«El plan comienza dentro de poco después de todo. No puedo esperar para ver sus rostros llenos de terror cuando se den cuenta de lo que he estado planeando»_

—No deberías estar sonriendo con esas heridas, #69, ¿o es que acaso necesitas algunos golpes más para que se te quite lo altanero?

—Qué va…—Respondió vagamente—Es que hoy presiento que será un buen día. Simplemente eso, Kufufufufufu.

—Lo que digas…

 _«Me pregunto que estará haciendo el nuevo favorito… ¿Chikusa y Ken lo estarán cuidando bien?»_ Eso esperaba porque si no, lo lamentarían.

 _«Tan sólo 31 minutos, Kufufufufu»_

…

 _« ¿Qué estarán haciendo Hayato y Basil?... ¿Me extrañarán?... ¿Estarán preocupados por mi? ¿Y qué tal la Srta. Orégano? ¿Estará buscándome? ¿Y mi abuelito y mi padre?»_

—Espero que no estén muy angustiados...—Susurró— ¿Cuándo vendrán por mí?

 _«Pero… ¿Qué tal si no llegan a encontrarme? ¿Qué tal si me quedo aquí para siempre? ¿Ya no podré ver a mi madre? ¿Ni a mí hermano?»_

—No quiero…—Se encogió, poniéndose en posición fetal—Quiero que Na-chan me perdone… Quiero volverlo a ver… No quiero dejar las cosas así como están…

…

 _«Solamente 17 minutos»_

…

— ¡Que se callen!—Exclamó el _Nono_ — ¿No ven que estamos a punto de entrar a una base enemiga? ¡Compórtense como los hombres que son! O que se supone que son…—Agregó para molestarlos un poco.

—Claro que somos hombres _Nono_ , que a algunos les guste que le respiren por la espalda no es culpa mía—Declaró Nie. Lo que hizo que Ganauche se sonrojara y, disimuladamente mirara a Visconti.

—Deja de molestar a Ganauche, Nie—Defendió Visconti—No estamos aquí para estar jugando. Concéntrate a lo que vinimos.

—Sí, sí, ya entiendo… —Dijo Nie a la vez que se acercaba a Ganauche y le susurraba—De esta no te me salvas.

…

 _«Tan sólo 5 minutos»_ Pensó mientras respiraba hondo y se posicionaba.

…

—Ken, estate quieto—Expresó al ver que el mencionado no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro… Perro al fin—A Mukuro-sama no le gustaría verte así… Dudando de sus planes—Agregó.

— ¡No estoy dudando de sus planes, pyon!—Exclamó—Es sólo que… Sólo que… ¡Simplemente sólo!

Chikusa nada más lo miró unos segundos para luego volver su mirada a la nada—Lo que digas, sólo quédate quieto.

…

 _«Permítanme informarles, estúpidos científicos, que la cuenta regresiva ha llegado a cero»_

…

 _¡BOOM!_

— ¿¡Qué demonios ha sucedido!?—Exclamó un científico cualquiera.

— ¡No tengo idea! ¡Simplemente explotó!

— ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Las cosas no explotan simplemente porque sí!

— ¡Pues esta sí!

…

 _¡BOOM!_

—Ken, la señal.

—Sí, ya la oí, Kakippi—Respondió mientras se ponía los _CheetaChannel_ para destrozar las cerraduras que los retenían en esa celda y exclamar— ¡Vámonos! Todavía tenemos que romper muchas de estas hoy.

—Sí, ya lo sé, Ken.

— ¿Hacia qué dirección tenemos que ir?

—Al norte, Ken—Inmediatamente dijo esto, el nombrado se dirigió hacia la izquierda, pero, antes de poder avanzar, Chikusa lo haló y dijo: —Ken, ese es el sur.

—Jejejeje… Ya lo sabía, pyon—Respondió nerviosamente.

—No, no lo sabías…

—¡Que sí!

—No…

—¡Sí!

—Chicos… ya dejen de pelear, tenemos el tiempo encima.

— ¡Mukuro-san! ¡Ha llegado!

—Qué buena observación, Ken—Dijo burlonamente mientras acariciaba su cabeza—Buen chico… Todavía tenemos que buscar al conejillo…—Murmuró.

— ¿Chico? ¿Se refiere a Tsuna, Mukuro-sama?—Cuestionó Chikusa.

— ¿El que dejé con ustedes?—Chikusa asintió—No conocía su nombre…

—Su nombre completo es Tsunayoshi, Mukuro-san, ¡TsunayoshiSawada!—Exclamó Ken.

— ¿Así que Tsunayoshi-kun, eh? Le queda. Kufufufufu. Vámonos.

Empezaron a correr por toda la base esquivando y escondiéndose de los científicos. Cada vez que pasaban por una celda, Ken liberaba a los rehenes, estos los seguían.

 _«Todos estos son unos pegados, solamente porque Mukuro-san los libera están así, pyon»_ Pensó un enojado Ken.

Doblaron por un pasillo y se encontraron con el científico encargado de Tsuna.

—Así que ustedes son los cabecillas de esto… M*lditos mocosos, ya se las verán conmigo. Si mi precioso tesoro escapa por su culpa les juro que no saldrán vivos de esta—Para luego tirárseles encima para tratar de atraparlos, lo que no pudo hacer.

—Ya no somos tus conejillos de indias, querido doctor—Dijo con sorna uno de los tantos niños que Mukuro había liberado—En este mismo instante somos un gran grupo de chicos los cuales tenemos el poder de derrotarlo. Y todo gracias a todos los experimentos que usted y sus compañeros nos hicieron. En serio que debemos agradecerle, ¿no, chicos?—La horda de niños estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho por el chico—Pues ya usted ve—Y dirigiéndose a Mukuro y compañía dijo: —Váyanse, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él.

—No nos haremos de rogar. Kufufufufu. Vámonos—Ordenó a Ken y a Chikusa—Iremos por Tsunayoshi-kun.

…

— ¿Qué fue esa explosión?

—No lo sé—respondió Bouche—Pero fue muy fuerte si la escuchamos hasta aquí.

Iemitsu, al escuchar la explosión, no pudo evitar pensar aún más en su hijo Tsuna. _«¡¿Qué habrá pasado?! ¡¿Acaso mi hijo estuvo involucrado en esa explosión?! ¡¿Estará herido?! ¡Mi Tsuna!»_ Luego de terminar de pensar en su hijo, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito al aire.

—¡MI ATÚUUUUUUUN!

— ¿Y a este qué le dio?— exclamó un sorprendido Visconti luego de sorprenderse con el grito de Iemitsu— ¿Quién es Atún?

Iemitsu, indignado por la pregunta de Visconti, no dudó en reprocharle por no saber quién es su Atún.

— ¿¡Cómo que no sabes quién es Mi Atún!? ¡Mi atún es el ser más hermoso que ha pisado esta tierra!—Hamaqueando (moviendo) por los hombros a Visconti—Después de mi querida Nana, claro—Murmuró por lo bajo— ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Mi querido Atún es el niño más tierno, adorable, cariñoso, amable, lindo, juguetón! … Aunque este último lo comparte con su hermano gemelo… ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Es mi hijo, Visconti! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan ciego!? ¿Es que no ves el parecido entre nosotros? Ok, no respondas eso. ¡Pero es que eso no tiene importancia! ¡Mi querido atún es sangre de mi sangre!... Y de la de Nana… ¡Pero sigue siendo sangre mía! ¡Es…

—Sí, sí, ya entendí, Iemitsu. Es Tsuna, simplemente tenías que decir que era Tsuna—Cortando todo el discurso que sabía que estaba por venir sobre su "increíble" parecido con el pequeño. Cosa que no era verdad. Pero no había nadie que lo sacara de eso.

—Bueno… Si lo entiendes entonces está bien…

—Dejen de parlotear y muévanse. Cada segundo que pasa podría cortar la vida de Tsuna, más puesto que no sabemos cómo está—Reprendió Coyote.

Al escuchar lo que dijo la mano derecha del _Nono_ sólo pudieron callar y comenzar a moverse. Tenía razón.

No lograron avanzar mucho cuando encontraron a un grupo de niños amarrando a un hombre de bata blanca. Su primera emoción fue extrañarse, luego le siguió la rabia, al principio creyeron que sólo era Tsuna quien estaba dentro de estas instalaciones, pero al parecer sus suposiciones no eran ciertas. Había más niños aquí, muchos niños.

Nie se acercó a la multitud de niños, algo cauteloso por lo que le podrían hacer esos niños. Una vez a una distancia no tan lejos pero a la vez no demasiado cerca, preguntó: — ¿Qué están haciendo, niños?

Uno de ellos contestó: —Ayudando a que nuestro salvador vaya a liberar al nuevo conejillo de indias que llegó hace pocos días. Y ustedes, ¿quiénes son?

Al ver que los niños no tenían intenciones de atacarlos como le sucedió al hombre que estaba en el suelo, se relajaron y el _Nono_ respondió: —Estamos buscando a mi nieto, puede ser el chico nuevo del que acabas de hablar. ¿Sabes dónde está?—Preguntó amablemente.

—Ni idea—Contestó con sinceridad—Nunca me he fijado en cosas que van más allá de mi celda.

—Oh… Ya veo, muchas gracias, niño—Para luego dirigirse a uno de sus guardianes—Brabanters, llévate a estos niños de aquí, que los examine un médico y pregúntales si recuerdan algo de sus familias. Los llevaremos con ellas. Llévate a Bouche contigo.

—A la orden, _Nono—_ Se dirigió a los niños—Ya lo escucharon, vámonos.

— _¡Moltegraziesignore!—_ Expresaron al unísono.

—No hay de qué.

— ¡Ah, se me olvidaba!—Exclamó una niña, mirando hacia atrás— Hace poco unos chicos pasaron por aquí, dijeron que tenían que ir a buscar a alguien, podría ser la persona que busca. Se fueron hacia allá—Apuntando hacia la derecha.

—Gracias pequeña, eso es de mucha ayuda—La chica sonrió y después se fue con el grupo.

Una vez se marcharon, retomaron su búsqueda.

…

Después de tanto, habían encontrado la celda especial que tenían para Tsuna, el pequeño se encontraba de rodillas a espaldas de las rejas de su celda, quería que lo sacaran de allí, quería ver a sus amigos, a su familia, a los amigos que hizo en la celda, a todo el mundo, Tsuna ansiaba ver.

—Kufufufu… Te noto algo deprimido, Tsunayoshi-kun

—¡Oye, anímate, verte así hace que me deprima yo también!

—Ken… No seas tan duro con él…

Se sorprendió en gran manera al escuchar estas voces, no pensó que lo salvarían y menos en una situación como esta cuando el lugar se está cayendo a pedazos.

—¡Chicos!—Exclamó— ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! Pero más importante ¿Qué está pasando?

—Te contaremos todo cuando salgamos de aquí—Habló el mayor de todos—Ken, rompe la celda de Tsunayoshi-kun.

—¡A la orden, Mukuro-san!

Luego de haber estado libre, este se abalanzó sobre los tres chicos, cayendo los cuatro al suelo. Estaba muy agradecido con estos por haberlo salvado, por sacarlo de allí, pero sobre todo, por ser sus nuevos amigos. Nunca pensó que en un lugar como este encontraría a personas tan maravillosas como ellos.

—¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

—¡Oye, quítate de encima!—Gritó un "enfadado" Ken— ¡Me aplastas!

—Ken…—llamó Chikusa— ¿Cómo se va a quitar de encima si lo estás abrazando alegremente?

—Kufufufufu… ¡Es cierto!

—¡P-por s-supuesto que no!—Gritó sonrojado Ken para luego apartar a Tsuna. —No lo estaba abrazando…

Rieron los otros tres al ver la actitud tan inusual de Ken, pero estas risas se transformaron en sorpresa cuando vieron que unos hombres en traje se acercaban hasta ellos. Tsuna, al principio no los conoció, pero al acercarse más pudo ver quiénes eran, no lo dudó dos veces y se fue hasta ellos.

—¡PAPPAAAAA!

Iemitsu se derrumbó, pero eso no impidió que recibiera a su hijo con los brazos abiertos. ¡Oh, cuánto lo había extrañado! Una lágrima de alegría se escapó de su ojo… Al fin volvía a tener a su retoño en brazos.

—Ya todo está bien, pequeño. _Pappa_ está aquí y nunca te volverá a dejar solo. Nunca más.

Todos veían la escena, conmovidos por el amor que desbordaba de los dos.

Sin embargo no pudieron admirar por mucho tiempo la escena ya que una parte del techo cayó justo al lado de ellos. Esto asustó mucho a Ganauche quien fue a refugiarse a los brazos de Visconti.

— ¿Qué pasa, _amore_?—Susurró Visconti.

— ¿Eh? Nada… Es sólo que…—Intentó decir a la vez que señalaba el pedazo de techo caído. Visconti entendió al instante.

—Tranquilo, siempre que estés cerca de mi estarás bien—Calmó.

—Oigan… ¿Pueden dejar de hacer sus cursilerías delante de mí? Me están pervirtiendo—Bufó Mukuro—Y después nos echan la culpa a nosotros los más jóvenes.

Todos se echaron a reír gracias al comentario de Mukuro. Aunque a Visconti no le hacía gracia el comentario y qué decir de Ganauche, este estaba tratando de esconder su sonrojo en el pecho del antes mencionado.

—Debemos irnos—Dijo cortante Visconti mientras soltaba a Ganauche pero lo sujetó de la mano—Este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos, sino queremos quedar atrapados aquí debemos irnos, y rápido—Agregó al ver cómo otra parte del techo caía.

—Lo que digas Visconti, lo que digas.

…

Sólo hicieron salir de la base para que esta se terminara de derrumbar.

—No tuvimos tiempo de investigar a fondo esa base—Dijo pensativo Coyote— ¿Habrá más de esas en alguna otra parte de Italia? ¿O, en algún lugar del mundo?

—Si estás interesado en eso nosotros podemos serte de ayuda—Comentó Mukuro—Hemos estado ahí la mayor parte de nuestras vidas, sabemos muchas cosas de esa m*ldita base.

Coyote sonrió—Eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias.

—Kufufufufu… Lo que sea para poder pasar más tiempo con Tsunayoshi-kun—Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el susodicho.

Eso le hizo gracia a Coyote—Sí, claro—Respondió mientras recordaba lo posesivo que era cierto peli-plateado con el pequeño—Ya quiero verte peleando con el joven Gokudera por la atención de Tsuna. No la tendrás fácil—Le advirtió.

— ¿Joven Gokudera? Kufufufufu, no sé quién sea pero no voy a compartir a Tsunayoshi-kun—Dijo mientras abrazaba más al mencionado—Tsunayoshi-kun es mío.

La sonrisa de Coyote aumentó—Ya lo veremos…

—Mu… kuro… No pue…do res…pirar

—Kufufufufufu, lo lamento, Tsunayoshi-kun—Dijo soltándolo—Es la emoción. Kufufufufu…


	10. Llevándome Al Pasado

—Coyote, una vez el fuego haya terminado, asegúrate de que no haya sobrevivientes—Dictaminó el _Nono._

—A sus órdenes, _Boss._

 _..._

Habían pasado varias horas desde que todo pasó. El _Nono_ había sugerido que llevaran a los niños al hospital, no sabían si tenían daños internos, además de que las heridas que mostraban físicamente eran para estar preocupados.

De camino al mismo se podía observar cómo Coyote le hacía diversas preguntas a Mukuro, Ken y Chikusa sobre _Estraneo._ Muchas respuestas le ponían los pelos de punta al escucharlas. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos hombres pudieran torturar de esa manera a unos niños? Está bien que estuvieran en la _Mafia,_ pero ellos no tenían escrúpulos.

—Bien—Dijo Coyote apuntando varias cosas—Gracias por su cooperación.

—Kufufufufu, no hay problema—Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Coyote se sintió incómodo bajo esa mirada heterocromatina.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Kufufu, por supuesto que pasa algo. ¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros? Porque si piensan que volveremos a ser conejillos de indias se equivocaron garrafalmente—Dijo mientras estrechaba su mirada. Ken y Chikusa se tensaron ante la mención de volver a un lugar parecido.

— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no—Negó el _Nono_ —Lo he estado pensando durante el trayecto y después de lo que me informó mi guardián de la lluvia. Hemos encontrado a muchos niños, sí, es cierto que la mayoría de ellos ya están de camino a ver a sus familias, pero hay otros que no tienen o no recuerdan algo sobre ellas. Por eso he decidido construir un lugar para ellos. Tendrán un techo, comida, vestimenta, educación, y demás cosas que les brindará mi _Famiglia—_ Mukuro iba a objetar cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza, pero Timoteo no lo dejó—Sé lo que estás pensando, y no, es la respuesta—Sonrió—Ninguno de ustedes está forzado a entrar a mi _Famiglia_ , hago esto porque Tsunayoshi-kun no se quedará satisfecho hasta saber que todos ustedes estén completamente a salvo, y eso, es algo que yo les puedo brindar. ¿Qué dicen?

Mukuro lo pensó unos minutos antes de contestar. No debía anunciar su respuesta sin haberlo meditado, después de todo, a muchos les afectaba lo que él decidiera.

—Mukuro-san, sepa que siempre estaremos con usted. Decida lo que decida—Chikusa asintió, haciéndole saber que estaba completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de su perruno amigo.

—Es una buena propuesta pero, ¿qué me asegura el que no estés mintiendo?—Indagó Mukuro, debía de tener algo que en verdad le dijera que estarían a salvo.

— ¿No te basta con tener mi palabra?

—Esas se las lleva el viento—Respondió mordazmente.

—Ya veo, entonces… —Quedó pensativo unos segundos— ¿Te parece bien que firmemos un contrato?

Coyote frunció el ceño—No tiene por qué hacerlo, _Nono_ , su palabra, como el jefe de la _Famiglia Vongola,_ debería bastar.

—Está bien, Coyote, entiendo sus razones. Ahora… —Dirigió su mirada a Mukuro— ¿Qué piensas?

—Kufufufufu… Aceptamos su propuesta, _Nono._

…

— ¡Tsunaaaaa-samaaaaaaaa!—Gritó Gokudera al entrar en la habitación del hospital en la cual se encontraba Tsuna, muy cómodamente recostado. Inmediatamente se le tiró encima, dándole un gran abrazo—Lo siento mucho, Tsuna-sama, no merezco estar a su lado, no debí permitir que le sucediera eso…

—Hayato.

—Soy un terrible amigo, ni siquiera soy digno de su magnífica mirada…

—Hayato ...

En este punto Gokudera tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas— Lo sé, no tiene que decírmelo. No tengo derecho a llevar una vida, ahora mismo acabaré con la mía…

— ¡Hayato!—Gritó desesperado, Tsuna— ¡No seas ridículo! No te culpo por nada de lo que pasó, lo mismo va para ti, Basil—Añadió al ver como este asomaba únicamente su cara por la puerta, sin el valor de entrar—Ustedes son mis preciados amigos. ¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza que estaría feliz porque te quites la vida?—Acusó a Gokudera. Este, bajó su cabeza, arrepentido de sus anteriores palabras. Tsuna suspiró para calmarse y agregó—Hayato, eres muy importante para mí, no vuelvas a pensar en algo tan descabellado como quitarte la vida, ¿sí?

—Lo lamento…

Tsuna sonrió levemente al oír cómo su amigo se disculpaba por su anterior comportamiento— Basil—Llamó— No te quedes ahí afuera, entra.

—Pero…

—Pero nada—Cortó Tsuna—Si no quieres que te regañe como lo acabo de hacer con Hayato te quedas callado, entras y me das un abrazo, ¿entendido?—Basil no dudó en obedecer—Te extrañé mucho—Expresó Tsuna. Haló a Gokudera para que se uniera al abrazo—Los extrañé mucho, chicos.

—Nosotros también lo extrañamos, Tsuna-dono—Dijo Basil—Y no sabe cuánto…

— ¿Oya? Qué escena tan conmovedora.

A Tsuna se le formó una gran sonrisa en la cara al oír la voz de su amigo, iba a decir algo, pero alguien le quitó la palabra.

— ¿Tú quién demonios eres?—Interrogó Gokudera.

—Qué agresivo—Dijo al aire— ¿No has escuchado decir que es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de una persona sin antes decir el propio?

— ¿¡Cómo has dicho!?—Gritó embravecido.

—También es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra—Mukuro se estaba divirtiendo con esto. Era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas.

La sangre le hervía a Gokudera, algo más salía de esa boca sobre cualquier cosa y explotaría.

— ¡Ya es suficiente, Mukuro! ¡Deja de tomarle el pelo a Hayato! Y tú, Hayato. Cálmate, Mukuro no es nuestro enemigo.

— ¡Como usted diga, Tsuna-sama!

Mukuro juró que le salieron un par de orejas y una cola. Además de las estrellas que habían en sus ojos. De repente se le puso un fondo con flores detrás.

 _«Bipolar»_ Pensó divertido.

Gokudera, como si supiera lo que había pensado, lo fulminó con la mirada. A cambio, recibió una sonrisa burlona de parte de Mukuro.

—Mukuro—Llamó Tsuna, al notar que ya no se iban a pelear como dos gatas— ¿Dónde están Ken y Chikusa?

—Ellos vendrán más tarde, aún los siguen atendiendo—A pesar de que le había respondido, todavía seguía mirando a Gokudera de manera burlona.

Tsuna, contento por la reciente noticia e ignorante de las miradas y sonrisas, decidió presentarlos. Bajó de la cama del hospital y haló a Mukuro hasta ubicarlo frente Basil y Gokudera.

—Basil, este es Mukuro.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, Mukuro-dono. Permítame expresarle mi gratitud por haber ayudado a Tsuna-dono cuando ninguno de nosotros estaba presente—Expresó mientras hacia una reverencia de unos perfectos 90º.

—Un gusto a ti también, Basil. Kufufufu, con respecto a lo otro, no fue nada.

—Hayato, te presento a Mukuro—Tsuna estaba muy emocionado, quería que se llevaran bien. Mukuro le había caído muy bien los pocos días que convivió con él y Hayato era su mejor amigo. La emoción podía con él.

Gokudera aún no se fiaba de ese tipo pero, por ahora, le daría el beneficio de la duda, únicamente por Tsuna-sama. Abría esa boca una vez más y…

—Es _**realmente**_ un _**placer**_ conocerte—Sonrió burlonamente— _Perrito-kun._

Y ahí se iba la paciencia de Gokudera.

— ¡Ven aquí, maldita cabeza de piña!

Lanzó varias dinamitas sobre un muy irritado Mukuro quien las desvió todas con su tridente, estas explotaron al hacer contacto con la pared, derrumbando la misma.

—Así que quieres jugar—Podías ver claramente el tic en su ojo izquierdo producto del reciente sobrenombre—No tengo ningún problema, Perrito-kun. Juguemos—Para luego lanzarse contra Gokudera.

Todo esto sucedía bajo la atónita mirada de Tsuna y Basil.

—Tsuna-dono… —Dudó antes de continuar— ¿No piensa… detenerlos? Si siguen así es muy posible que el hospital no dure mucho en pie—Basil se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante al ver cómo un aura depresiva cubría a Tsuna.

—No, claro que no—Se resignó—Total, el abuelo los castigará igual por hacer destrozado la habitación—Una explosión se dejó oír— ¿Qué más da si a la cuenta se le agrega el hospital?—A cada palabra se hundía cada vez más en su sitio—Me regañarán de igual manera por no haberlos detenido y a ti también simplemente por quedarte observando.

— ¿Qué? Pero si yo…

— ¿En serio quieres meterte ahí?—Cortó.

Basil miró a su alrededor y tragó duro. No había sobrevivido siquiera la puerta. A lo lejos escuchó otra explosión y lo que probablemente haya sido una muy resistente pared en su tiempo.

No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

—Para nada.

 _«Lamento todo el papeleo que estás a punto de hacer abuelito, pero espero que entiendas cuando te cuente que no soy suicida como para meterme en la pelea de esos dos»_

* * *

—Escuché de Nie que me estabas buscando, Iemitsu. ¿Querías algo de mí?

—Bouche… Necesito que hagas algo por mí—La resolución se veía en su rostro.

Se quedó mirándolo un rato para luego recargarse de la pared que estaba detrás de él. —Por la cara que traes he de suponer que es un tema serio, ¿me equivoco?

Iemitsu le dio la razón. —Y delicado.

—Bien, te escucho.

— ¿No te haces una idea de lo que voy a pedirte?—Cuestionó Iemitsu colocándose a su lado.

—Sé que tiene que ver con tu hijo, pero más allá…—Posó su mirada en el cielo. El silencio de Iemitsu solo le confirmaba lo que ya sabía.

— ¿Visconti no te lo contó?—El usuario de las llamas de la niebla dirigió su mirada hacia él. Incitándolo a continuar—La información que nos dio en la mansión sobre Tsuna, no estaba completa—Bouche se alarmó, Iemitsu lo ignoró—Las personas que interrogó le habían dicho que unos hombres habían estado preguntando por Tsuna estas últimas semanas. No nos dijo nada porque sólo nos preocuparíamos más de la cuenta—Se burló, recitando las palabras que le había dicho el guardián de la nube de la novena generación. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y, con sus pensamientos en su lugar, totalmente decidido miró a su acompañante y soltó: —Quiero que borres toda la información que circule, en cualquier lugar, de mi hijo.

—Iemitsu… ¿Acaso te volviste loco?—Protestó— ¿Sabes todo lo que conlleva lo que me estás pidiendo? Hacer eso significaría que Tsuna, legalmente hablando, no exista.

— ¡Sé lo que significa, Bouche!—Lo sujetó por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo— ¡Pero tú también tienes que entenderme! ¡Lo buscaban por ser hijo mío! ¡Por Tsuna llamar _"abuelo"_ al _Nono_! ¡Por ser el más joven dentro de _Vongola_! Lo que lo hace un blanco fácil, demasiado, a mi parecer…

— ¡Ya, lo capto! Solo deja de moverme como bartender a una bebida—El movimiento cesó—Pero aún creo que es una decisión muy extrema la que estas tomando, piénsalo un poco más, se te debe de ocurrir otra cosa.

—He tenido 4 días para pensarlo, Bouche. **Cuatro malditos días** en los cuales pensaba que no volvería a ver a mi hijo—Dijo con voz queda—Entiende que el que Tsuna haya estado casualmente fuera de la mansión en esos momentos fue un _plus_ , algo que les vino de maravilla a esos hijos de su… —Prácticamente escupió lo último. Respiró profundo para calmarse—Lo hubieran secuestrado de una forma u otra—El _León Joven de Vongola_ se veía demacrado, esos días llenos de preocupación e impotencia tratando de encontrar a su hijo comenzaban a pasarle factura, pero la fuerza en su mirada sobre lo que había recientemente expuesto no había menguado ni un poco.

—Debiste haber tenido en cuenta eso antes de arrastrarlo en esta vida, Iemitsu—Acusó.

—Bouche… —Rogó—Ya hemos hablado de ese tema…

El nombrado suspiró—Lo sé—Volvió a posar su mirada en el cielo, tan magnífico, vasto, inalcanzable…

Reinó el silencio por unos minutos. Los cuales le parecieron eternos a Iemitsu, hasta que la voz de Bouche se dejó escuchar, rompiendo el mutismo que predominaba sobre ellos.

—Lo haré—Se rindió ante el pedido, se dio cuenta de que sus propuestas no serían aceptadas—Acepto, Iemitsu. Borraré toda la información de tu hijo.

A Iemitsu pareció habérsele levantado un gran peso de encima porque se le formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Gracias, Bouche! ¡En realidad te lo agradezco!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas—Y comenzó a retirarse. Esperaba que Nie no se haya metido en algún problema con Visconti por estar molestando a Ganauche—Espero que luego no te arrepientas.

—No lo haré.

* * *

— ¿Todavía nos siguen?—Preguntó una figura masculina. Claramente en su adolescencia.

—No lo creo, pero no estaría de más confirmarlo—Le respondió otra figura masculina, también en su adolescencia, a pesar de que esta no le ayudara mucho con su estatura. Rápidamente intercambió miradas con su compañero, transmitiéndole en silencio que revisara el perímetro. Este asintió.

Se escondieron tras varios árboles para que luego, el más alto hiciera aparecer un tridente con sus llamas de la niebla. Le dio varias vueltas y lo posó con fuerza en el suelo. Inmediatamente, alrededor de la base del tridente se formó un pequeño círculo de llamas de la niebla que comenzó a expandirse, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de las dos figuras que se encontraban escondidas entre los árboles.

—Las personas que más cerca están… —Dejó al aire para ver como su compañero se tensaba. Era tan divertido—Tienen un margen de 5km lejos de nosotros—Comentó burlonamente—No estés tan tenso, Tsunayoshi-kun, para la hora en la cual se den cuenta de que estuvimos aquí, ya estaremos muy lejos.

— ¡Deja de jugar así conmigo, Mukuro!—Se molestó Tsuna— ¡Si hasta hace poco nos estaban pisando los talones!

—Deja de hacer pucheros, Tsunayoshi-kun, no es para tanto—Dijo restándole importancia mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que antes corrían.

— ¡No estoy haciendo pucheros!—Exclamó siguiéndolo.

— ¿Ah, no?—Se volteó, parando su marcha y comenzó a pellizcar sus mejillas— ¿Y estos qué son?

—Mu… ku… ro… —Trataba de decir. Intentaba quitar las manos enguantadas de Mukuro de sus cachetes, y lo consiguió— ¡Eso duele mucho, Mukuro! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!—Exigió mientras se daba un pequeño masaje en las partes afectadas—Qué dolor…

—Kufufufufu… Lo que digas, Tsunayoshi-kun—Cuando recordó algo—Debemos darnos prisa en volver, hemos tardado más de lo previsto en esta misión—Reanudó el paso y, en su cara se formó su típica sonrisa burlona—Ya puedo oír todos los reclamos que me dirá, Perrito-kun, por _"no cuidarte debidamente"._

— ¡No le digas de esa forma a…!—Suspiró— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no tienes remedio.

—Y así, sin remedio, me quieres—Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Tsuna, dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

—Sí—Afirmó devolviendo el abrazo—Y mucho—Tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara—Por cierto, Mukuro ¿don-

— ¿Eh? Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun. No sabía que fueras amante de la naturaleza—Se bufó al ver cómo Tsuna se había tropezado y caído—No es bueno volver a los viejos hábitos—Dijo refiriéndose a cuando Tsuna se tropezaba con el mismo aire cuando era pequeño.

—Pues sí, ya sabes. Pensé que el suelo se sentía solito y no pude contenerme a darle un abrazo—Respondió sarcásticamente, luego lo fulminó con la mirada—No te quedes ahí mirando y ayúdame a levantarme.

—Que yo recuerde tienes unos brazos muy buenos ahí—Mientras hacía como si se estuviera limando las uñas.

—Mu-ku-ro—Dijo en tono amenazador.

—Sí, sí, ya vo-

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Mukuro?

De repente, todo se congeló.

Ya no había viento, los pájaros estaban inmóviles en la punta de los árboles, las hojas estaban frisadas en el aire y a centímetros del suelo, incluso Mukuro se había quedado completamente rígido. El único que estaba en movimiento era Tsuna.

 _« ¿Qué está pasando?»_

Se levantó. Comenzó a observan fijamente su entorno. Los árboles, las hojas, cualquier cosa que pudiera darle alguna pista del porqué, de repente, todo se había congelado. Pero nada.

Repentinamente dio un gran salto hacia atrás. Viendo que en donde había estado ahora estaban clavadas varias flechas. Tuvo que esconderse tras un árbol para que la segunda ronda de las mismas no le alcanzara.

 _« ¿Quién…? ¡Al frente, muévete!»_

Acató lo que le decía su intuición. No quería ser brocheta, muchas gracias.

— ¿Ahora cuchillos?—Preguntó a nadie en particular. Escudriñaba todo el bosque que sus ojos le permitían, asegurándose de que ninguna flecha o cuchillo le llegara al cuerpo frisado de Mukuro mientras buscaba al culpable.

Nadie respondió.

Ya se lo esperaba.

Tuvo que mantenerse en movimiento para que no le llegara ninguna tanda de flechas o cuchillos a su cuerpo. Saltó, se agachó, esquivó, trepó, desvió, y las malditas flechas y cuchillos no se acababan… Terminaba de calcinar algunas con sus llamas cuando escuchó una voz.

Justo detrás de él.

—Nada mal, _Little Sky._

Se volteó y puso todo el espacio que consideró prudente para alejarse del desconocido y evitar cualquier otro ataque. Estaba en _Modo Hyper_ , los experimentos le habían dado el control de poder entrar en cualquier momento, nada podría pasar sus defensas ahora.

—Tranquilo, _Piccolo Cielo,_ no voy a hacerte daño.

Tsuna dirigió su mirada a las incontables flechas y cuchillos clavados a todo su alrededor, la devolvió a la persona a unos metros frente a él. En su mirada se notaba la desconfianza.

— ¿Oh, te preocupas por esas?—Dijo señalando las armas. Movió las manos, restándoles importancia—No estaba apuntando a un órgano vital así que sobrevivirías si alguna hubiera dado en el blanco, aunque…—Se tele-transportó a unos milímetros de su cara—Si hubiese querido matarte, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo—Dijo con una voz barítona para luego relajarla y alejarse—Pero eres importante así que no lo haré.

La sorpresa había hecho que Tsuna tropezara y cayera sobre su parte trasera agarrándose el pecho con fuerza.

 _« ¿Cómo lo había hecho para tele-transportarse tan rápido? Que ni Mukuro o el Sr. Bouche…»_

Se fijó mejor en la persona que tenía delante.

Obviamente hombre… Sombrero de hierro con un diseño a cuadros parcialmente en él… Máscara de metal… Leve sonrisa en su rostro... Cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda... Bastón y un largo abrigo oscuro.

No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, pero de algo si estaba seguro.

Era peligroso.

 **Muy** peligroso.

Pero también había algo que lo confundía. Su intuición le estaba diciendo que no le haría daño… Por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a dudar de su intuición.

¡Ese tipo intentó matarlo!

¿Y su intuición le estaba diciendo que no le haría daño?

Ya se debió de haber averiado.

—Te he estado observando ya desde un buen tiempo—Comenzó aquel hombre—Ocho años para ser precisos. Sé que eres un chico amable, caritativo, que no le importa sacrificarse para ayudar a los demás, que adora estar con sus amigos, que le gusta el pastel de fresas… Una persona pura…—Enumeró muchas cosas más—Y es por esas cualidades que eres la persona ideal para el puesto—Tsuna no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba—Tengo algo que proponerte.

—Me niego.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así, _Pequeño Cielo_ —Hizo aparecer una silla y tomó asiento—No es algo a lo que te puedas negar, bueno sí, pero eso no me convendría—Divagó—Ni a mí ni al mundo.

Eso pareció haber llamado la atención de Tsuna, el hombre lo notó y prosiguió con su explicación.

—Permíteme continuar, pero antes debo preguntarte... ¿Sabes qué es el Tri-Ni-Sette?

—Es lo que equilibra este mundo—Respondió Tsuna Rápidamente— Tres conjuntos de siete... Está conformado por los _Anillos Vongola, los Pacificadores de los Arcobaleno_ y el último conjunto es desconocido. Juntos estos veintiún artefactos que se dice han dado forma al mundo y pueden otorgar a la persona que los usa toda la capacidad para recrear el mundo a su gusto, hacen el Tri-Ni-Sette. Cada grupo tiene siete elementos, como mencioné anteriormente, estos son: _La tormenta, la lluvia, la nube, la niebla, el trueno, el sol y el cielo._

El hombre asintió para sus adentros. Eso le ahorraría explicación.

—Correcto. Yo soy la persona que vela para que siempre esté en buen funcionamiento—Dio a conocer—Pero ha habido un contratiempo.

—Todavía no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo—No sabía el por qué le estaba contando todo eso.

—A eso iba, _Piccolo Cielo_ , no desesperes, no estuviera aquí si el equilibrio de este mundo no estuviera en juego, y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir que pase.

En este punto Tsuna había bajado su defensa y se había acercado al hombre.

—Sucede y acontece que, la persona con la cual iba a comenzar el equilibrio, o sea la primera persona a cargo del _Tri-Ni-Sette_ , de este mundo murió y, sino la reemplazamos pronto este mundo caerá en el caos eventualmente—Eso alarmó a Tsuna—Y es por eso, _Little Sky,_ que te necesito.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudar?—Cambió de opinión. No dejaría que este mundo se desmoronara, no cuando había tantas personas que quería. No señor. Para que eso sucediese tendrían que pasar sobre su cadáver. Su maldito y putrefacto cadáver.

El hombre sonrió—Esa es la actitud que me gusta. En primer lugar mi nombre es _Cherckerface._ Es un placer trabajar contigo. No tienes que decirme tu nombre, eso ya lo sé —Le extendió su mano.

—Igualmente, creo—Dijo mientras correspondía el gesto, queriendo preguntar el cómo sabía su nombre, pero se abstuvo. No creía que la respuesta le gustara. Miró disimuladamente a su, todavía congelado, amigo y la regresó al hombre.

—No te preocupes por él, una vez libere el tiempo podrá moverse con libertad, él nunca sabrá lo que pasó aquí. Pero recuerda —Le recalcó —No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, puede que afecte el transcurso de las cosas.

Tsuna asintió—Entiendo esa parte pero... Aún no me has dicho lo que tengo que hacer—Le cuestionó.

—Tendrás que hacer un pequeño viaje. Tienes dos horas para prepararte—Informó _Checkerface_ mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a irse—También recuerda esto, _Pequeño Cielo_ , no debes alojar a ningún elemento bajo tu armonía antes de que venga a buscarte, a ninguno, de lo contrario el mundo que conoces hasta ahora desaparecerá sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—Interrogó mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

—Volveré por ti—Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Y con eso, el tiempo volvió a fluir.

— ¿Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun, si ya te habías levantado no debiste pedirme que te ayudara—Se quejó hasta que vio la posición de su amigo. Se burló— ¿Tratas de atrapar el aire, Tsunayoshi-kun?—Viendo cómo Tsuna estaba tratando de _"agarrar"_ el aire.

El de menor estatura bajó el brazo sin decir una palabra. Eso confundió a Mukuro, para este punto Tsuna ya estaría despotricando sobre cómo no estaba agarrando el aire y esas cosas…

— ¿Tsunayoshi-kun?—La mirada del nombrado estaba cubierta por su castaño cabello. Mukuro comenzó a acercarse, estuvo en silencio todo el camino hacia él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca fue que habló.

—No es nada—Comentó levantando su mirada—En marcha, debemos llegar sino queremos que Hayato nos regañe—Empezó a caminar.

—Claro—Acató Mukuro, no creyéndole ni un poco sus palabras pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Ya se lo sacaría luego. Aunque no quisiera—Kufufufufufu…

Por alguna razón desconocida para Tsuna, se estremeció y miró a su compañero por el rabillo de su ojo, observando cómo este le devolvía una mirada que prometía mucho dolor sino conseguía lo que quería, sin poder evitarlo, temió por su cordura.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión lo primero que hicieron fue informar al _Nono_ sobre sus hallazgos. Nada fuera de lo común, una _famiglia_ queriéndose oponer a _Vongola_ , amenazas de muerte, mandándolos a ellos para resolver el problema, el debatir de ideas, la poca paciencia de Mukuro, desacuerdos, discusiones, batallas, la derrota de la _famiglia_ , los ruegos de perdón, la infinita amabilidad de Tsuna, en fin, nada nuevo. Una vez terminado el informe oral de la misión pretendían salir pero la voz de Timoteo los detuvo.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, Mukuro-kun, esperen—Obedecieron al acto.

— ¿Pasa algo, abuelito?—Se extrañó Tsuna. Normalmente los dejaría descansar después de haber estado tantos días fuera de la mansión.

— ¿Eh? No, no, solo quería informarles algo—Explicó—Ganauche te estaba buscando, Mukuro-kun—Dijo posando su mirada en el nombrado—Me dijo que cuando regresaras de tu misión que fueras a verlo.

—Oya… ¿Es así? Entonces, con su permiso—Pidió, el _Nono_ le concedió la salida—Me retiro, kufufufufu…

Una vez Mukuro fuera de la oficina el _Nono_ posó su mirada en su nieto, suavizándola al instante.

— ¿Por qué no tomas asiento, Tsunayoshi-kun?—Algo dudoso, tomó asiento. Timoteo esbozó una sonrisa—Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo, has crecido tanto… Y pensar que ahora tienes 15 años… Ya debes ir pensando en un pretendiente.

Tsuna se sonrojó hasta las orejas— ¡A-abuelito!

La risa del actual jefe de _Vongola_ llenó la habitación.

—Era broma, Tsunayoshi-kun, era broma—a pesar de sus palabras Tsuna no le creyó nada. De repente se puso serio—Bueno, ¿creo que presentirás que no te detuve solo para hacerte ese comentario?—Tsuna asintió, aunque no sabía a dónde quería llegar. El _Nono_ se paró de su asiento y dio media vuelta para observar el jardín— ¿Sabes, Tsunayoshi-kun? Me estoy haciendo viejo. Necesito que alguien tome mi lugar, mi lugar como jefe de la _Famiglia Vongola_ … Necesito a la _Décima Generación._

Tsuna escuchaba todo atentamente. Debía ser difícil para el abuelo tomar esa decisión, después de todo habían asesinado a tres de sus cuatro hijos, Enrico, Federico y Massimo, en los últimos meses, debía tener un gran pesar dentro, pero era el jefe de la _Famiglia Vongola,_ no tenía permitido mostrarse débil, ante nadie, no llegaba a imaginarse todo el dolor que ha tenido que soportar, no obstante…

— ¿Y Xanxus?—Propuso—Xanxus puede heredar _Vongola._

El _Nono_ suspiró—No, Tsunayoshi-kun. Xanxus no puede heredar _Vongola._ Xanxus no se moverá de donde está. Es muy unido a la _Varia_ a pesar de lo mucho que lo niegue.

—Entonces… No hay nadie que pueda heredar la _Famiglia…_

Timoteo lo miró fijamente por un rato, como si estuviera sopesando el decírselo, o no—En eso te equivocas Tsunayoshi-kun—Tsuna se sorprendió ante la nueva información—Todavía hay tres, no, me corrijo, dos personas que pueden heredar _Vongola._

— ¿Entonces que estamos esperando, abuelito? Vamos a buscarlos. ¿Es que no te decides por uno todavía? Hay muchos factores a considerar, pero si no te molesta puedo ayudarte con eso—Se ofreció. No quería que ningún inconsciente tomara cargo de la familia que tanto apreciaba.

—Sería de gran ayuda tu opinión, Tsunayoshi-kun, después de todo…—No sabía cómo su nieto tomaría esta noticia, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—Los únicos que pueden heredar _Vongola_ son tú y tu hermano gemelo, Natsu.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Tsuna.

¿Era en serio o su abuelito simplemente estaba jugando con él?

Buscó algún rastro de broma en sus ojos, pero no había ninguna. Lo único que encontró fue la más pura verdad.

—Sé que es una decisión muy difícil para ti, pero debes entender que esta es la última opción.

— ¿Quién…?—Fue a penas un susurro. Timoteo no escuchó completamente.

— ¿Qué has dicho, Tsunayoshi-kun? No te he oído—Le preguntó.

Tsuna trató de hacerse escuchar—Usted acaba de mencionar que eran tres personas, a pesar de que negó una, aún son tres. ¿Quién es?

—Piénsalo un poco, si son ustedes los únicos que quedan, por lógica, ¿quién sería el faltante?

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para adivinarlo—Mi padre.

—Exacto—Le dio la razón—Pero tu padre no puede ocupar el puesto porque él ya dirige la _CEDEF_.

—Entiendo…

La actual cabeza de _Vongola_ vio cómo la duda iba creciendo en su nieto—Suponiendo que escojas ser el _Décimo Vongola_ , habrá que buscarte guardianes, no podrán ser cualquiera. Eres un cielo—Recalcó—Tus guardianes deben ser las personas que tengan un fuerte lazo contigo…

" _No debes alojar a ningún elemento bajo tu armonía antes de que venga a buscarte"._

Las palabras de _Checkerface_ resonaban en su cabeza más claras que nunca.

—Mukuro-kun será tu _Guardián de la Niebla,_ mientras que Hayato-kun y Basil serán tus _Guardianes de la Tormenta y Lluvia_ respectivamente…—Seguía hablando sin notar que Tsuna no le prestaba la mínima atención.

No quería que su hermano menor tomara el mando de _Vongola_ , no, eso no era cierto, su hermano sería un buen jefe para la _famiglia,_ lo que no quería era que su hermano se adentrara en este mundo en el que estaba, pero…

" _De lo contrario el mundo que conoces hasta ahora desaparecerá sin dejar rastro"._

No tenía muchas opciones, era que su hermano tomara el mando de _Vongola_ y siguiera viviendo en este mundo, o que él lo tomara y el mundo en el que habitaba desapareciera. Con su madre, su padre, sus amigos, su hermano…

 _«Na-chan ...»_

—Solamente tendríamos que buscar a tus guardianes de la _Nube, el Sol y el Trueno._ Tu poder de armonía es sorprendente así que no dudo que duren mucho en llegar a ti…

Tsuna apretó fuertemente sus puños y oprimió sus dientes… No quería, en verdad que no…

" _Tendrás que hacer un pequeño viaje. Tienes dos horas para prepararte. Volveré por ti"._

Desde el bosque a la mansión Mukuro y él debieron haberse tomado alrededor de 45 minutos, y el informe a su abuelo les tomó 15 pero, esta inesperada charla… Miró disimuladamente al reloj que había en la oficina de su abuelo… 23 minutos y corriendo. Sacando un par de cuentas y redondeando el resultado, le quedaba media hora para que _Checkerface_ viniera a recogerlo.

—Deberé presentarte con las demás familias, además de enseñarte el funcionamiento de la mansión, el qué hace cada quien y-

—Abuelo—Interrumpió. El _Nono_ observó a su nieto, escudriñándolo con la mirada, había un aura de resignación a su alrededor, quería ver sus ojos pero su cabello impedía el contacto—No seré el _Décimo._

Directo a la yugular.

— ¿Qué? Tsunayoshi-kun es cierto que dije que me ayudaría tu opinión, pero ¿en verdad es esta tu decisión?—Fue ahí que finalmente pudo ver los ojos de su nieto. Completamente decididos. Sin un rasgo de duda en ellos.

—Estoy seguro, nada me hará cambiar de opinión a estas alturas—Le contestó, sin una pisca de vacilación en su voz—Quiero que haga de mi hermano el _Décimo Vongola._

El _Nono_ lo pensó por unos momentos—Ciertamente me sorprendió mucho tu respuesta, pero la aceptaré. Debes tener sus razones—Analizó, no era verdad que su nieto adentraría a su otro nieto sin ningún motivo en particular, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar, después de todo, en los ojos de su nieto, se veía claramente que no le diría una palabra del porqué de su decisión.

—Bien, entonces si no me necesita más, me retiraré.

—En realidad, sí hay algo más.

Tsuna vio como sacaba una pequeña caja del primer cajón de su escritorio y se la entregaba. Vio de reojo a su abuelo y con un asentimiento de este, lo abrió. Dentro había una fina cadena de plata con las letras _Na,_ como dije. Con una obvia interrogatoria en su cara dirigió su mirada a su abuelo.

—Es un juego—Explicó—La otra parte, como dije, tiene las letras _Tsu_. Pensé en regalarles este juego a ambos ya que sus nombres tienen las mismas sílabas, pero en diferente orden. Espero y te guste—Agregó.

Al escuchar la explicación, Tsuna se puso la cadena en su cuello y la colocó bajo su camisa, escondiéndola de la vista de los demás—Gracias, abuelito, está hermosa.

—No fue nada—Respondió el _Nono_ despidiendo a su nieto de su oficina. Una vez este fuera, suspiró. En serio no se imaginó esa respuesta. Se quedó unos buenos minutos sentado en la silla de su oficina mirando su hermoso jardín hasta que tocaron su puerta.

—Adelante—Exclamó—No pensé que llegarías tan rápido—Comentó el Nono observando cómo el ser que entraba por la puerta lo saludaba cordialmente—Siento haber interrumpido lo que estabas haciendo, eres un hombre muy ocupado después de todo.

—Descuide, Nono—Habló el ente desconocido—No importa lo que esté haciendo, siempre tendré tiempo para usted.

—Es grato escuchar eso de alguien tan inexpresivo como tú—Sonrió con cariño antes de mencionar su nombre de manera simpática—, Reborn—El nombrado hizo una reverencia mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

Frente a la actual cabeza de la _Famiglia Vongola_ se encontraba el _Hitman_ más fuerte, considerado el #1, _El Sol Arcobaleno_ y, el hombre de más confianza del noveno: Reborn.

—Supongo que si me mandó a llamar... —Empezó el antes nombrado—Debe ser porque el asunto es algo serio.

—Sí, Reborn—Confirmó, viendo cómo el nombrado tomaba asiento en donde minutos antes había estado su nieto —He oído que entrenaste al _Décimo Cavallone_ —Comentó.

—Sí—Respondió jugando con una de sus patillas—Era un bueno para nada hasta que pasó por mis manos.

El _Nono_ sonrió al oír esa respuesta. Tan típica de Reborn.

—Supongo entonces que no tendrás ningún inconveniente con la misión que te asignaré—Le dijo—También es un favor personal—Agregó—Ya que he presenciado el cambio que ha tenido el joven Cavallone y, como ya estoy en la última etapa de mi vida, Reborn—Dio una pequeña pausa—Quiero que entrenes al _Décimo Vongola._ ¿Crees que puedas?

Reborn levantó una de sus cejas—No hay misión que no pueda completar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Le respondió mientras le pasaba un folder con la información que necesitaría. Reborn la aceptó y comenzó a hojearla.

 _ **Nombre:**_ Natsuyoshi Sawada. (Hijo único)

 _ **Género:**_ Masculino.

 _ **Edad:**_ 15.

 _ **Fecha de Nacimiento : **_14 de Octubre.

 _ **Nacionalidad : **_Japonés.

 _ **Tipo de Sangre : **_A

 _ **Estatura : **_159cm.

 _ **Peso : **_46.5kg.

 _ **Parientes:**_

Iemitsu Sawada (Padre).

Nana Sawada (Madre).

 _ **Personalidad**_ : Es un joven muy amable y humilde. Es carismático y atlético. Pertenece al club de atletismo de la secundaria Namimori. Siempre es seguro de sí mismo y apoya en todo lo que puede a sus amigos.

 _ **Amistades:**_

Takeshi Yamamoto (Mejor amigo): Se cree que siente una ligera atracción hacia el antes mencionado. Poseedor de la _Llama de la Lluvia_.

Ryohei Sasagawa (Auto-proclamado hermano mayor): … Es extremo… Poseedor de la _Llama del Sol._

Hana Kurokawa: La única que puede controlar lo extremo del Sasagawa mayor _._

Sasagawa Kyoko: Hermana menor del ser extremo. Se cree que siente una leve (mucha) atracción por Yamamoto Takeshi, por tal motivo se ha ganado el desprecio de Natsuyoshi nombrándola _"La estúpida",_ secretamente.

Haru Miura: Acosadora. Enamorada de Natsuyoshi _._

Reborn cerró el folder para posar su atención en el _Nono_. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas— ¿Cuándo parto?

—Mañana a primera hora. Toma esto también—Agregó pasándole un caja algo pequeña—Es un regalo para mi nieto. Eso es todo—Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Reborn asintiera, cogiera la caja y desapareciera por la puerta sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Corría por la mansión. La charla que tuvo con su abuelo aún seguía repitiéndose con fuerza en su cabeza, pero cada vez se reiteraba que su decisión fue para un bien mejor. Debía borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, ahora lo más importante era centrarse en lo que venía.

Pasó delante de un pasillo cuando por el rabillo de su ojo lo vio.

— ¡Hayato, necesito que me hagas un favor!

—Oh, Tsuna-sama, será un honor. ¿Qué se le ofrece? Haré hasta lo imposible por cumplir su pedido—Y ahí estaba Gokudera, siempre tan servicial.

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez te hablé sobre mi hermano?—Tenía que hacer esto rápido. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

—Por supuesto que sí, todas las cosas que Tsuna-sama me dice están grabadas a fuego en mi memoria.

Tsuna se rio nerviosamente y una gota le bajó por la sien al escuchar las palabras de su amigo—Verás, Hayato, Na-chan será el próximo líder de _Vongola_ y me gustaría que fueras a Japón a vigilar que no se haga mucho daño en el proceso—Le pidió con suma rapidez, parecía un traba lenguas —Estoy seguro de que el abuelo mandará a alguien a entrenarlo ya que Na-chan no sabe nada sobre la _Mafia_ —Se lo acercó hasta que sus narices rozaran y lo miró directamente a los ojos— ¿Qué dices, Hayato? ¿Aceptas?

Gokudera se sonrojó por la cercanía— ¡Po-Por su-supuesto, Ts-Tsuna-sa-sama!

A Tsuna se le iluminó la mirada y le dio un gran abrazo— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Hayato! No sabes cuán agradecido estoy por eso. ¡Pero mira la hora!—Recordó—Tengo algo que hacer, Hayato. Hablamos luego.

Lo último que Tsuna pudo oír de su amigo antes de salir de la habitación fue un "¡Tenga cuidado!", y un "¡Qué le vaya bien!".

Todo esto pasó sin que ni Tsuna ni Gokudera se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo escuchados por un tercero.

—Kufufufufu… Así que, Perrito-kun irá a Japón para cuidar del hermanito de Tsunayoshi-kun. Suena divertido, me le uniré también. Pero no ahora, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer…

…

Escuchaba algo distorsionadas las voces de las mucamas y mayordomos, la velocidad con la que iba no le permitía captar una oración completa, o con sentido, en su defecto, pero… Aminoró su paso, se volteó y les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias!—Exclamó.

Nada de las cosas que le estarían diciendo podrían ser malas, eran familia después de todo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue recargarse en la puerta para recuperar el aliento. Una vez levantó la mirada se lo encontró muy cómodo sobre una silla que, vete-tú-a-saber-de-dónde-sacó.

Fue como si lo estuviera esperando.

— ¿Ya ha pasado el tiempo que me impusiste?—Le preguntó Tsuna a _Checkerface_ algo anonadado—Sí que ha pasado rápido…

—En realidad no, no ha pasado—Le informó—Pero no es como si dos o tres minutos importaran mucho—Le dijo mientras le indicaba que mirara el reloj en su mesita de noche.

—Entiendo… Aún no me has dicho lo que tengo que hacer—Le recordó Tsuna.

—Ah, claro… Eso—Respondió desganado—Lo que tienes que hacer es cruzar por ahí—Señaló un gran vórtice que había aparecido de la nada en su habitación—Cuando estés en el otro lado, te explicaré todo, no te preocupes.

— ¿¡Qué demonios hace _eso_ en mi habitación!? ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Siempre ha estado ahí? ¿Por-

—Esas son muchas preguntas, _Pequeño Cielo_ —Cortó _Checkerface_ parándose de la silla y empujándolo para que pasara por el vórtice.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh, no, eso sí que no! ¡No pienso entrar ahí hasta que me digas a dónde me llevará!—Trataba de resistirse pero era inútil. _Checkerface_ empujaba como si nada.

Estaban a pocos centímetros del vórtice.

Mientras lo empujaba, _Checkerface_ tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si no le importara lo que el otro estuviera sintiendo. Y era así.

—Espero y tengas un buen viaje, _Little Sky_ —Despidió al terminar de entrar al otro por el vórtice—Nos vemos en el otro lado…—Agregó misteriosamente para luego chasquear los dedos y el vórtice desaparecer, junto a él. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

…

Escuchaba sonidos...

No, esos no eran sonidos, eran palabras… En italiano, para su suerte. Eso le causó gracia, al menos a ese desgraciado no se le había ocurrido mandarlo a un país totalmente desconocido y dejarlo incapaz de comunicarse.

¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Se traía un dolor de cabeza increíble. ¿Con qué demonios se había golpeado en el viaje como para tener este dolor en su cabeza tan potente? Se llevó una mano a la misma masajeándola un poco para tratar de reducir el dolor. Notó entonces que estaba acostado, se incorporó lentamente y abrió los ojos descubriendo que estaba en un callejón.

—Juro que la próxima vez que lo vea le rompo la cara.

—Ara, _Piccolo Cielo_ , desearle eso a alguien no es propio de ti—Esa voz le sorprendió. Ese infeliz… Inmediatamente se puso de pie para golpearlo pero un mareo lo atacó dejándolo sentado en el suelo nuevamente—No deberías moverte mucho—Aconsejó.

 _«Dime algo que no sepa»_ Pensó Tsuna tratando de recuperarse del mareo.

Y, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos respondió: —El viajar en el tiempo no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera después de todo.

A Tsuna se le desencajó la quijada al escuchar esas palabras. Viajar en el tiempo. ¿Acaso era posible?

—Sí, lo es—Respondió _Checkerface_ a la pregunta no formulada verbalmente—He de suponer que mi otro yo no te explicó nada, ¿cierto?—Al ver cómo Tsuna le dio la razón suspiró con pesadez—Tan típico de mí…—Se dijo más a sí mismo que a cualquier otra persona—Pero eso no importa mucho ahora, voy a explicarte todo lo más resumido que pueda porque tienes que leer esto y dirigirte a la dirección que está escrita ahí, lo más rápido posible—Informó mientras le pasaba un sobre negro con bordes y letras en un tono perlado. Tsuna asintió sin querer interrumpirlo—Escucha con atención, ahora mismo estás en el pasado, trágatelo. Aquí no has nacido todavía, ya puedes darte una imagen de cuántos años al pasado te mandé. El papel que ocuparás en esta línea de tiempo lo tienes que descubrir por ti mismo como cada persona que ocupa ese lugar hace. ¿Vas entendiendo?—Otro asentimiento de parte de Tsuna bastó para continuar—Bien. Eres una anomalía en este tiempo, espero que lo tengas pendiente siempre.

— ¿Una anomalía en el tiempo? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué debo o no debo hacer? ¿A qué tengo que atenerme?—Cuestionó. No era verdad que se quedaría callado con todas las dudas que comenzaban a surgir en su cabeza.

—Anomalía significa, _Little Sky_ —Recalcó—Irregularidad, un elemento que está fuera de la norma. No deberías estar aquí, te he forzado a entrar a esta línea de tiempo para que este mundo no colapse. Por eso te duele la cabeza—Dio a conocer—Este tiempo te está rechazando.

Tsuna se alarmó— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tratará de eliminarme o algo así?

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me ocuparé de esa parte. Ni siquiera notarás cuando te deje de doler—Tranquilizó _Checkerface_ —No puedes usar tus llamas en demasía—Advirtió—No te estoy prohibiendo que las uses porque no te dejaré completamente desprotegido aquí—Agregó rápidamente al ver cómo Tsuna iba a protestar—Solo te estoy avisando de que si las usas mucho, al ser una anomalía, automáticamente, este tiempo te expulsará y te mandará adonde deberías estar y eso no puede pasar hasta que cumplas con lo que viniste a hacer. ¿Entiendes?

—A la perfección—Le contestó—Pero, ¿no crees que esto sería un poco más fácil si me dijeras lo que vine a hacer?—Le cuestionó algo irritado porque aún no le decía algo sobre eso.

—No es que no quiera, _Pequeño Cielo_ —Le dijo—Es que no puedo, bueno…—Se quedó pensativo unos momentos—Lo único que puedo decirte es que lo que viniste a hacer tiene que ver con tus _Guardianes_. Encuéntralos, forma lazos con ellos, has que sean tu familia, una que no puedas olvidar nunca, pero sobre todo, ¡diviértete!—Exclamó—Eso es todo.

Tsuna sonrió suavemente, imaginando cómo sería tenerlos a su lado. ¿Cómo serían? ¿Qué tan diferentes serían los unos de los otros? ¿Encajarían con sus elementos? ¿O serían totalmente lo opuesto? ¿Les agradaría pasar tiempo con él? ¿Sería él lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, y esa era encontrándolos.

Pero a sus cavilaciones le llegó un deprimente pensamiento que lo hizo apretar fuertemente los puños y apretar sus dientes.

—Oye…—Llamó la atención de su acompañante, al ver que la tenía prosiguió— ¿No sería cruel dejarlos sin un hogar al cual volver? ¿No sería cruel el acogerlos en mi armonía para luego ser, de repente, sacados de ella? Porque ese es el deber del _Guardián Cielo…_ ¿No sería cruel ilusionarlos para luego destruir su confianza así por así? ¿No sería cruel formar un lazo con ellos, _convertirme en su_ _**Cielo**_ , si de un momento a otro desaparezco? Un _Cielo—_ Remarcó—No hace nada de eso.

—Eso es algo que, _Piccolo Cielo,_ tendrás que averiguar por ti mismo—Le respondió _Checkerface_ para luego comenzar a desaparecer.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, espera!

Demasiado tarde.

Ya había desaparecido.

Y así, Tsuna se quedó completamente solo en el callejón.

Suspiró, no había nada más que hacer. Se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo que tenía su ropa tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero decidió dejarlos del lado por ahora, tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar ahora. Se quedó mirando la carta que le había entregado ese hombre unos momentos atrás. Después de unos minutos decidió leerla y salir del callejón en donde estaba.

 _A quien corresponda:_

 _Si le ha llegado esta carta es porque ha sido seleccionado/a para ser parte de un grupo muy específico de personas las cuales son las mejores en sus áreas, por eso les pido respeto por las demás aunque estas no sean de su agrado._

 _La finalidad de este grupo es formar lo que sería_ _ **"Il Prescelti Sette"**_ _, el grupo de siete integrantes más fuertes que se haya formado jamás._

 _Si está de acuerdo con aceptar este grupo y las misiones que se le estarán asignando junto a sus compañeros, le pido que se dirija a la fuente que se encuentra en el parque central antes del mediodía. Ahí podrá reunirse con sus compañeros por primera vez en lo que será una bastante larga convivencia entre ustedes. De lo contrario, queme esta carta hasta que no queden nada más que cenizas._

 _Me despido con un cordial saludo y hasta la próxima._

 _Checkerface._

Al terminar de leer la carta comenzó a fijarse en su alrededor. Por la posición en la que estaba el sol se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía unas horas antes del mediodía, así que podía estar tranquilo un rato. A lo lejos pudo notar el _Palazzo dei Normanni,_ lo que significaba que estaba en Palermo. Eso le ahorraría algunas explicaciones por si se encontraba con la versión más joven de su abuelito. O eso quería creer. No pudo seguir con su línea de pensamientos porque de repente había caído al suelo, al parecer, había chocado con alguien.

 _«Me pregunto, ¿cuándo esto dejará de hacerse costumbre en mí?»_ No pudo evitar pensar Tsuna al recordar todas las veces que había chocado y caído por estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Una voz lo sacó de ellos.

—Lo siento tanto, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó el ente con el cual había chocado—No me fijé que delante de mí venía alguien—Decía para ayudarle a levantar— ¿Estás bien?—Volvió a preguntar con más preocupación que antes.

Tsuna no se había fijado con quién había chocado, todo lo que vio después de haber caído al piso fueron sus pies, este llevaba zapatos negros y pantalón blanco, y una especie de… El chico no sabía cómo describirlo.

— ¿Estás bien?—Volvió a preguntar poniéndose a los pies de Tsuna.

—Eh…—Pensó—Sí, estoy bien, perdón por esto.

—Descuida—Decía mientras le ayudaba a levantarse—Yo era el que estaba distraído—Sonrió.

 _« ¡Es muy alto!»_ Pensó el pequeño luego de haberse parado, era incluso más alto que su abuelito. Nunca había visto a alguien así. Se fijó en que tenía rasgos asiáticos y no solo eso. ¡Estaba usando un traje tradicional chino! Y sobre todo, habla japonés. Tsuna de una u otra manera se sentía seguro y confiado ya que hablaba en su lengua natal.

— ¿Eres… japonés?—Preguntó el de cabellos castaños con timidez.

—Soy chino—Habló con gentileza—Mi nombre es Fon. ¿Y el tuyo, cuál es?

— ¡Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi!—Sonrío—Pero me dicen Tsuna. ¡Un gusto!

—El gusto es mío, Tsunayoshi-kun—Expresó con suma dulzura— ¿Y qué trae por aquí, en Italia, a un japonés?

—Ah… bueno… yo…

El chico de cabellos anti-gravedad, mientras trataba de articular alguna que otra oración decente, escondía la carta que le había dado _Checkerface_. Fon se percató de esto, se fijó que era la misma que él tenía. Se preguntaba el "por qué Tsuna tenía una carta de esas" ¿Sería alguien importante? No sabía, pero debía preguntar, quizás conocía aquel lugar.

—Esa carta que acabas de esconder…

— ¿¡Eh!?—Tsuna se sorprendió al escuchar la forma en que lo decía.

—… Menciona un parque central… ¿Sabes dónde queda?—Preguntó inocentemente el de MAYOR estatura.

El de cabellos castaños se sorprendió más de la cuenta, pensaba que iba a empezar a interrogarle y que lo iba a torturar hasta que le dijera las respuestas a sus preguntas.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—Preguntó al ver lo pasmado que estaba Tsuna.

— ¿Eh…? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Estoy bien, es solo que estaba en mis pensamientos—Se repuso—Y sí, sé dónde queda, es en dirección contraria a donde ibas.

El chico de mayor estatura sintió un poco de vergüenza al enterarse de que si seguía se podía haber perdido.

—Ya que vamos hacia el mismo lugar… ¿Podríamos irnos juntos?

— ¡Por supuesto!

…

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Ya podían divisar a lo lejos la fuente que decía la carta. Mientras se acercaban pudieron notar una figura sentada en el borde de la fuente, ya más de cerca se fijaron en que era un hombre en sus veintenas, pelo en punta verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color, bata blanca con una barba de tres días y unos lentes tipo Harry Potter. Este estaba digitando algo en una laptop que se encontraba en sus piernas.

—Al parecer llegaron primero que nosotros.

—Sí, creo que deberíamos presentarnos.

—Espera, Tsunayoshi-kun—Llamó Fon seriamente— ¿No sabes quién es la persona que está sentada en el borde de la fuente?

—No, realmente—Respondió con desinterés— ¿Debería?

Fon, estupefacto por la respuesta desinteresada del chico, decidió decirle.

—Él, es Verde—Le dijo, poniendo mucho énfasis—Es un científico de gran renombre conocido como la reencarnación de Da Vinci. En realidad… Poco se sabe de él, pero al parecer maneja la tecnología del camuflaje y la invisibilidad. Su paradero actual era, hasta hace poco, desconocido—Agregó al ver que el científico, obviamente, estaba frente a ellos—También es conocido como la segunda venida de Da Vinci—Susurró en el oído de Tsuna para no ser escuchado.

— ¿¡LA SEGUNDA VENIDA DE QUIÉN!?

— ¡Shh! ¡Tsuna! ¡Ssshhh!—Decía mientras ocultaba la boca de un sonrojado Tsuna—Si sigues gritando, se dará cuenta que estamos aquí.

—Sé que están ahí—Dijo Verde, cerrando su laptop para luego calcinarlos con la mirada—Es de mala educación hablar de alguien que está justo enfrente de ustedes—Terminó parándose para dirigirse hacia donde estaban.

 _« ¡Waao! ¡Es más alto que Fon-san!»_ pensó el chiqui-cielo al ver que Verde se posicionaba frente a ellos.

Este se quedó viéndolos fijamente, principalmente a Fon, parecía que lo conocía (no en persona, era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara) había escuchado de él como el más fuerte en Artes Marciales, capaz de detener una bala con su mano, eso llamó mucho su atención, tanto que desde aquel momento quiso conocerlo, pero no lo daría a demostrar. También que era más bajito que él, si se abrazaban encajaría perfectamente en su cuerpo. Esto le gustó mucho a Verde.

—Discúlpenos por ser groseros, Verde-san—Habló Fon haciendo una reverencia con motivo de disculpa— No pensábamos que estaría atento a nosotros, no volverá a pasar—Dijo, para luego sonreír dulcemente como suele hacer.

Verde cayó rendido ante semejante sonrisa que solo tuvo la opción de voltear la mirada hacia la fuente como medio de escape, pero se quedó un buen rato contemplándola. Tsuna y Fon se percataron de que Verde no decía nada y decidieron mirar hacia la misma dirección. Había alguien más ahí. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba, solo estaba ahí, parado frente a la fuente. Ni siquiera se inmutaba en mirarlos o siquiera en hablarles, por lo que el más bajito de todos decidió romper el hielo y hablarle desde donde estaba.

—Etto ...

— ¿También te dieron una de esas cartas?— Interrumpió Verde.

La persona recién llegada se sorprendió ante la pregunta formulada de este, no pensó que personas como ellos tendrían una de esas, ya que a simple vista, no parecen ser los mejores en algún área. Así que, decidió responder.

—Sí…

—Al igual que nosotros…—Musitó Fon.

— ¿Saben quién es el tal _"Checkerface"_ ?—Preguntó la persona misteriosa— Necesito cobrarle por hacerme perder mi tiempo.

—Ehh… jeje— rió con nerviosismo Tsuna—Todavía no sabemos quién es. De seguro lo veremos cuando todos estén reunidos... O algo así.

—Tienes razón...

Se armó un silencio sepulcral en el lugar que solo les costaba mirar en distintas direcciones. Nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer, todos estaban idos, estaban en sus propios pensamientos sobre quién era ese tal _"CheckerFace"_. Hasta el mismo Tsuna se lo preguntaba, solo se había presentado ante él como el que vela por el Tri-Ni-Sette, nada más. No sabía nada de su pasado o de su futuro o lo que sea que pudiera ser de ayuda para conocerlo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que existía un tipo de persona como él! ¡Tampoco de que se podían hacer estos viajes en las líneas de tiempo! Pensaba que solo pasaban en las series de televisión, pero estaba equivocado en su totalidad. Tenía bastantes cosas en su cabeza que no sabía cómo procesarlas.

Sacándolos de sus pensamientos, escucharon una motocicleta a lo lejos, todos mirando hacia la dirección de dicho sonido. Estaba cada vez más cerca. Todos se pusieron en guardia, excepto Tsuna, que se colocó detrás de Fon usándolo como escudo (cosa que este ni se fijó). Pensaban que lo que se aproximaba podría ser _Checkerface_ , o algún que otro subordinado (si tenía, claro) para darles alguna que otra explicación del porqué de las cartas o por qué fueron seleccionados, menos Tsuna, pensaba de manera diferente, que podría ser un loco o un secuestrador o algo mucho peor que estas, pero no Checker.

Se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte...

Cada vez más...

Hasta que...

Se escuchó un disparo, el sonido de la moto había cesado y del bosque salieron dos figuras.

— ¡Reborn-senpai! ¡Ya suélteme!

—Tienes suerte de que estaba por aquí—habló el nombrado Reborn— sino estas personas te hubiesen matado, mira, están en posición de pelea.

—Ah...—Dijo este sin importancia alguna mientras posaba su mirada en los presentes—Ya veo... Pero... ¿Me podría soltar?

— ¡Claro!—Dijo, para después soltarlo y caer de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Reborn-senpai! ¡Eso dolió, tenga cuidado para la próxima vez!

—Está bien, lacayo.

—¡Que no soy su lacayo!

 _«Qué bien se llevan»_ pensó Tsuna para sus adentros. Personas como ellos estarían en el grupo, así que deberían a empezar a llevarse bien.

—Así que...—empezó Reborn— ustedes también fueron llamados por el tal _"Checkerface"_.

—Sí, pensábamos que estábamos completos, —respondió Fon— pero ustedes aparecieron de la nada por el bosque—sonrió como sabe hacer, este hombre.

—Todo es culpa de aquel lacayo de allá— Decía este para luego señalar a su lacayo quien se quitaba el polvo que traía encima.

Fon le echó una leve miradita al lacayo, este estaba con cara de "¿Quieres pelea, prro?" El hombre de sonrisa dulzona solo se limitó a sonreír y hacer una reverencia, cosa que hizo sonrojar al lacayo y esconder su mirada en el bosque; cosa que no duró mucho. Este sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda, una mirada penetrante se posó sobre él helándole hasta la hiel, así que rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia Fon tratando de buscar el origen de esta. No era él, estaba muy campante charlando con Reborn de sabrá-Dios-qué, parecía interesante. Miró detrás de Fon. Tampoco era el niño que habitaba a espaldas de este, estaba interesado en la conversación que tenían aquellos dos, tratando de incorporarse, no podía. _«¿Quién es?»_ pensó este. Hasta que por fin se encontraron sus ojos.

Era Verde, el científico loco. El susodicho lo miraba con cara de "Acércate dos pasos más y te rajo el cuello con una astilla que acabo de encontrar" mientras un aura completamente negra se posaba sobre este. El lacayo interpretó su mirada a la perfección y decidió pretender que no pasó nada escondiéndose detrás de Reborn, pretendiendo que se unía a la conversación.

—Oye, ¿qué haces?— preguntó este al notarlo.

— ¿Eehh...? ¡Ah! Na-nada Reborn-senpai...—Respondió—Solo pensé que su conversación se veía entretenida y quise incorporarme… Jeje…

« _Loco»._ Pensó Reborn, cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Por cierto, niño— interrumpió Verde, al fijarse en Tsuna— Todavía no sabemos quién eres.

—Eehh... Aahhh... Yo...

Tsuna no sabía qué decir. Estaba en medio de un dilema, ya que no podía revelar mucho sobre él. _«Creo que con mi nombre bastaría»_ pensó. Pero quería contarles más. No quería esconderse de las personas con las cuales pasaría alguna que otra temporada o quién sabe si hasta más. Pero simplemente no podía.

Mientras este los miraba a todos, ansiosos por una respuesta, el sonido de una pistola siendo cargada lo alertó.

—Esperamos por ti, niño—Dijo Reborn, mientras posaba su pistola en la cabeza de Tsuna— No tenemos todo el día, ¿quién eres?—preguntó con parsimonia. Todos los presentes se conocían, no cara a cara, pero sí sabían quién era cada quien, ya que los que estaban ahí eran los mejores en sus áreas. De este no se sabía nada, ya que, por supuesto, no existe en esta línea de tiempo.

Reborn, el mejor asesino.

Fon, el #1 en artes marciales.

Verde, el científico loco, experto en camuflaje.

Viper, el mejor ilusionista.

Skull, el cual los dioses de la muerte no quieren saber de él.

Y...

—Esa no es forma de tratar a un simple niño, Reborn.

Todos miraron el origen de aquella voz. Pertenecía a una mujer, a pesar de ser muy gruesa y firme. _«¡Hiiee! ¡Estoy a salvo!»_ pensó un alegre Tsuna alejándose de la pistola de Reborn.

— ¡Vaya!— exclamó— Quién diría que Lal Mirch estaría defendiendo a un niño el cual ni conoce.

—No sabes si le obligaron a guardar silencio—decía esta acercándose y quedando a la altura de Tsuna— ¿verdad?

El niño solo se limitó a asentir, era bueno que al menos alguien lo entendiera. Los demás se quedaron mirando la situación, si no podía decirlo estaba bien, lo sabrían después, tarde o temprano, lo sabrían.

—Ya me cansé de esperar— expresó Viper acercándose.

—Estamos en el mismo barco...

—De-debemos ser pa-pacientes—tartamudeó Tsuna— tarde o temprano él podría-

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

—¡No puedo moverme!

Dicho esto, una luz cegadora se sumió sobre sus cuerpos, desapareciendo en plena luz del día…


	11. Conociéndonos La Primera Misión

" _Querida vida… ¿Qué demonios te hice hoy?"_ Fue el pensamiento de Tsuna al aterrizar de cabeza en quién-sabe-dónde. No salía bien de un dolor de cabeza para entrar en otro.

Se incorporó lentamente sosteniéndose la cabeza en un intento de que el dolor disminuyera. Miró de soslayo su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el único que había aterrizado de cabeza como él había sido el joven de cabello alborotado y piercings en su rostro, los demás habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para frenar su caída con sus manos e impulsándose para quedar de pie. Excepto la persona encapuchada, esta se había quedado levitando,eludiendo el contacto con el suelo.

— ¿Qué demonios me estás mirando, crío?—Interrogó Viper al darse cuenta de cómo el chiquillo lo estaba observando— ¿Es que nunca habías visto a alguien utilizar las _Llamas de La Niebla_?

Eso atrajo toda la atención del grupo a Tsuna. Lo que le puso nervioso. ¡Odiaba ser el centro de atención!

— ¿Eh? No es eso… Es solo que… Em... Has actuado muy rápido, a mí me ha tomado por sorpresa el repentino traslado.

—Eso deja dicho que eres un ingenuo. —El tono con el que habló fue acusador—Para sobrevivir en el mundo subterráneo tienes que anticipar todo. Siempre estar un paso delante de los demás.

Tsuna se encogió ante el tono usado hacia su persona mientras sus pensamientos revivían el infierno por el que pasó cuando era pequeño.

 _«Lo sé… Y probablemente más que ustedes.»_

Otra voz se dejó escuchar.

—Ahora mismo no es momento para abordar esos temas. Debemos descubrir en dónde estamos—Cambió de curso la conversación Verde. Observando minuciosamente su alrededor.

Era un lugar bastante amplio, parecía un salón de baile, sin embargo estaba completamente despojado de los respectivos muebles que debían estar ahí. Las paredes tenían un tapizado a cuadros en blanco y negro, y el piso parecía inestable, a pesar de que estaba firme, el suelo no daba la impresión de serlo.

—Es una ilusión… Un espacio ilusorio, para ser más exacto— Le respondió Viper mientras aterrizaba lentamente—Uno muy fuerte, cabe agregar. La persona que hizo esto es muy poderosa. No he podido romperlo. Estamos atrapados aquí hasta que la persona que nos trajo le dé la gana de sacarnos—Le explicó algo fastidiado—Tsk. Una vez sepa quién es le haré pasar por el mismísimo infierno por hacerme perder tanto dinero.

A varios les bajó una gota por la sien al escuchar lo último. ¿Qué tenía que ver el dinero con su situación actual?

Verde se quedó pensando en la información dada hace un momento. Si Viper "el mejor ilusionista", no pudo romper la ilusión, entonces, ¿cuán poderosa es la persona que los encerró aquí, en este espacio?

—No me quedaré aquí esperando como niña buena a quién-sea-que-vaya-a-llegar—Se dejó oír Lal. En su voz se notaba que no estaba muy feliz con su posición actual—Somos un blanco fácil, cosa que no me gusta ser. —Dio a entender—He roto varias ilusiones antes, esta no será diferente—De su cuerpo comenzaron a salir _Llamas Tipo Lluvia._ Toda su figura estaba cubierta por las mismas.

Viper quiso informarle que no se trataba de una ilusión normal pero se contuvo, él ya le había avisado, así que simplemente seencogió de hombros y se quedó observando cómoLal dejaba fluir sus llamas por los bordes de todo el espacio ilusorio intentando romperlo. Si ella quería gastar su energía en vano, él no la detendría.

Los demás simplemente estaban observando todo. A ciencia cierta, no creían que Lal pudiera sacarlos del espacio ilusorio, no con sus _Llamas de la Lluvia._ No era la correcta para eso por sus propiedades. La calma. Quizás una tipo _Tormenta…_

—Ara, qué impacientes…

Esa voz resonó por todo el lugar, provocando que todos se pusieran posición de ataque y rebuscaran todo lo que sus ojos les dejaban ver para saber de dónde provenía aquella voz.

De repente Reborn se volteó y apuntó adonde estaba Tsuna.

— ¿Quién eres?

Tsuna se quedó helado. Esa barítona voz le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. No pudo reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo y a duras penar contenía su temblor. Esos pecaminosos ojos escudriñaban todo su ser, viendo su alma, su espíritu,dejándolo completamente expuesto ante él sin poder evitarlo. Era una sensación verdaderamente abrumadora. Podría disparar en cualquier momento y Tsuna no dudaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Y en nombre de quién estás aquí?

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que Reborn no le estaba hablando a él, sino a alguien detrás de su persona. Justo en ese momento dejó salir todo el aire que, inconscientemente, había retenido.

 _«No creo que sobreviva si vuelvo a experimentar eso.»_

Lentamente se volteó y dejó salir un pequeño susurro que fue audible para todo aquel que se encontraba atrapado en la ilusión.

— _Checkerface_ ...

La mayoría afiló su mirada al escuchar esas palabras, así que ese era el tal _"Checkerface"._ Quien los había llevado allí. La persona que los juntó…

Un momento.

¿Cómo era posible que él sabía que la persona que acaba de aparecer es _Checkerface_?

Y fue cuando todos cayeron en cuenta…

De que el pequeño chico que aparentaba ser más frágil que el mismo cristal, el que parecía que se había equivocado de dirección por lo inocente de su mirada, sabía más de lo que dejaba ver.

Debían de andar con cuidado.

A Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrío al verse en el centro de todas esas miradas.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, _Little Sky_ —Le respondió—A pesar de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos—Le dijo mientras avanzaba.

— ¡No te muevas!

Reborn disparó.

La bala no lo tocó.

 _Checkerface_ se había tele-transportado justo en el medio de todos ellos.

—Sabía que mis cálculos no se equivocaban al elegirte—Dijo mirando al asesino.

— ¿Quién eres?—Su aura asesina aumentaba cada vez.

—Oh, solo soy yo—Le restó importancia.

Reborn estaba a punto de volverle a disparar. Se estaba impacientando. Quería respuestas. ¡Ya!

—No seas tan impaciente—Dijo _Checkerface_ notando cómo estaba el otro—Como ya dijo el _Pequeño Cielo_ aquí presente, soy _Checkerface_ y estoy aquí para formar/reunir a los más fuertes del mundo. Pero eso ya lo saben...—El diseño a cuadros del espacio ilusorio comenzó a cambiar, ahora no era a blanco y negro, los colores variaban desde el índigo, pasando por el morado, el rojo, el azul, el verde, el naranja, hasta el amarillo—Lo que no saben es que los llamé aquí para informarles sobre su primera misión. La recompensa va a ser extraordinaria—Agregó al saber la avaricia de uno de los involucrados— ¿La aceptarán? Esta será la última vez que les permita dimitir.

 _«No es como si tuviera otra opción»_ Fue el pensamiento de Tsuna. _Checkerface_ sonrió, como si pudiera escuchar los pensamientos del anterior nombrado.

El silencio le confirmó lo que ya sabía.

Ninguno se negaría.

—Bien—Chasqueó sus dedos y un papel apareció frente a Tsuna. Era pequeño, blanco y estaba doblado en cuatro.

—¿Qué es esto?—Le cuestionó Tsuna, tomando el papel, inmediatamente este se tornó naranja. El de pelo castaño miró al de sombrero a cuadroscon desconfianza. ¿A qué venía todo esto?

La sonrisa de _Checkerface_ se amplió—Son las pautas para su primera misión y las coordenadas de su nueva casa.

Fon se extrañó ante estas palabras—¿Nueva casa?

—Como han escuchado. Mientras estén trabajando para mí vivirán bajo el mismo techo. Así podrán conocerse mejor—Por alguna razón Tsuna sintió una ligera burla en sus palabras—Eso era todo lo que tenía para decirles—Ya notaban cómo el espacio ilusorio estaba desapareciendo junto con quien lo habían creado.

Nadie iba a detener su marcha, pero todavía tenían una duda.

Fon tuvo la amabilidad de expresarla.

—Para nuestras próximas misiones...

—Y recaudación de recompensas…—Agregó Viper.

El de cabello trenzado simplemente sonrió. Ay, la avaricia… — ¿Cómo nos contactaremos con usted?

 _Checkerface_ lo miró por encima de su hombro y contesto: —Estaré en contacto con el _Piccolo Cielo_ para sus nuevas misiones.

Tsuna se señaló a sí mismo.

 _«¿Y por qué a mí?»_

—Sus recompensas se depositarán en sus cuentas, respectivamente. No habrá preferencias ni distinciones, a todos se les pagará lo mismo.

Asintieron para sus adentros. No había ninguna queja. Era lo justo.

— ¿Hay algo más que deseen preguntarme?—Les cuestionó. Pasaron algunos segundos yal no escuchar sonido alguno terminó de desaparecer, dejándolos en medio del bosque, a pocos metros de la fuente.

— ¿En serio, el bosque?—Se quejó Skull— ¿No pudo ser más creativo? ¡El gran y poderoso Skull no debe-

— ¡Cállate, lacayo!

— ¡Reborn-senpai, no me pegue!

Lal, ignorando el escándalo que se estaba formando, se acercó al más joven.

—Oye, ¿qué dice eso?—Obviamente refiriéndose al papel entre sus manos.

Al notar la cercanía, Viper y Verde decidieron acercarse también.

Tsuna tomó aire, desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer. —Dice...

 _Ya que esta es su primera misión como grupo, seráalgo sencilla. Solo tendrán que robar un objeto. Un anillo para ser más precisos. En estos momentos está en posesión de la mano derecha del jefe de la Famiglia Cipriatto, una vez lo consigan envíenlo a la dirección que está al final de la hoja. Mientras más rápido terminen su misión, más grande será su recompensa. Es todo._

 _Checkerface._

—Al final pone la dirección...—Confirmó Tsuna.

—No puede ser cierto...—La incredulidad desbordaba en las palabras de Lal— ¡Pero si casi no nos ha dicho nada! ¿Qué es lo que piensa? Quiere que nos infiltremos en una _Famiglia_ para buscar a un tipo que debe tener cientos de anillos con él... Es completamente absurdo.

—Además de que nos está subestimando—Dijo Verde.

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de la boca del científico, sintieron un repentino aumento de aura asesina en el ambiente.

—Oh, así que nos están subestimando...

La sonrisa que tenía Reborn prometía dolor, mucho dolor y la forma en la que acariciaba su arma era realmente perturbadora.

—La próxima vez que me lo encuentre le daré razones para no subestimarme.

Todos, sabiamente, se alejaron unos pasos del asesino. No querían terminar con un agujero de bala, muchas gracias, pero no, gracias.

—Oye, mocoso —Llamó Reborn al más joven ignorando la distancia que tenían los demás de él y se acercó a Tsuna —No me interesa si le juraste a alguien el no hablar, pero no pienso trabajar con alguien sobre el cuál no sé absolutamente nada. Así que si sabes lo que te conviene...—El cañón de su pistola estaba inocentemente a centímetros de la cabeza del más pequeño—Vas a hablar.

Tsuna tuvo el impulso de ir a esconderse detrás de Fon, pero sabía que si movía otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuera la boca terminaría con un hermoso agujero en su cuerpo. Y por el bien de todos, esperaba que eso no fuera a ocurrir.

Esta vez nadie lo defendería, todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de Reborn. Tal vez el método usado por el de patillas rizadas no fuera el mejor, pero daba sus resultados. Después de todo, nadie le niega nada al asesino, y aun menos si este te está apuntando.

—M-mi nombre es Tsuna, diminutivo de Tsunayoshi—Agregó rápidamente al notar cómo el cañón estaba completamente en su cráneo. Al parecer eso no satisfizo a Reborn. Fon tomó nota de que esta vez no dijo su apellido, sin embargo, se quedó callado, no pensó que fuera relevante—Ve-vengo de Japón, sin embargo me mudé a Italia con mi padre cuando cumplí los 5… Em… Tengo 15 años… — ¿Qué más podía decirles?—Fui elegido para ser parte de los siete más fuertes porque ningún otro _Cielo_ cumplía con los requisitos que _Checkerface_ exigía, o sea, según él, de alma pura y muchas otras cosas que me avergonzaría decir… —Eso pareció complacer al asesino ya que bajó y guardó su arma. Tsuna se relajó y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Que esta vez el arma fuera dirigida totalmente a él fue, en sobre manera, aterrador, pero daba gracias a Dios que había terminado.

—Un _Cielo,_ eh…—Reborn sonrió misteriosamente… Ja, esto se estaba poniendo divertido—Entonces, ¿cómo lo haremos?, líder…

Lal se ofuscó por lo antes dicho.

— ¿¡Cómo que _"líder"_ , Reborn!? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¡Un simple niño no puede ser nuestro líder!

—En realidad, Lal—Intervino Verde—Le tengo que dar la razón a Reborn porque, independientemente de que sea un niño, es el único _Elemento Cielo_ entre nosotros—Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes—Lo que lo hace, instintivamente, nuestro líder.

La única mujer del grupo fulminó con la mirada al más joven, haciendo que este se refugiara en Fon, quien le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

— ¡El gran y poderoso Skull tampoco está de acuerdo con que ese chiquillo sea su líder!—Reborn le dirigió una mirada de muerte y Skull también fue a refugiarse detrás del chino—B-bueno, creo q-que pu-puedo sopor-rtarlo.

—A pesar de que no me agrade mucho la idea, tengo que aceptarlo pero si me haces perder dinero, juro que no volverás a ver un centavo en lo que te resta de vida—Viper dirigió su indiferente mirada a Tsuna, como si no lo acabara de amenazar—Comienza a hablar.

Tsuna, quien se escondía tras Fon, se asomó con vacilación.

—Bueno…—Dijo con algo de duda—Lo primero sería averiguar todo lo que podamos sobra la _Famiglia Cipriatto_ porque, siendo sincero, nunca había escuchado sobre ellos—Las expresiones de los demás le dieron la razón—Verde, ¿crees que puedas encargarte de esa parte?—El nombrado simplemente asintió para luego sentarse en un árbol caído y comenzar a investigar en su laptop.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo.

Al parecer hizo bien al elegirlo para esa tarea. Se le veía muy entretenido.

Una vez tomó confianza continuó.

—Si no es mucha molestia— Se dirigió esta vez a la persona encapuchada— ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

—Viper—Le respondió algo sorprendido por la delicadeza con la cual fueron pronunciadas esas palabras. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea que ese niño fuera su líder.

— Viper… —Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Crees que puedas ir a confirmar esta dirección?—Dijo mostrándole el papel donde estaba anotada las coordenadas de su nueva casa—No quiero andar a la deriva una vez terminemos.

—Será fácil—Respondió para luego desaparecer. Sin notar que los pensamientos que tuvo ocasionaron que a Tsuna se le fuera el aire por un momento.

Dejando lo recién descubierto de lado, con algo de vacilación se acercó al del traje de cuero. Los ojos de los que quedaban puestos en él.

—Skull, ¿cierto?

— ¿¡Cómo es posible que no conozcas el nombre del gran y maravillo— ¡BLAF!— ¿¡Por qué me pegas, Lal!?—Cuestionó el motociclista desde el suelo.

La anteriormente nombrada bufó.

—A pesar de que no me agrade mucho la idea y de que hemos puesto en duda sus habilidades, el chico está siendo amable con nosotros. ¡Así que no seas grosero con él!

Skull se molestó porque le pegaron por alguien tan ordinario como aquel chiquillo. Tan común, tan usual, tan… agua en el mar. No pudo evitar pensar que lo que acababa de pasar no fue nada justo.

Viendo lo ocurrido, Tsuna se acercó al herido y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con dulzura. Esto hizo que Skull saltara un poco ante el contacto, pero se dejó hacer. Nadie nunca había sido tan considerado con él.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

Con el rostro completamente sonrojado y sus ojos cubiertos por su pelo, negó quedamente. Todo esto siendo observado por Lal, Fon, Reborn y Verde, quien había dejado momentáneamente la investigación para ver la escena.

El castaño sonrió cariñosamente: —Ya veo…

 _« ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan cálido?»_ Eran los pensamientos de Skull en esos momentos. Podía sentir la aceptación fluyendo en él… Como lo entendía… No lo estaba juzgando, lo estaba acogiendo…Dándole la entrada… Fue cuando sintió que algo dentro de él encajó suavemente.

Tsuna amplió sus ojos ante la repentina sensación y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si estuviera confirmando algo que ya sabí que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo… ¿Podría ser que…?

Tan pronto vio la misma sorpresa y emoción en los ojos de Skull, no pudo evitar sonreír, tan hermosa y ampliamente que Fon tuvo que ocultar su rubor tras una manga de su traje, Lal y Reborn desviaron la mirada, Verde volvió su mirada a su laptop y Skull… Skull se sonrojó hasta las orejas sin poder hacer otra cosa por la corta distancia que tenían él y Tsuna.

—Al parecer he encontrado a uno de mis _Elementos—_ La sonrisa aún perduraba en su rostro. Eso llamó mucho la atención de los demás. ¿Cómo era posible que un _Cielo_ no tuviera _Elementos_? Era prácticamente imposible—¿Crees que puedas hacer algo por mí?

— ¡Po-por supuesto!—Lo que sea para complacer a la persona que en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto muy importante para él.

— ¿Ves esta dirección de aquí?—Le mostró el papel que antes le había expuesto a Viper. Skull asintió animadamente, ya queriendo cumplir con el primer pedido de su _Cielo_ —Tengo un mal presentimiento de ella. ¿Te molestaría ir a revisar si hay algo mal?

— ¡De ninguna manera, ahora mismo iré!—Se puso de pie rápidamente y cuando se iba, notó que su moto estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, lo que le hizo saber que no estaban muy lejos del parque.

Todos observaron cómo Skull montaba su moto y se iba.

—Es muy interesante…

A pesar de que Verde estaba hablando no despegaba su vista de su laptop.

Eso extrañó a Tsuna— ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Verde no fue quién respondió.

—Los _Tipo Cielo_ son muy escasos—Se dejó escuchar Fon. Desprendiendo un aura tranquila y sabia—Normalmente cuando aparece uno es rápidamente bombardeado por múltiples _Elementos_ que desean seracogidos en su _Armonía._ Por eso nos hemos encontrado algo raro tu anterior comentario, ya que eres un _Cielo_ dimos por sentado que tenías todos tus _Elementos._

—Ah, eso…—Le restó importancia con una pequeña sonrisa—Es algo más complicado de lo que parece.

¿Ah, sí? Tenían curiosidad por saber. Nunca habían interactuado tan de cerca con un _Cielo._ No se encontraban de estos en cualquier lugar. Cada vez escaseaban más. Y si este que tenían al frente no tenía inconveniente en ilustrarlos… Esta era su oportunidad de informarse todo lo que pudieran.

Uno no se hizo rogar.

—Explícate.

El _Hitman,_ a pesar de tener esa aura de muerte y cinismo que siempre lo caracterizaba, se podía notar el leve indicio de la curiosidad en sus ojos. Era muy sutil, pero allí estaba.

La sonrisa de Tsuna se había vuelto algo triste y nostálgica—Yo simplemente no puedo tomar a cualquiera…—A su mente vinieron la imagen de sus amigos—Hace falta algo más que simplemente el deseo de hacer a alguien _Mi Elemento,_ o el llevarse bien con esa persona, se tienen que cumplir ciertos requisitos. Uno de ellos es la aceptación, no es solo el _Cielo_ el único que debe aceptar a sus _Elementos_ , estos también deben aceptar a la persona que eligieron como _Cielo,_ después de todo no le confías a cualquier persona tu hogar—Lo decía como si fuera una verdad universal—También debes ser capaz de depositar tu vida en esa persona, dejar que tome decisiones por ti, que vea una parte de ti que nunca le muestras a los demás… Todas esas son algunas de las cosas que deben de tomarse en cuenta para elegir a los _Elementos_ , ya que no es decisión única del _Cielo_ , los _Elementos_ juegan una parte muy fundamental a pesar de que estos no se den cuenta...—Tomó algo de aire para luego soltarlo en un sonoro suspiro—Debo agregar que si te sientes indigno de estar cerca de un _Cielo_ o no te sientes capaz de estar a su altura por una u otra razón, nunca podrán tener un lazo de _Cielo-Guardián._

La información revelada fue impactante para el grupo recién formado. No se lo esperaban.

—Nunca me pasó por la mente que eso fuera tan complicado—Lal en verdad se había quedado sorprendida por la reciente aclaración.

Tsuna se volteó, dándoles la espalda y comenzó a caminar lentamente—En realidad no lo es. Acaban de ver cómo Skull y yo acabamos de _conectarnos._ Simplemente es cuestión de confiarle absolutamente todo a otra persona—Dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, muy consciente de los pares de ojos sobre su ser—Muchos lo ven como un gran sacrificio, pero es algo que tienen que hacer si quieren estar bajo la _Armonía_ de un _Cielo,_ y aunque no lo crean, nosotros, los _Tipo Cielo,_ siempre estamos buscando a nuestros _Elementos_ , siempre a la espera... Anhelamos la confianza de otros… Es algo así como una necesidad que tenemos—Detuvo su marcha, oprimiendo fuertemente sus puños, un aura depresiva se había reunido a su alrededor—No saben lo duro que es cuando sientes todas esas emociones de los _Elementos_ cercanos a ti, con los cuales tienes un profundo vínculo, quienes desean intensamente que seas su _Cielo_ y… que por una razón sumamente **estúpida** , no te elijan como el mismo—El dolor con el cual fueron pronunciadas esas palabras hizo que muchos de los presentes consideraran la idea de ir a consolarlo y darle cobijo en sus brazos—El que Skull confiara tan rápido en mi aún me shockea, cumplió con todos los requisitos en tan solo unos pocos segundos sin darse cuenta, y acabándonos de conocer—Tsuna volvió a darles la cara y sonrió—Ahora mismo estoy muy feliz de tenerlo como mi _Elemento_.

 _«Esa sonrisa debería ser ilegal»_ Fue el pensamiento colectivo que todos tuvieron.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, analizando e interpretando lo recientemente expuesto. Siempre pensaron que el proceso de elección era sencillo, no algo tan complicado como lo que acababan de , eso no era cierto; en verdad, nunca pensaron que habría algún procedimiento de selección. Lo que estaba plasmado en sus cabezas era que el _Cielo_ rechazaba o aceptaba a cualquiera que este quisiera. Jamás imaginaron la agonía que este pasaba al estar cerca de innumerables _Elementos_ sin poder hacer algún _lazo_ con estos, sintiendo su desprecio, sus dudas, inseguridades y quién sabe qué cosas más.

Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Reborn que, honestamente, no le gustó nada.

Cero.

Nulo.

—Dices que puedes sentir las emociones de los _Elementos_ que te rodean…—Dijo el asesino lentamente… Eso alarmó en sobre manera a los demás. Tsuna no se inmutó—O sea que… ¿puedes percibir nuestras emociones desde que nos acercamos a ti?

 _«Esa es una muy buena observación de tu parte, Reborn, pero…»_

—Si fuera tan sencillo… —Tsuna se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando a lo más profundo del bosque. Su mirada se perdía entre los numerosos árboles y animales que había allí. Sabía que tenía que responder a la pregunta formulada por el asesino, este no era poseedor de mucha paciencia, lo había vivido de antemano y no fue muy placentero que digamos. Tsuna posó su mirada sobre la del _Hitman_ y este juró que vio un destello anaranjado en esos achocolatados ojos, pero se fue tan rápido como apareció. Quizás fue su imaginación… —Si me permites responderte con otra pregunta…

—…

Tomó el silencio del cuervo como una positiva— En el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos… ¿Me has considerado una persona digna de ser **tu** _Cielo_? ¿O siquiera has considerado la opción?

—No—Su respuesta fue inmediata, directa y sin remordimiento alguno.

—Entonces la respuesta para tu pregunta es esa. No—Entendiendo que quizás esa información no sería suficiente para saciar su curiosidad, añadió: —Si alguna vez decidesque yo sea tu hogar, o _Cielo,_ que es lo mismo, estaré al tanto de tus emociones.

 _«También si alguna parte de ti lo llega siquiera a considerar podré hacerlo. Por muy pequeño o ligero que sea el deseo»_ Pensó mientras notaba cómo losdemás parecían satisfechos con su respuesta. _«Pero eso es algo que no les pienso decir»_

Por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. Sentía que iba a ser una mala idea que, si lo hacía, se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días y por una vez en su vida, quería pensar en él primero, quería ser egoísta. Y eso haría.

…

Luego de esa conversación se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno en sus pensamientos. En el ambiente se respiraba la paz. Fon estaba sentado en posición de loto al lado del tronco seco donde estaba Verde tecleando en su portátil. LalMirch había escalado un árbol y estaba ajustando su rifle en una de sus ramas. Reborn estaba recostado en la base del mismo de brazos cruzados y su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos pero no su vista. Y Tsuna…

—Hahahahaha ...

Tsuna estaba sentado en la rama del árbol que se encontraba frente a Lal. Con las manos extendidas y estas llenas de pequeñas avecillas de diferentes colores y proporciones, incluso había algunas que no paraban de revolotear en su cabeza. Las que estaban posicionadas a sus costados se frotaron contra él haciéndolo soltar una pequeña risa que atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes, sacándoles una pequeña sonrisa a ellos también.

Era increíble.

A penas llevaban unas cuantas horas junto a él y ya le tenían aprecio… Su poder de armonía era asombroso. No les quedaba duda que era un _Cielo_ bastante poderoso.

—Los veo muy cómodos allí.

La voz delrecién llegado los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que las aves en los brazos de Tsuna alzaran vuelo y que las hojas comenzaran a caer debido al viento que provocaban sus alas.

—Oh, Viper—Habló Tsuna—Bienvenido.

Daba gracias a que su manto cubría su rostro para que no se dieran cuenta del sonrojo que estaba seguro que tenía. Maldita sea la sonrisa del moreno. Tosió un poco para tratar de quitarse el rubor, Reborn sonrió burlonamente muy consciente los pensamientos del otro y Tsuna se preguntaba por qué el encapuchado estaba tan avergonzado… Decidió ignorarlo, como desde mucho tiempo hacía con las emociones de sus amigos que no se decidían a tenerlo como _Cielo._ Así le resultaba menos doloroso. Fuese cual fuese la emoción.

—He confirmado las coordenadas de la casa—Dio a conocer, creando un modelo a escala de la misma con sus llamas—Es espaciosa. Tiene dos pisos, las habitaciones están arriba, son ocho, con un baño para cada una y uno en el primer piso. Posee un jardín y un amplio garaje. Además de lo obvio, cocina, recibidor… Al entrar noté otra carta—Dijo mientras hacía desaparecer la ilusión—Pero no la leí, pensé que sería mejor hacerlo todos juntos.

—Fue una decisión bastante madura para alguien que hasta ahora trabajaba solo, Viper—Habló Verde, cerrando su laptop en el proceso—Veo que te has adaptado a que trabajarás en grupo de ahora en adelante.

Viper se molestó por el comentario—No sé lo que esté pasando por tu retorcida mente ahora mismo pero van a tener que pagarme por la información que les acabo de dar.

Verde ni siquiera se inmutó, ignorando al otro por completo y se dirigió a Tsuna: —Tengo toda la información lista. Desde las posiciones de los guardias, pasando por su sistema de seguridad y cantidad de miembros tanto fuera de su base como dentro, hasta en dónde estará nuestra presa en lo que sobra del día y toda la semana que viene.

El pequeño cielo se sorprendió un poco por toda la cantidad de información que pudo conseguir el científico en tan escaso tiempo. Su intuición no falló al decirle que él era el correcto para la tarea. Con un leve impulso, bajó de la rama del árbol aterrizando suavemente en el suelo.

—Bien, lo único que falta es que Skull llegue.

Eso descolocó un poco a Viper: — ¿Qué llegue? ¿Dónde está?—Porque cuando él se fue, el motociclista aún seguía aquí.

—Lo mandé a que confirmara la dirección en donde debemos dejar el anillo—Le respondió Tsuna—No tengo un buen presentimiento de ella.

Eso llamó la atención de Reborn: — ¿A qué te refieres?

El más pequeño negó suavemente con la cabeza: —No lo sé, es solo… No estoy seguro de que…

La repentina llegada de una motocicleta negra con _Llamas de la Nube_ en las ruedas cortó cualquier cosa que iba a decir.

Skull había llegado.

— ¡Tsuna!—Gritó estequitándose el casco y parándose frente a su _Cielo_ — ¡No existe! ¡La dirección no existe! No hay lugar en la ciudad con esa dirección. La calle que pone sí existe pero lo demás no… No hay edificio, casa o callejón al cual llegar con esa dirección…

El antes llamado se desconcertó, la incredulidad fluyendo a través de toda su cara—Que no existe…—Toda la atención estaba puesta sobre él. ¿Qué haría ahora? Era lo que estaba en los pensamientos de todos… No obstante Tsuna estaba desconcertado ¡Pero si fue el mismo _Checkerface_ que había escrito la dirección! ¿Cómo era posible que…? En ese momento detuvo sus pensamientos… _Checkerface…_ Fue cuando recordó con quién estaba tratando y la incredulidad fue reemplazada por la irritación—Cuando lo encuentre…—Susurró, pero como estaban en completo silencio, todos lo escucharon. Tsuna suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió al grupo, masajeándose las sienes por la repentina jaqueca que le azotó—No importa.

— ¿Qué no importa, Tsunayoshi-kun?—Le preguntó Fon acercándose—Si no sabemos en dónde dejar el anillo no podremos entregarlo.

—Y si no podemos entregarlo no recibiremos nuestra recompensa—Añadió Viper algo molesto por la conclusión a la que llegó Tsuna. Si no recibía su dinero lo dejaría en quiebra.

A Tsuna le bajó una gota por la sien al sentir las emociones que provenían de Viper. Tenía que encontrar una manera en la cual hiciera que este dejara de preocuparse tanto por el dinero.

—Sí, no importa—Reiteró, esta vez con más fuerza— _Checkerface_ es poseedor de las _Llamas de la Niebla_ —Reveló. Y los pensamientos de los demás se reforzaron en cuanto a las cavilaciones de que Tsuna era más de lo que aparentaba—Si él quiere el anillo simplemente que lo tele-transporte de nuestra nueva casa hasta dónde-sea-que-él-esté—Tsuna fue pasando su mirada por todos ellos— ¿Alguna objeción?

Reborn sonrió acomodándose el sombrero. Cuánto se estaba divirtiendo con este chico. Había tomado por completo el rol de líder. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Ninguna.

Tsuna asintió para sus adentros y le pidió a Verde que les comunicara sobre lo que había investigado. Todo fue simple, los puntos de entrada, de salida, los cambios de hora, reuniones, posición de cámaras, el horario del objetivo… Al escuchar toda la información miró al cielo.

—Atardeciendo…

Lo pensó un poco, llegó a una conclusión.

—Lo haremos hoy al anochecer—Informó—Verde, necesito que hackees todo el sistema de seguridad de la base. Quiero que tengas total control del lugar por si ocurre algún imprevisto—Miró al de bata, esperando su respuesta.

—Puedo hackear la base desde fuera—Dijo mientras ajustaba sus lentes—Pero para ser sus ojos en ella necesitaré entrar a su sala de control. Físicamente.

Eso no sería problema.

—Lal—Llamó Tsuna inmediatamente. La nombrada asintió, esperando la orden. El chico lo había estado haciendo bien. No tenía de qué quejarse—Acompaña a Verde. Asegúrate de que llegue ileso y no te separes de él.

—Entendido.

 _«Bien, esa parte está cubierta. Ahora… Infiltración.»_

—Viper y Skull, ¿creen que podrían hacerse pasar por nuevos reclutas? Así tendremos a quiénes nos informen desde el punto de vista de los que habitan allí. Nos sería muy útil esa información para saber cómo movernos y evitar cualquier confrontación innecesaria.

Al encapuchado le pareció una excelente idea. Este chico le caía cada vez mejor.

—No hay problema.

— ¡Yo tampoco tengo problema alguno, Tsuna!—La emoción de Skull por acatar lo que su _Cielo_ le dijera enternecía mucho a Tsuna.

A Viper se le hizo extraño tanta confianza entre ellos. ¿Qué habría ocurrido mientras no estaba?

Fon, viendo la confusión del otro, decidió informarle los sucesos mientras no había estado. El ilusionista se sorprendió al escuchar lo acontecido en su ausencia. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Quiso preguntar más cosas pero Fon negó, diciendo que no era el mejor momento para eso, le concedió la razón y puso su atención en Tsuna.

—Teniendo eso cubierto…—Murmuró Tsuna pasando la vista por los integrantes faltantes. La detuvo en Fon—Verde dijo que dos representantes de una _Famiglia_ venían a hacer una alianza con esta, la _Famiglia_ _Cipriatto._ Tú y yo los interceptaremos y nos haremos pasar por ellos para poder acercarnos al jefe. Lo distraeremos y lo alejaremos de nuestro objetivo.

Fon asintió, estando de acuerdo con la estrategia.

Una barítona voz le hizo dirigir su mirada al poseedor de la misma.

— ¿Y yo qué debo hacer?

Reborn estaba cruzado brazos recostado en un árbol, con sus ojos puestos sobre él, esperando… Y Tsuna presentía que estaba vigilando todos sus movimientos. Lo que le sorprendió fue que no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Tú irás por el anillo—Le dijo— ¿Estás bien con eso?

Vio cómo el asesino se acercaba al grupo y levantaba un poco su sombrero, haciendo visible sus ojos. Se podía notar la diversión en ellos. Siguió de largo y sacó su arma.

—Andando.

* * *

La mansión no fue muy difícil de encontrar, pero...

Estaban _una castaña_ y un peli-negro, vestidos de traje, en la puerta de entrada de la mansión de la _Famiglia_ _Cipriatto._ Esperaban a que les abrieran para poner en marcha su plan. El de mayor estatura trataba con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de su _compañera,_ no se notaba para nada feliz con su situación. Es que…

— ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?—Murmuró prácticamente—Si tú tienes el cabello más largo—Dijo entre avergonzado y molesto por lo que estaba pasando.

El de pelo trenzado respondió: —Es cierto—Le concedió la razón—Pero tú pasas más por mujer que yo, Tsu-chan—Viendo como su _pequeña compañera_ hacía un gran puchero por el artículo femenino la risa que trataba de contener se le escapó—Hahahahahahaha... Lo lamento, Tsunayoshi-kun—Ver el puchero del nombrado no ayudó para nada con su risa—Hahahahahaha, pero... Hahahahaha, no puedo evitarlo...

 _La castaña_ no tuvo más opción que resignarse ante la aplastante verdad, que su cuerpo fuera pequeño para ser hombre no era su culpa. ¡Era de los genes! De su hermosa madre cabe destacar, pero ella no baila aquí. En serio, no era justo.

 _«¿Por qué tuvo que haber una mujer entre los representantes? No es justo. Tuve que disfrazarme así porque en la mansión ya estaban conscientes de que venían un hombre y una mujer»_ Pensó Tsuna lamentándose de su estado. Fon tuvo que hacer esfuerzos gigantes para tratar de controlar su risa, lo cual no logró, por la escena y terminó avergonzando más al de menor estatura.

Fue cuando se abrió la puerta y recompusieron sus expresiones.

Era hora de comenzar.

—Muy buenas noches—Dijo _la castaña_ al mayordomo que la recibió en la entrada—Somos los representantes de la _Famiglia Colombo—_ Informó mientras señalaba a su compañero, este saludó con un movimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido de igual forma—Venimos a una reunión con el jefe de la _Famiglia_ _Cipriatto._

El mayordomo les dio el paso—Por supuesto, síganme. El _Don_ los espera.

En el transcurso del camino unos auriculares, que pasan desapercibidos por la vista, aparecieron en las orejas de Tsuna y Fon.

 _"Aquí Nebbia y Nuvole"_ Claramente era la voz de Viper _"Infiltración exitosa. Procedemos a conseguir toda la información posible de los reclutas."_

—Bien…—Le contestó Tsuna, procurando no ser escuchado por el mayordomo. Notando que este no le prestó atención, continuó—Procuren que no se percaten de que es un interrogatorio.

" _Entendido…"_ —Pasaron unos segundos para después agregar— _"Permiso para golpear públicamente a Skull."_ A Tsuna se bajó una gota por la sien al oír tal petición. ¿Qué habría hecho ahora el motociclista?

—Denegado…

 _"Tsk... Team 3 fuera."_ Luego de eso, la conversación se cortó, Tsuna y Fon compartieron una mirada, y simplemente el auricular del más pequeño desapareció.

Fon puso un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y trató de comunicarse con el otro grupo, suavemente para que no los descubrieran.

— _Pioggia_ y _Tuoni_ , informen su situación.

"…"

—¿Equipo 2?

"…"

El de pelo trenzado le dirigió una mirada de preocupación al más bajo. Este se extrañó, ¿habrá pasado algo? Iba a preguntar pero alguien se le adelantó.

— ¿Pasa algo?—El mayordomo había detenido su paso y los miraba desconfiadamente. Les había escuchado hablar muy suavemente, si bien no entendió lo que decían, fue suficiente para levantar su guardia, no iba a permitir que cualquiera con intenciones desconocidas se acercara a su jefe, por muy próximos aliados que pudieran ser.

Los infiltrados (Dígase, Tsuna y Fon), se tensaron ligeramente. ¿Tan rápido los habían descubierto? No, decidieron después de observar los ojos del otro, era solo un sentimiento vano, no tenía pruebas de que ellos no eran a quienes su jefe esperaba pero… Debían encontrar una excusa pero ya.

—No, no es nada—Trató de calmarle Tsuna—Es solo que… Bueno, usted sabe… No soy una persona muy _luchadora—_ En serio que no le gustaba referirse a sí mismo como "ella"… Pero ya que, no tenía de otra— y eso… así que me preguntaba cuántas personas de su _Famiglia_ habría en la sala junto a su jefe, porque, ya sabe…—Fon le miraba con una interrogante en su rostro. ¿Era en serio?—Por si la reunión se sale de control, no estemos en desventaja—Si Fon no supiera que estaba mintiendo se sentiría ofendido… ¡Pero si él era más que suficiente para protegerlos a ambos!

Y fue tan pronto tuvo esos pensamientos que a Tsuna le llegó una oleada de emociones que por poco lo sacan de concentración.

El mayordomo se relajó ante la respuesta—Así que era eso…—Lo susurró, pero fue escuchado. De la que se habían salvado—No se preocupen por eso, el jefe solamente estará acompañado por su mano derecha, y estoy seguro de que si le piden a este que salga, lo hará. No habrá problema cuando ninguno de ustedes es una persona luchadora—Les dijo, entendiendo su preocupación. Poniéndolos en la misma bolsa sin saber que estaba completamente equivocado.

 _«Que Tsunayoshi-kun no sepa cómo defenderse no me incluye a mí también»_ Pensó Fon _«Bueno, ya más tarde le preguntaré si es cierto o simplemente fue pura actuación.»_

Tsuna suspiró sonoramente y le sonrió al mayordomo—Es bueno saberlo—Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su compañero.

 _«Estoy seguro de que tendrá varias preguntas… Ya luego podré responder todas sus dudas»_ Eran sus pensamientos. Lo observó unos segundos más, luego la devolvió a su guía por aquella mansión.

—Sigamos, es por aquí.

Y continuaron su camino.

La mansión estaba llena de objetos muy valiosos y sumamente caros por todos lados. Cada vez que miraban hacia un lugar se encontraban con un jarrón de porcelana del año ve-tú-a-saber, con una pintura hecha por sabrá-su-madre-quién, esculturas moldeadas por el-vecino-del-frente-de-mi-casa, o con pequeñas fuentes de oro construidas en-donde-el-diablo-tiró-las-tres-voces… En verdad…¿Era tan necesario gastar tanto dinero en cosas así? Llegaron a la conclusión de que las personas que viven aquí eran sumamente vanidosas, y eso simplemente era la impresión que les daba su base.

Tsuna tomó en cuenta que Fon volvió a acomodarse el pelo.

 _"Pioggia y Tuoni… Aquí…"_ Era Lal, en su voz podía notarse la irritación _"Tuvimos algunos problemas de camino…"_ Explicó el por qué de su tardía respuesta _"Pero ya los resolvimos"_ Agregó mientras miraba los cuerpos inconscientes a sus pies _"Nada relevante, ahora procederemos con el control de la base…Ah, cierto, el científico está ileso. Team 2 fuera."_

A Fon le bajó una gota por la sien y juró haber escuchado a Verde quejarse. La manera tan desinteresada de Lal para informar que Verde estaba bien… No pudo evitar suspirar… Suponía que iba a tener que acostumbrarse a sus nuevos compañeros. Su vida iba a ser muy agitada desde ahora en adelante.

Tsuna casi se ríe de la cara tan resignada que tenía Fon en estos instantes, era como si estuviera acepando algo inamovible, pero se contuvo, no era el lugar ni el momento. Fue cuando el auricular del mayor desapareció que el suyo volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Esta vez alguien trataba de comunicarse con él.

 _"¿Cuándo se supone que se darán prisa y harán que el objetivo se quede solo?"_ A Tsuna le encantará ver el día cuando el _Hitman_ tenga suficiente paciencia como para llevar el plan en paz. Tenían pocas horas de conocerse y ya sabía que eso no sería posible dentro de un marco de tiempo cercano.

 _"Ya he revisado su habitación y no había ningún anillo ahí, debe llevarlo puesto. Por cierto… Mi nivel de paciencia no tiene nada que ver contigo, Tsuna, es solo que pude haber terminado con esto desde hace un rato."_

 _«Y con varias explosiones y muertes de por medio, ¿cierto?»_ Pensó. Tsuna no se sorprendía de que el asesino pudiera leer su mente, total, era más fácil así, no tenía que abrir la boca y el mayordomo no se daba cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

 _"No me uses de excusa, Tsuna. Además, claro, ¿qué es una misión sin un poco de caos de por medio?"_

 _«¿Una misión exitosa?»_ Obvio que Reborn no iba a pensar de igual forma.

 _"No, Tsuna; es una misión aburrida, pero eso lo podemos dejar para otro día, ahora no me cambies el tema y responde mi pregunta"_

El pequeño cielo iba a contestarle que si podía leer su mente que lo descubriera él mismo, pero el recuerdo de un cañón peligrosamente cerca de su cráneo lo hizo reconsiderar.

 _"Buen chico"_

—Solo danos unos minutos, ¿sí? Ya casi te lo mandamos. Ten un poco de paciencia—Recalcó irónicamente. Ya no trataba de ser cuidadoso con sus palabras y había llevado su celular a su oído. El mayordomo lo miró de manera interrogante y con mímicas le respondió "el jefe", lo que lo hizo calmarse— Al menos eso puedes darnos, ¿no?

 _"Sole fuera"_

—Lo tomaré como un sí—Guardó su celular y el auricular desapareció sin que el hombre lo notara—Lo lamento—Se dirigió hacia el mayordomo—Al parecer el jefe está algo impaciente por terminar con todo esto. Espero no le haya molestado.

El hombre negó con su cabeza y detuvo su paso frente a una gran puerta de madera la cual tenía un diseño de un gran tigre—Es aquí—Tocó varias veces hasta que se escuchó el "adelante". Con una seña les dijo que esperaran y entró a la habitación, varios minutos después salió—El jefe les espera—Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Tsuna y Fon intercambiaron unas miradas y entraron.

La oficina era exageradamente lujosa, jarrones de porcelana por aquí, estatuas de mármol por allí, fuentes de oro por allá… Francamente todos esos lujos no le gustaban ni un poco a Fon ni a Tsuna, claro que estos dos sabían ocultar muy bien su disgusto. En medio de la habitación se encontraba Marco Cipriatto _,_ décimo quinto jefe de la _Famiglia Cipriatto,_ sentado detrás de su escritorio y a un lado de este se encontraba su mano derecha y objetivo, Aldo di Rosse.

—Bienvenidos sean, representantes de la _Famiglia_ _Colombo_ —Les dio la bienvenida el capo—Espero que su recorrido por mi mansión les haya parecido agradable.

A Tsuna no le salía tal mentira de la boca así que el de mayor estatura tuvo que responder—Por supuesto que sí, de hecho mi _compañera_ aquí presente y yo veníamos charlando un poco durante el camino, aunque creo que le hemos causado algo de desconfianza a la persona que nos guió hasta aquí—Agregó con algo de pena.

—Oh, ¿es así?—Su tono revelaba que se estaba divirtiendo con la reciente información—No se lo tomen en cuenta, es muy paranoico. Pero eso no debe importaros mucho, es mejor terminar con esto de una vez. Por favor, tomen asiento—Eso hicieron en un sillón doble justo en frente del escritorio del Don, Tsuna a la izquierda y Fon a la derecha. Mientras el Don hablaba abría una gaveta y de ella sacaba varios papeles, una vez puestos en su escritorio le dirigió una mirada a su mano derecha quien comprendió y asintió para luego salir de la habitación.

 _«Ok… Eso fue fácil…»_ Pensó Tsuna.

Ante la cara de confusión de sus invitados, el Don decidió informarles el por qué de su decisión—Benjamín, el mayordomo que los trajo, nos informó de sus dudas con respecto a su fuerza y la nuestra—Sonrió burlonamente y a Tsuna le entraron ganas de partirle los dientes—Ahora si algo sale mal tendrán más oportunidades de escapar—Sí… Tsuna quería dejarlo sin dentadura, preferiblemente de manera permanente.

El de descendencia china viendo que su _compañera_ estaba a escasos pasos de perder la compostura, respondió—Es muy considerado de su parte Don _Cipriatto,_ estamos bastante agradecidos por su atención hacia nosotros—Tomó la mano de su acompañante y la apretó suavemente para que reaccionara.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí… Estamos muy agradecidos… — _La castaña_ prácticamente escupió esas palabras, notando que el Don no se percató de eso. Alzó la mano que no estaba sujetando Fon, era muy cálida y no pensaba soltarla y se puso a ojear su contenido al igual que su compañero. Era lo típico de una alianza entre dos _Famiglias_ mafiosas _,_ que no podían aliarse con _Famiglias_ enemigas a ellos, que tenían que hacer fiestas para que todos sus miembros se conozcan y no ataquen al contrario y muchas cosas más que no les interesaban a los que estaban "leyendo" el documento pero tenían que hacer entender que estaban haciéndolo.

—Todo está en orden—Dijo Fon mientras depositaba el papel en el escritorio y firmaba con la pluma que estaba en el mismo. Tsuna imitó su actuar y garabateó una "firma" pero con su mano izquierda, ya que la derecha era ocupada por la mano del mayor.

—Si no le molesta darnos una copia de este documento para dársela a nuestro jefe—Pidió _la castaña._ Obviamente mintiendo, pero no sabía lo que el mayordomo le había contado así que era mejor estar seguros—Hace un rato ha llamado y no se escuchaba para nada contento de que lo hiciéramos esperar—Esta parte no era mentira puesto que Reborn no estaba nada feliz por el retraso que ellos habían tenido separando a su objetivo de su jefe.

—Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. Solo tendrán que esperan unos momentos.

* * *

El cuarto le hacía justicia a la mansión. Lleno de cuadros que adornaban las paredes, una gran cama, un cuarto de baño con piso de plata y bordes de oro, un vestidor automatizado en todo el sentido de la palabra y grandes muebles colocados estratégicamente por todo el aposento.

Claro que el que estuviera lleno de lujos no significa que fuera impenetrable.

El único brillo que alumbraba la habitación era la luz de la luna… Después, todo era consumido por las sombras, en medio de toda esta oscuridad se encontraban dos hombres, el primero, cuyo traje estaba totalmente impecable y sus profundos ojos negros demostraban aburrimiento a la misma vez que burla, estaba cómodamente sentado en un sillón jugando con algo que lanzaba y atrapaba en su mano… El viento movió las cortinas de la habitación y la luz de la luna alumbró aquel objeto durante varios segundos… Un anillo… Este tenía forma de una serpiente, de modo que se enrollaba en el dedo de su portador, tenía la boca abierta y dentro de ella había una piedra azul… El segundo, cuyo traje estaba lleno de polvo y arrugas, además de tener un hoyo de bala en su hombro derecho, sus ojos estaban mirando al más allá, estaba completamente inmóvil en el suelo, no estaba muerto pero lo estaría muy pronto si alguien no acudía a él rápido porque no podían contar con la otra persona en la habitación ya que fue él la persona que lo dejó en ese estado.

Con algo de parsimonia el hombre antes sentado se dirigió a la ventana por la cual entraba la única luz y salió sigilosamente… Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia en el lugar… Y mucho menos se notaría su ausencia.

 _"Sole reportándose: Misión completada, objeto pedido a mi cuidado. Ahora me dirijo a la ubicación de Pioggia y Tuoni…"_

Todos escucharon el mensaje del asesino e inmediatamente comenzaron los preparativos para salir de la mansión. Tsuna y Fon ya tenían la copia para su supuesto jefe y se despedían del Don, programando otra visita y esperando que sus respectivas _Famiglias_ se llevaran mejor de ahora en adelante gracias a la recién formada alianza. Viper y Skull se escabullían del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. Y Lal y Verde… Bueno…

Reborn estaba deslizándose entre las sombras por los pasillos para llegar a su destino. Unos guardias aparecieron y los dejó inconscientes al instante, al momento de dejarlos atrás sin importarle un poco que alguien descubriera que se habían infiltrado a la base, oyó la voz de Lal por su auricular.

 _"Tuoni no te quiere aquí, Sole, dice que interrumpirás su tan preciada concentración. En sus palabras, no las mías."_

Skull se cae de la risa que le entró por el reciente comentario de Lal, sino hubiera sido porque Viper le tapó la boca con un bozal ahora mismo su carcajada estuviera resonando por todos los auriculares.

 _"Dile que me importa muy poco lo que piensa, voy para allá. Sole fuera."_

En una de las muchas habitaciones de la mansión, había una que estaba repleta de pantallas que mostraban toda la base de la _Famiglia_ _Cipriatto,_ era la sala de control, en ella se podía notar los múltiples cuerpos esparcidos sin ningún orden en específico por el piso de azulejos, ya en el centro de la sala sentado frente a las pantallas y tecleando en los teclados presentes se encontraba Verde y a unos pasos detrás, Lal, vigilando que nadie entrara a la habitación.

—Ya lo escuchaste… —Le dijo Lal al científico, no tenía la necesidad de repetir lo que había dicho Reborn porque el otro tenía su auricular puesto.

—No me gusta tener que informarle todo a Reborn…

 _"Yo también te odio"_

— _Hitman_ de pacotilla…

 _"Científico de tercera"_ Era obvio que Reborn no se quedaría callado ante el insulto claramente escuchado.

—Muérete, bastardo.

 _"No, muérete tú, demonio anti-social"_

Lal no quería creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando… Estos dos hombres…Estos dos grandes hombres de renombre… ¿Estaban discutiendo como un par de niños de cinco?

No podía ser cierto…

—Cállate, caos andante.

 _"¿No tienes algo mejor que decir, duende verde?"_

— ¿Y tú qué me dices, demonio sádico?

 _"Mi vocablo siempre está repleto para poner en su lugar a intentos científicos que quieren salirse de su lugar"_

Oh, esto iba muy en serio.

Pero al parecer alguien escuchó sus plegarias de parar a esos dos.

 _"¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Compórtense como los adultos que son y dejen de pelear como infantes! Esa discusión suya es bastante patética y no tiene sentido alguno."_ Tsuna no estaba nada contento con que su recién formado equipo ya tuviera problemas. ¡Lo peor es que era por una tontería!

 _"Ahora, Verde, vas a dejar que Reborn vaya a su ubicación sin reclamos"_

—Tsk.

 _"¿Has entendido?"_

—Sí, he entendido—De mala gana, no es como si estuviera muy contento con la situación.

 _"Y tú, Reborn, cuando llegues con el Team 2 ni se te ocurra molestar a Verde. ¿Escuchaste?"_

"…"

 _"Lo tomaré como un sí. Le preguntaré a Lal lo que hiciste así que no importa realmente lo que respondieras. Team 1 fuera."_ Fue en ese momento que Reborn decidió abrir la boca.

" _Tsk... Eso no es nada divertido, Tsuna."_


	12. Los Celos De Una Tormeta

En la entrada de la mansión _Cipriatto_ se despedían nuestros infiltrados y el _Don_ de la _Famiglia,_ en el pequeño lapso de conocerse, al _Don_ le habían caído muy bien, lamentablemente en los pensamientos de ambos estaba la duda de cómo iría a reaccionar cuando se diera cuenta que ellos no eran los verdaderos representantes de la _Famiglia Colombo._

Qué bueno que ellos no estarían allí para presenciarlo.

Fue en ese preciso momento que al _Don_ le llegó una duda, y no dudó en expresarla.

—Pienso que es algo divertido…—Tsuna y Fon lo miraban con una interrogante en su cabeza, obviamente sin saber la gracia del otro—A pesar de que ustedes conocen mi nombre, yo no conozco el de ustedes.

—Oh… Ciertamente es algo divertido, no lo había notado—Comentó el de la trenza mirando discretamente a su _compañera._ No tenía la menor idea de cuáles eran los nombres de las personas que estaban suplantando y por la expresión que le estaba dando Tsuna, tampoco sabía—Mi nombre es Yixing, un gusto conocerlo formalmente, _Don Cipriatto_ —Tan pronto como terminó de presentarse el _Don_ posó su mirada en su acompañante, esperando su respuesta.

Tsuna no sabía en qué hoyo meterse, él no era muy bueno que digamos con los nombres. ¿Qué podría decir? Si no se daba prisa el _Don_ sospecharía de ellos… Un nombre… No podía decir uno con el cuál no se relacionara porque al no dársele el arte de mentir los descubrirían… Tenía que ser un nombre de alguien cercano, pero lo suficientemente lejano para que nadie se diera cuenta… Un nombre así… ¡Claro!—Mi nombre…—Los dos hombres presentes vieron cómo el rostro de _la chica_ se suavizaba de una manera tan encantadora que el sonrojo en sus caras fue inevitable—Es Natsu. Es un placer comenzar a trabajar con usted, _Don Cipriatto._

—El placer es todo mío, _giovane_ Yixing, _signorina_ Natsu. Espero que desde ahora en adelante nos estemos viendo más seguido. En especial a usted, _signorina_ Natsu—Dijo mientras depositaba un beso en el dorso de su mano.

—Jejeje… Claro—Le respondió algo incómodo por la atención recibida, además de que comenzó a recibir las emociones de su compañero y no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

—Si no le importa, _Don_ —Interrumpió Fon arrebatándole suavemente la mano de su acompañante al jefe de la _Famiglia Cipriatto_ para sostenerla entre las suyas. Tsuna lo miró entre agradecido y confundido, la primera porque ya una de sus manos no estaba siendo sostenida por el _Don,_ lo cual le incomodaba en demasía, y la otra por los sentimientos llenos de molestia que estaba recibiendo de su compañero—Ya nos vinieron a recoger y no creo que sea buena idea hacer esperar a nuestro jefe cuando ya nos ha llamado varias veces para que nos apresuráramos. Que pase buenas noches.

Y arrastró a Tsuna dentro del vehículo que justo se acabó de estacionar frente a ellos, sin darle tiempo a contestar al _Don._ Tan pronto como subieron el vehículo, este se marchó, dejando al _Don_ con una gran duda en la mente sobre lo que hace unos segundos había ocurrido.

Cuando entraron al automóvil se dieron cuenta de que tanto Reborn como Verde se encontraban en los dos extremos de los asientos, poniendo todo el espacio posible entre ellos. A Tsuna se le formó un pequeño tic en el ojo, olvidando momentáneamente su confusión anterior, y Fon, también olvidando su reciente disgusto, iba a preguntar la razón del comportamiento de aquellos dos, pero Lal negó resignadamente con la cabeza, indicando que estaba cansada del comportamiento de esos dos y decidió dejarlo para después.

Como los pasaron a buscar en una limosina tomaron asiento entre Reborn y Verde, poniendo así más obstáculos entre esos dos. Quedando así, desde la puerta, Lal, Reborn, Tsuna, Fon, Skull, Viper y Verde. Todavía sin soltar sus manos.

Viendo que todos estaban ahí, a Tsuna se le puso la cara azul.

—Si todos estamos en la parte trasera… —Temía concluir la oración—… ¿Quién está conduciendo?

Viper lo miró estando obviamente divertido por el temor del más joven del grupo—Una de mis ilusiones lo está haciendo.

Y Tsuna se sonrojó, al no haber pensado en esa opción—Entiendo…—No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón se sintió más cerca del encapuchado por la pregunta que había hecho… —Viper…

— ¡Tsuna!—Fue el grito que se escuchó en el auto a la vez que Skull se abalanzaba sobre el anterior nombrado con lágrimas en los ojos. Con la cabeza en el regazo del menor y sus manos rodeando el mismo, manteniéndolo en un medio-abrazo.

— ¿S-Skull? ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunta algo preocupado Tsuna al notar el estado su _Nube._ Puso la única mano que tenía libre en su cabeza (ya que Fon no tenía planes de soltarla otra en breve) y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello haciendo que el de traje de cuero se relajara ante el contacto.

—Umm…—Negó suavemente… Qué bien se sentían esos delicados dedos cada vez que pasaban por las cerraduras de su pelo. No hace mucho que se había separado de su _Cielo,_ pero lo extrañó bastante.

Tsuna sonrió cálidamente una vez las emociones de Skull llegaron a su ser… Ah, qué bien se sentía tener, al fin, alguien que confíe plenamente en ti.

Todos tomaron nota de la actitud que había tomado Skull para con Tsuna, fue un gran cambio considerando el hecho que comenzó llamándolo "chiquillo". Pero a lo que más prestaron atención fue el hecho de que Tsuna no le recriminara nada de su comportamiento anterior a Skull, y si bien eso no tenía mucha importancia para ellos, gracias a la característica del _Elemento Cielo,_ deseaban estar en el lugar del motociclista. Había un dicho que circulaba por ahí con respecto a los _Cielos:_

"Todos los _Elementos Tipo Cielo_ saben aceptar y ser el hogar para los demás _Elementos,_ pero no todos saben influenciar con su _Armonía_ a otros".

¿Qué quiere decir esto? Quiere decir que, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos es _Elemento_ de Tsuna, anhelaban serlo, porque querían estar en la posición que estaba Skull, añoraban que alguien los quisiera por ser ellos mismos y no por sus posiciones… Ansiaban un hogar… Un _Cielo_.

Pero no cederían.

Porque lo que estaban sintiendo era por la _Armonía_ que desprendía Tsuna, no por sus propias decisiones.

Al final, todos dejaron de pensar en eso…Momentáneamente olvidando que Tsuna podía percibir los sentimientos de ciertas personas en el grupo, siendo Fon y Skull los únicos en notar el dolor en los ojos del pequeño.

—Tsuna…—Skull llamó suavemente, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran e intentó reconfortarlo dejando fluir un poco de sus _Llamas de la Nube_ a través de su vínculo, pero no era de mucha ayuda ya que la característica de su elemento no era esa. Tsuna le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento, era lindo que se preocuparan por ti de vez en cuando, fue cuando sintió un ligero apretón en su mano izquierda y posó su mirada en Fon, en su mirada podía notarse fácilmente el perdón y la vergüenza, Tsuna le ofreció lo mismo que a Skull, una ligera sonrisa, dándole a entender que estaba bien, que no importaba.

En el extremo del auto, Verde notó el intercambio entre esos tres y el que Fon estuviera sosteniendo la mano de Tsuna no le hacía nada de gracia. A su parecer, la mano del chino debía ir únicamente sobre la suya. Desvió su mirada de aquellas manos juntas cuando creyó que ya era suficiente tortura para su mente hasta que su vista cayó en la burlona del _Hitman,_ obviamente se estaba divirtiendo con su situación. Hizo una mueca y abrió su laptop para distraerse un rato, lo que aumentó la sonrisa de Reborn, pero lo que este no entendía era el por qué a él también le disgustaba esa escena.

Todos sintieron cómo el vehículo se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el motor se apagaba, en vista que habían llegado, Lal abrió la puerta y salió, seguida rápidamente de los demás. La estructura frente a ellos no variaba en nada a la ilusión que Viper había hecho horas atrás.

— ¿Y qué están esperando, una invitación?—Cuestionó Viper al notar que ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de moverse—Entren.

Siendo la persona más cercana a la puerta, Viper abrió y entró, el grupo siguiéndole de cerca. Avanzaron hasta la sala tomaron asiento, Fon, Tsuna y Skull en un sillón, a su frente derecho estaban Lal y Verde en otro de dos plazas y en su frente izquierdo Reborn (quien jugaba con el anillo) en uno individual, al igual que Viper.

El ilusionista les mostró la carta anteriormente mencionada con un movimiento de su mano. Al ser el motociclista la persona más cerca, la tomó, dispuesto a leerla, inmediatamente el inmaculado color blanco de esta se tornó de un profundo color morado, haciendo que el de traje de cuero dirigiera su mirada a su _Cielo_ en busca de respuestas por el repentino cambio. Tsuna simplemente se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Caprichos suyos.

Conforme con la respuesta otorgada, comenzó a leer la carta.

 _Ara, ara, Piccolo Cielo, al parecer has descubierto mi pequeña broma sobre la dirección de entrega del anillo. Todo habría sido más divertido si lo hubiesen llevado y luego darse cuenta de que no podían encontrar el lugar porque en verdad no existía, pero bueno, con esa Súper Intuición que te traes no puedo hacer mucho._

 _Dejando eso de lado, permítanme felicitarles a todos por completar su primera misión, pensaba que tardarían más en llevarla a cabo, pero con la mente de Little Sky no me sorprende para nada. Felicidades._

 _Para su próxima misión solo irán 4 personas, Lal-kun, Verde-kun, Fon-kun y el Pequeño Cielo. Tendrán que escoltar a un par de gemelos desde Florencia hasta Barcelona, ellos, los hermanos Alpaccino, los estarán esperando el 15/11 a primera hora. Disfruten su pequeño descanso._

 _Checkerface._

Inmediatamente Skull terminó de leer, el anillo con el cual jugaba Reborn desapareció en un pequeño estallido de _Llamas de la Niebla._

Tsuna estaba que ahorcaba a _Checkerface,_ acaba de ver el calendario y recién era 14 de noviembre, eso era dormir, bañarse, comer y largarse—Ahora sí estoy seguro, cuando lo vea le romperé la cara…

Era el colmo. Acaban de volver de una misión que les llevó toda la noche y, acabando de llegar, ese tipo les asigna otra. ¡Querían descansar, por todo lo sacro!

—Bueno, ya que no estoy asignado a esa misión no es necesaria mi presencia aquí—Dijo Viper—Por cierto, las habitaciones tienen la misma característica de las cartas, una vez tocas la puerta, esta cambia al color de tu llama, como la mayoría de las cosas que están dentro—Tan pronto dijo eso desapareció entre sus _Llamas de la Niebla_.

—Yo también me voy a descansar, Tsuna—Dijo Skull mientras se levantaba y subía las escaleras que estaban a la izquierda de la sala—Descansa.

Tsuna le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió, inmediatamente el calor de su mano desapareció y miró al causante de eso, Fon se había levantado y se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano siguiendo a Skull, a los pocos segundos Verde y Lal siguieron el ejemplo de los demás desapareciendo de la sala dejando solos a Tsuna y Reborn.

El silencio que reinaba entre ellos era cómodo, no había necesidad de palabras puesto que a ambos les agradaba el silencio a pesar de que sus vidas siempre estaban llenas de lo contrario, uno porque "caos" era su segundo nombre y el otro porque los amigos que tenía no conocían el significado de la palabra "tranquilidad".

El menor de los dos se levantó con intenciones de ir a la cocina, no había comido nada en todo el día y eso ya le estaba pasando factura, pero se detuvo a preguntarle al otro si deseaba que le preparara algo.

—Un _Esspreso_ —Fue su respuesta, levantó una ceja de manera interrogante, deberían ser como las dos de la madrugada y eso era lo que el contrario pedía, no era algo muy inteligente, en su humilde opinión… Decidió no pensar más en eso por la seguridad de su salud mental (y probablemente física) e ir a preparar el dichoso café. Por lo que no pudo observar la sonrisa del contrario el cual se divertía mucho con los pensamientos del castaño.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que el de menor estatura volviese a entrar a la sala con un par de sándwiches, una taza de té y otra con el pedido del _Hitman_ , todo en una bandeja. El asesino levantó una ceja en cuestión por la comida, pero el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros tomando uno y llevándoselo a la boca, en espera de que el contrario hiciera lo mismo.

Con una gracia propia del mayor, este tomó la taza con su preciado _Esspreso_ y le dio un largo trago, degustándolo, sabiendo que los ojos del menor no abandonaron en ningún momento su movimiento. Debía darle crédito, la bebida estaba exquisita, no que él se lo diría claro, lo único que dejó salir de sus labios fue un "aceptable" y el puchero en el contrario no se hizo rogar, una sonrisa se deslizó sin su consentimiento por su rostro en reacción a la adorable acción del contrario. Podía vivir de esas expresiones.

Una vez terminado su pequeño refrigerio, Reborn se despidió del otro con un movimiento de su sombrero y desapareció por las escaleras, como lo habían hecho los otros momentos atrás. Tsuna se quedó unos minutos más lavando lo que había utilizado para la comida y una vez terminado eso decidió darse una ducha en el baño del primer piso para poder subir a su habitación y, al fin, poder descansar.

Tenía tanto sueño que una vez salió del baño y subió las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso entró a la primera habitación que creyó era la suya. Las luces estaban apagadas (como todo en la recámara), lo que le hizo afirmar que era su habitación, y sin muchos miramientos se subió a la cama para entrar a los brazos de su querido Morfeo. Estaba a punto de ser llevado por el tren de los sueños cuando sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos lo halaban y su espalda chocaba con unos firmes abdominales, la voz que escuchó en su oído le causó varios estremecimientos por todo su cuerpo por lo sensual que era.

—Si querías acostarte conmigo, sólo tenías que pedirlo, Tsuna—Quiso gritar, pero la mano de Reborn no se lo permitió—Alto ahí, no es como si fuera a comerte o algo por el estilo, bueno… Quizás… No ahora—El menor se retorcía cada vez que el _Hitman_ hablaba, ya que su respiración chocaba con su cuello, ya varios suspiros habían abandonado sus labios. Sintió cómo él sopló intencionalmente justo debajo de su oreja, obviamente divertido con sus reacciones y trató con más fuerza salir de los brazos del contrario, pero sólo logró que este quitara la mano de su boca y afianzara el agarre sobre su cintura.

—Re-Reborn, dé-déjame ir—La posición en la que estaban era bastante sugerente y le avergonzaba mucho.

—De ninguna manera, has sido tú quien ha venido a mi habitación y no pienso dejarte ir—Las manos del mayor se colaron bajo su camisa, acariciando su abdomen y haciendo que se estremeciera—Además eres muy cálido, lo cual es muy agradable al tacto, así que desde hoy dormirás conmigo.

— ¿Qué? Ni siquiera lo pienses—Se negó Tsuna algo sorprendido por la firmeza con la cual fueron pronunciadas las palabras del sicario—No seré tu peluche, Reborn.

—…

Al no escuchar respuesta de parte del _Hitman,_ se extrañó— ¿Reborn?—Dio vuelta a su cuerpo quedando frente al pecho del contrario subió su vista y su cara reflejó la más pura incredulidad—Que alguien me diga que es una broma…— ¡Reborn estaba durmiendo!—Esto no puede ser posible…— Pero al pasar su mano una y otra vez sobre los ojos cerrados del mayor le confirmó que este ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños. Ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba… ¿Cómo una persona podía caer dormida de un momento a otro? ¿Acaso siquiera era posible? Al parecer sí. Tenía la prueba justo frente a él. Trató una vez más el liberarse, pero parecía que lo tenían agarrado con un par de cadenas, por lo fuerte del agarre así que se resignó, aceptó su destino de pasar la noche en brazos del asesino. Sus pensamientos hicieron que su cara ardiera de vergüenza…

Dormir en los brazos de Reborn…

Si se detenía a pensarlo un poco, no era tan malo, estando ahora acurrucado junto al asesino le hacía darse cuenta de lo cálido y cómodo que era el cuerpo contrario, además de que a pesar de la fuerza del agarre que tenía en su cintura este no lo estaba lastimando, su agarre era fuerte y a la vez suave, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, pero tampoco quisiera herirlo, y eso le causaba gran ternura al castaño. Subió su mirada encontrándose con el pacífico rostro del cuervo, era tan diferente a su estoico rostro habitual, ahora se veía tan relajado y en paz… Sin controlar un poco sus impulsos puso una mano en la mejilla del otro, acariciándola un poco en el proceso y sorprendiéndose por la suavidad del rostro del contrario, rio suavemente cuando el pensamiento de hacer esto una vez el sicario esté despierto cruzó por su mente.

 _«Probablemente termine lleno de agujeros»_ Después de ese pensamiento cesó su caricia y se acomodó para finalmente caer en la tierra de los sueños, pero no encontraba alguna posición que le satisficiera así que enterró su cara en el pecho de Reborn y abrazó al contrario, ya que este no tenía camisa a la cuál aferrarse, enredando sus piernas en el proceso. Y en esa posición sí pudo conciliar el sueño.

Minutos después, ya cuando Tsuna estaba irremediablemente en el mundo de los sueños, un par de ojos negros se abrieron y observaron detenidamente al castaño. En realidad, nunca se había quedado dormido, simplemente quería saber cómo reaccionaría el contrario ante su falta de consciencia. Pero debía admitir que se sorprendió cuando sintió la caricia en su rostro, y aún más cuando comprobó que los brazos del pequeño en verdad estaban alrededor de su cuerpo y su cabeza justo en el comienzo de su pecho.

Una ligera sonrisa surgió en el rostro de la única persona despierta en toda la casa. A su parecer el moreno era muy tierno, dejó ir una de las manos que sujetaban la cintura del menor y la posó en su pequeño rostro, siendo esta vez su turno para acariciarlo, sintiendo lo terso de su piel en sus dedos, confirmando sus sospechas de que la piel de otro era más suave de lo que aparentaba.

—Como todo en él… Siempre eres más de lo que aparentas, Tsuna…

Su mano vagó por todo su rostro, desde su alborotada cabellera y sus párpados, se distrajo un rato con sus mejillas, pasando por su mentón, por su respingada nariz, para terminar en la boca… En esos delicados labios… Los que creía todavía vírgenes… Pasó sus dedos por ellos una y otra vez, deleitándose con su suavidad.

Queriendo ser él quien les quite su pureza…

Detuvo su movimiento una vez que se dio cuenta del camino al cual se estaban dirigiendo sus pensamientos y escudriñó una vez más ese rostro a centímetros del suyo. ¿Por qué de repente pensaba en eso? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento decidió atribuírselo a la _Armonía_ del joven que ponerse a analizar sus anteriores cavilaciones. Volvió a poner su mano en la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo (si es que era posible) y cerró sus ojos para esta vez sí caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La luz del sol hizo que se sentara mientras se estiraba y frotaba uno de sus ojos para finalmente abrirlos, observando curiosamente todo a su alrededor…

¿Dónde se supone que estaba?

Lo último que recuerda fue haber estado durmiendo en los brazos de…

Un gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro del moreno y se escondió bajo las sábanas al recordar la posición en la que estaba la noche anterior y qué tan cerca estaba del cuerpo del contrario.

—Ah… Qué vergüenza…

¿Con qué cara miraría a Reborn de ahora en más? Y lo peor era que el asesino le había dicho que dormiría con él de ahora en adelante. El sonrojo en su rostro subió de nivel al recordar sus palabras exactas y comenzó a patalear en la cama, con cada fibra de su cuerpo sintiendo la más pura vergüenza.

— ¡No, Tsuna!—Se abofeteó, detuvo su rabieta y se paró encima de la cama. Hablando seriamente consigo mismo, se abofeteó de nuevo—Debes afrontar esto de una manera madura, no debes dejar que tus emociones te ganen… Porque…—No pudo resistirlo y volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con la sábana— ¡Es imposible~!

Pasó varios minutos en la pura negación cuando decidió que ya era suficiente. Él era un _Vongola,_ y no se dejaría amedrentar por nadie.

Claro que cuando salió de su habitación, ya completamente aseado y vestido de manera decente, todo ese valor se le había ido por el caño. Vagamente se preguntó cómo había llegado a su habitación porque él recordaba claramente que no fue esa la habitación a la cual entró anoche, cayendo en cuenta de que había sido el sicario quien lo había llevado, otro rubor apareció en su rostro, en serio, si seguía así no tendría nada que envidiarle a los tomates. Pero qué pensaba, si hasta la sangre envidiaría el rojo de su cara en esos momentos.

Una repentina calidez en su mano y una suave voz lo sacaron de sus pensamientos— ¿Tsunayoshi-kun, estás bien?…Estás todo rojo…—El más alto se acercó posando su frente en la del contrario y musitó en voz baja—No tienes fiebre…

Fue en ese momento que el moreno reaccionó—F-Fon, estoy bien, no te preocupes—Le respondió, esperando que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes.

El hombre chino se alejó unos centímetros de la cara del menor e inclinó un poco la cabeza, no tan convencido, pero aun así lo dejaría pasar, asintió para luego comenzar a halar al más pequeño hacia donde estaban los demás—Ya pasa del medio día, de seguro debes tener hambre—Insinuó con una sonrisa y el sonido del estómago del otro le hizo saber que tenía razón.

— ¡Ah, Fon! ¡No te rías!—Le reclamó todo avergonzado.

Los demás que estaban en la primera planta podían escuchar claramente los reclamos que le hacía el menor de todos ellos al hombre chino, y la risa del contrario sólo hacía que las protestas aumentaran. Ya una vez los dos que faltaban estuvieron a la vista de todos pudieron notar el enorme puchero que tenía el castaño y la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar con su manga el peli-negro, sin resultado cabe destacar. Más de uno reparó en las manos unidas de ambos, pero a sólo dos de ellos les molestó en demasía tal cercanía, sin embargo no comentaron nada.

Orgullo por encima de todo.

—Por cierto, Fon—Llamó Tsuna, cuando obtuvo su atención, continuó—Pude notar cuando estábamos con el _Don_ querías preguntarme ciertas cosas…

El de pelo trenzado se sorprendió ante el comentario. ¿Había sido tan obvio? Bueno, al menos ya no tenía que sacar el tema ya que el menor lo había mencionado—Eso es correcto… Mencionaste un par de cosas que me hicieron dudar de si estabas actuando o diciendo la verdad.

La atención de todos se posó en ellos desde que esas palabras salieron de la boca del de ropas rojas y tanto Tsuna como Fon lo notaron, pero lo ignoraron. No era algo como para ocultarlo de los demás.

— ¿Exactamente qué, si eres tan amable de informarme?

Fon lo guio hacia una de las sillas del comedor y soltó su mano desapareciendo por la puerta de la cocina para un par de minutos después venir con una bandeja con una tetera, varias tazas y unos cuantos sándwiches en ella, colocó todo en la mesa del comedor, consciente que en ningún momento las miradas de sus compañeros habían abandonado sus movimientos, sirvió el té en dos tazas y le ofreció una a Tsuna indicándole con un gesto de su mano que también podía tomar los sándwiches. El menor agradeció el gesto y después de ingerir lo ofrecido por el otro esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

El chino bajó la taza de la que estaba bebiendo.

—Mencionaste, en tus propias palabras que, no eras una persona muy luchadora e insinuaste que unos pocos hombres podían con nosotros—La mirada de Fon se había vuelto algo seria y Tsuna sintió que aquel comentario había ofendido al otro—Si te soy sincero, me gustaría saber cuánta verdad o cuánta mentira había en esa frase.

Ciertamente el moreno no se veía capaz de defenderse a sí mismo ya que parecía demasiado frágil en opinión de todos en la casa, pero ya que estaban trabajando juntos y el hecho de que el castaño tenía una gran mente eran suficientes razones para protegerlo, no obstante, a cualquiera de ellos también le hubiera ofendido el comentario del menor si hubiesen estado en el lugar del chino, después de todo, estaban ahí por ser los mejores en sus respectivas áreas, lo que no los hacía para nada débiles y el que siquiera alguien lo insinuara les picaba en el orgullo.

Tsuna tomó en cuenta que la conversación entre él y Fon había llamado completamente la atención de todos en la casa. No que le importara mucho en realidad, pero habían ciertos pares de ojos que parecían quererle hacer agujeros en la espalda, habían disminuido en presión desde que Fon había soltado su mano, pero esas insistentes miradas seguían ahí.

—Ya veo… Me disculpo si con mi comentario anterior, te he insultado, no era mi intención, lo lamento—Las palabras eran sinceras y Fon lo notó—Respondiendo a tu duda… He sido entrenado, en todos los aspectos de la palabra, desde los cinco años por diferentes personas y cuando cumplí siete, por algunos inconvenientes—Todos notaron lo sombrías que habían sonado esas últimas palabras—Mi entrenamiento fue aumentado casi en su totalidad—Hizo una pequeña pausa para beber un poco de té—Sé cómo defenderme… Si no lo supiera me llevaría unos cuantos coscorrones por parte del _Guardián de la Niebla_ de mi abuelito—Se estremeció recordando cuando el Sr. Bouche lo regañaba al no ser capaz de cumplir con ciertas cosas durante su entrenamiento, podía ser muy amigable, pero era un demonio cuando a entrenarlo se referían. Miró a Fon esperando una reacción de su parte, sin embargo este parecía algo apenado y las emociones que le llegaban confirmaban esa suposición.

Tomó unos cuantos segundos más para que el chino pudiese articular palabra—Lo lamento… — ¿Por qué se disculpaba?… No entendía… Ah, claro, lo recordó; que si un _Elemento_ consideraba a alguien su _Cielo,_ además de este en cuestión, el _Elemento_ también podría sentir las emociones del _Cielo_ a pesar de si tienen una relación _Cielo-Guardián_ o no _._ Fon debió haber percibido lo que sintió cuando pensó en el tiempo que pasó con la _Famiglia Estraneo_ y mirando alrededor, al parecer no fue el único.

—No tienes por qué disculparte—Le sonrió para calmarlo un poco y funcionó porque el mayor se la devolvió— Ahora… ¿Era todo lo que querías preguntarme?

El chino ahora estaba algo reticente por lo que acababa de sentir, pero no quería quedarse con la interrogante—Si soy honesto, no, todavía hay algo más—El silencio y la mirada comprensiva del otro le incitó a continuar—Cuando el _Don_ preguntó por tu nombre…—Todavía tenía sus dudas pero prosiguió—Tu rostro mostró un completo cariño y devoción hacia ese nombre, lo que me extrañó teniendo en cuenta que _Natsu_ son las mismas sílabas de tu nombre, pero en diferente orden.

Esa pequeña observación del hombre le hizo sonreír ampliamente a Tsuna—Entonces no te extrañarás de que Natsu fuera diminutivo de Natsuyoshi—Dijo algo divertido mientras sacaba algo de su cuello y lo ponía a la vista de todos—Este collar me lo regaló mi abuelo, me dijo que era un juego, que yo tenía la cadena con el dije _Na,_ y que otra persona tenía la cadena con el dije _Tsu_ —Volvió a poner la cadena fuera de la vista de los demás—La persona que tiene la otra parte del juego es mi hermano gemelo, Natsu. Por eso mi reacción.

Todos y cada uno archivaron esa información dentro de sus cerebros, el chico no hablaba mucho de sí mismo, así que debían atenerse a lo que él dijera, prácticamente habían puesto patas arriba a cada uno de los sistemas informativos de Italia y de Japón, pero nada que ver con el chico que formaba parte de su grupo, era como si no existiera. Lo que los hacía sentirse algo desconfiados del moreno, pero su aura y sincera sonrisa les hacían dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

No obstante Lal notó algo que probablemente la mayoría obvió—Sí, es cierto que tu rostro se ilumina cuando mencionas su nombre, pero también tiene un tinte de tristeza que me es imposible ignorar.

—Directa como siempre. ¿No, Lal?—Tsuna sonrió tristemente—Él me odia—Reveló y las caras sorprendidas no se hicieron esperar. Después de todo… ¿Quién odiaría a un ángel como Tsuna? Pero tampoco dejaban de pensar en qué tipo de persona es capaz de poner al pequeño en ese estado. Tsuna tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del espacio y al parecer no había notado que estaba temblando ligeramente. Fon sostuvo su mano y el temblor cesó, no que Tsuna se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había estado haciendo todo este tiempo—Cuando teníamos cinco hice algo que nunca me perdonó, es por eso que él se quedó en Japón con nuestra madre y yo vine a Italia con mi padre. Cada tanto llamo a mi madre para preguntar por él, pero siempre le pido que no le cuente sobre nuestras charlas, sé que probablemente eso la lastime porque quiere ver que nos llevemos como antes, pero acepta mi pedido.

La charla había tomado un rumbo algo melancólico para el castaño, que tu hermano te odie no debe ser algo fácil de llevar. La tristeza en los ojos del menor se los confirmaba. Así que Fon decidió cortar con esa aura que comenzaba a llenar la casa y abrazó al menor, gesto que fue correspondido al instante.

—Agradezco que hayas tenido la suficiente confianza en nosotros para contarnos eso, prometo devolvértela algún día—Tsuna iba replicar que no era necesario, que lo hacía porque quería, pero el dedo de Fon en sus labios se lo impidió—Esa es mi decisión—Y al ver que el menor desistía de reclamar sonrió y se separó del otro—Ahora, será mejor que nos alistemos para salir, esta charla ha tomado más tiempo del especulado y tenemos que estar en Florencia a primera hora de mañana—Recordó y Tsuna se sorprendió por el rápido pasar de las horas, se paró de su asiento con rumbo a su habitación, estando consciente de que probablemente se haya acercado un poco más a las personas más distantes del grupo por la anterior revelación sobre su vida.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Florencia, las cuatro personas escogidas para la misión esta vez, cayeron en cuenta de que no sabían exactamente en qué parte de la ciudad se debían encontrar con los gemelos. Y por el aura que salía de Tsuna los otros tres podían claramente afirmar que este ya se estaba cansando de la falta de información que _Checkerface_ les proporcionaba _._

Las olas de disgusto salían de Tsuna a montones, sino hacían algo para calmarlo era posible que el menor se enojaría y eso era algo que probablemente no quisieran ver.

Lal miró a Fon con obvia intención de que lo tranquilizara, al parecer el hombre chino tenía un aura capaz de apaciguar al otro (a pesar de su _Elemento_ ), sin embargo antes de que él hiciera algo Verde lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó diciendo una combinación de palabras que a Lal le sonó como "debemos dividirnos, así abarcaremos de manera eficiente toda la ciudad y encontraremos a los gemelos más rápido". Asignándole la tarea de calmar al chico.

La mujer se masajeó las sienes, si ese hombre seguía con esa actitud de seguro que le sacaría canas en poco tiempo. Tomó un poco de aire y lo dejó salir, miró al chico, preguntándose qué hacer para calmarlo. Sí, la característica de su _Elemento_ era la tranquilidad, pero eso no significaba que supiera cómo anestesiar a otra persona, no era algo que hiciese muy frecuente. Ok, nunca lo hacía. Ella utilizaba sus _Llamas_ para detener los movimientos de sus enemigos, no para calmar a otros. (Que conste que nunca lo ha hecho).

Pero en vista de que ella era la que tenía que bajarle el disgusto al chico… Con algo de duda puso su mano en el hombro derecho del menor y dejó fluir un poco de sus _Llamas de la Lluvia,_ al principio, Tsuna se sorprendió por la repentina acción pero al instante comenzó a sentir una gran paz fluyendo en todo su cuerpo y todo su ser se sintió ligero, completamente relajado, no sabía en qué instante sus ojos se habían cerrado, pero para cuando los abrió, notó que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un casi imperceptible resplandor azul.

 _«Así que este es el poder de tranquilidad de Lal… Es tan pura… »_ Los pensamientos de Tsuna vagaban, estaba tan cómodo dentro del pequeño trance en el que Lal lo había inducido inconscientemente… No quería salir de él.

Pero en vista de que ya no estaba molesto Lal quitó la mano de su hombro, haciendo que levantara una ceja por el puchero que el castaño hizo una vez la removió.

— ¿Pasa algo?— ¿Es que acaso no se había calmado lo suficiente? Porque, a pesar de que era la primera vez que tranquilizaba a otra persona con las características de sus _Llamas,_ estaba segura de que había sentido la paz en el interior del otro.

—No, no es nada—Claro que el puchero no se había movido de su lugar—Vamos, debemos comenzar a buscar—Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, consciente de que Lal le seguía.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que se separaron y no tenían ninguna pista sobre dónde encontrar a los gemelos. Le preguntaron a la panadera, al peluquero, al herrero, al sastre… y a unos cuantos más, pero nada. Nadie sabía algo sobre los gemelos, además que no saber cualquier cosa sobre su aspecto no los beneficiaba en nada. Decidieron comenzar a buscar en el parque, esperaban tener suerte esta vez.

—Por cierto, Lal…—Llamó Tsuna casi inaudible, si la mujer no estuviera entrenada no hubiera captado lo que el otro dijo. Se acercó a él, esperando lo que sea que fuese a decirle—Bueno… Yo… Quería agradecerte, por… bueno, defenderme esa vez en la fuente…—Al ver que la militar no lograba encajar el recuerdo, agregó—La primera vez que nos vimos, que Reborn me estaba apuntando con su arma…—Le bajó una gota por la sien al evocar esas memorias, el _Hitman_ era único. Tampoco no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Lal levantó una ceja ante el repentino rubor del menor pero dejó eso de lado y relajó sus facciones, dejando que una sonrisa se hiciera presente en su cara. Tsuna era tan lindo todo ruborizado, no pudo contenerse y acarició su indomable cabellera castaña haciendo que el más pequeño se sorprendiera, pero se dejó hacer.

—No fue nada—Fue su simple respuesta, pero Tsuna aún quería preguntarle algo, no sabía cómo, estaba algo avergonzado por la pregunta, pero cada vez que la veía esos eran los sentimientos que le ocasionaba y no quería dejarlos ir. Unos repentinos sentimientos que llegaron a él fueron los que le dieron el valor, después de todo, si una parte de Lal quería que él fuera su _Cielo_ no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

—Esto, Lal…—La nombrada aún tenía su atención en él, así que fue más difícil que su pregunta saliera, pero lo hizo—Me preguntaba si… Bueno, yo quisiera que… Pero si no te gusta está bien… Yo…—A Lal le hacía gracia ver cómo Tsuna trataba de formular una oración de manera coherente. Pero tenía que admitir que, además de adorable, le sorprendieron en demasía las palabras prácticamente gritadas a su persona— ¿¡Puedo decirte Lal-nee!?

Ya. Estaba hecho. Lo dijo… Ahora faltaba que respondiera a su pedido. Levantó un poco la vista y la cara sorprendida que tenía Lal no tenía precio (por alguna razón pensó que si Viper hubiera estado aquí ya tendría varias fotos para chantajear a Lal después o venderlas, que sería lo que más encajaba con la personalidad del encapuchado). También pensó que lo que le pidió la hubiera ofendido pero, los sentimientos que estaba recibiendo de ella le hacían desistir de esa idea.

Por otro lado Lal estaba, además de sorprendida, confusa. Nunca esperó que el muchacho se encariñara tanto con ella que la consideraría alguien tan importante… Algo muy dentro de ella se removió y un sentimiento cálido comenzó a expandirse por todo su ser, por unos momentos los disfrutó pero luego cayó en cuenta de que debía dar una respuesta. Ojos color vino chocaron con otros achocolatados, ambos mostraban ternura y cariño al otro. Lal volvió a acariciar el pelo de Tsuna y respondió.

—Por supuesto.

Tan pronto Tsuna escuchó esa respuesta mostró una sonrisa enorme y hermosa, y Lal podría jurar que un fondo rosa lleno de corazones y florecitas había aparecido detrás del muchacho.

— _¡Molte Grazie,_ Lal-nee!—Y si la nombrada no hubiese tenido reflejos ahora mismo ambos estarían en el suelo. Tsuna se le había tirado encima y la abrazó como koala. Lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que el menor era ligero, demasiado. Y mientras abrazaba al más joven, cayó en cuenta que casi formaba un vínculo con él, no es como si no quisiese pero todavía no estaba lista, y al separarse pudo ver en la sonrisa de Tsuna que la esperaría sin importar el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Una suave voz los sacó de la pequeña burbuja que habían construido.

—Lal, Tsunayoshi-kun, les he estado buscando—La figura de Fon apareció a su izquierda—Verde y yo hemos encontrado a los gemelos—El chino comenzó a sentir una pequeña unión entre los dos frente a él y se preguntó qué había pasado en el tiempo que se separaron. Los otros dos asintieron y lo siguieron.

Una vez en el lugar Lal y Tsuna notaron a un Verde muy contento junto a un par de chicos alrededor de los diez años. Cabello platinado ligeramente largo, un mechón les caía encima de la nariz, justo en el medio de los ojos los cuales eran de un impresionante color verde, ambos iban vestidos con camisas azules, jeans y zapatos negros, pero uno de ellos tenía una chaqueta negra y el otro una blanca. Sus manos estaban unidas.

Los gemelos se quedaron viendo a los recién llegados con una clara interrogante en sus pequeños rostros. Tsuna se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó con una sonrisa, la cual los hipnotizó por lo hermosa que era.

—Mucho gusto, ustedes son los hermanos Alpaccino, ¿cierto?—Al ver que asentían continuó—Yo soy Tsuna y la que ha llegado conmigo es Lal. Nosotros, junto con los que ya estaban con ustedes, seremos sus escoltas hasta Barcelona. Espero y nos llevemos bien.

El par de platinados no pudo resistir por más tiempo y se abalanzaron sobre el castaño quien tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás para poder sostenerlos a ambos sin caerse en el proceso.

— ¿Pero qué?

— ¡Será un placer que nos acompañes en este viaje, Tsuna!—Dijeron al unísono mientras depositaban un pequeño beso en la mejilla del contrario—Por cierto, yo soy Alessandro—Dijo el de chaqueta negra que estaba a su izquierda—Y yo Alessio—Dijo el de chaqueta blanca que estaba a su derecha.

El castaño rió por la efusividad de los gemelos, era como tener dos hermanos pequeños—Muy bien chicos, nos iremos en tren. Serán trece horas de viaje y el tren está a punto de salir, así que sería mejor que se bajaran de mi para subir y buscar nuestros asientos—Obedecieron en el acto pero se apoderaron de cada una de sus manos.

— ¡Vamos!

Y antes de llevarse al más pequeño, dedicaron una mirada burlona hacia detrás de ellos, específicamente a Fon quien tenía una mueca de completo disgusto mezclada junto a una de incredulidad en su rostro. Claro que Tsuna no se dio cuenta de esto ya que esos dos lo habían arrastrado al tren.

El chino entró sus manos en sus mangas y trató de calmarse respirando hondo varias veces, ya cuando lo logró siguió a los demás y entró a la cabina que les correspondía, observando que fue el último en entrar y que los gemelos estaban a ambos lados de Tsuna todavía sin soltar sus manos, y lo peor (en opinión de Fon) era que este no hacía nada para intentar soltarse de su agarre. Vamos a ser sinceros, desde que Fon había tomado la mano del castaño había cogido una pequeña costumbre de sostenerla cada vez que tenía oportunidad y ahora que no podía se sentía algo frustrado y triste porque esas dos pequeñas alimañas (como les había apodado en su cabeza) no soltaban a Tsuna ni un instante desde que se presentó. Decidió sentarse en el asiento de enfrente al lado de Lal, posó su mano en el borde de la ventana y su vista de dirigió afuera, notando que ya habían comenzado a moverse, sin ser consciente que unos pares de ojos estaban puestos en su ser. Unos verdes, porque estaban preocupados por su reciente cambio de humor y unos achocolatados por las emociones llenas de tristeza que estaba recibiendo, claro que no duró por mucho tiempo ya que los gemelos exigieron su atención, haciendo que se olvidara de eso momentáneamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Préstanos atención! ¿Acaso no somos tus protegidos?—Exigieron molestos al ver que no tenían el interés del castaño.

— ¿Eh…? Claro, ¿pasa algo? ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Quieren algo? ¿Se les perdió algo? —Cuestionó preocupado al pensar que los gemelos están molestos por alguna que otra cosa.

Estos agacharon la cabeza y sonrieron maliciosamente fuera de la vista de Tsuna.

—¡Nada!

* * *

Habían pasado ocho horas, **ocho tortuosas horas** para Fon, ya que los gemelos no paraban de parlotear acerca de la grandiosa hacienda que recién les había comprado su padre y de lo mucho que les gustaría que Tsuna fuera con ellos a jugar un rato. Este les decía que sí, siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, completamente encantado por la efusividad que mostraban los pequeños. Emoción que no compartían ninguno de sus compañeros.

Todos sintieron que el tren disminuyó su marcha y se detenía.

—Qué extraño…—Murmuró Verde—Aún faltan varias horas para llegar.

Fue cuando escucharon la desanimada voz del conductor:

 _Estimados pasajeros, haremos una parada técnica, para abastecernos de carbón, por lo que le pedimos de su total paciencia. Nos quedaremos en Mónaco durante 1 hora, pueden visitar el lugar, pero recuerden que seremos puntuales a la hora de partida. Eso es todo. Disfruten de su turismo._

Muchos agradecieron el poder pararse y estirar sus cansadas piernas por el viaje, principalmente los gemelos.

—¡Vamos Tsuna, vamos!—Cosa que sorprendió al castaño, ya que estos lo arrastraron con gran rapidez fuera del tren. —¡No podía soportar estar ni un segundo más en ese tren de cachucha!—Refunfuñó Alessio, después de haber bajado del tren (dejando abandonados a los otros tres).

—Esperen… Debemos esperar a los chicos…—Trató de hacer razonar a los pequeños y miraba tras suyo por si alguno de sus compañeros los seguía. No lograba ver a ninguno.

— ¡Ellos no importan, Tsuna! ¡Vamos!—Intentó convencer Alessandro, cosa que no logró, el castaño estaba más pendiente a si los seguían o no, y eso le enojó al igual que a su hermano. Se suponía que la atención del castaño debía dirigirse únicamente a ellos. Miró a su hermano quien comprendió de inmediato.

—Tsu-Tsuna~… Y-yo~—Sollozó Alessio, el castaño se alarmó al escuchar la entrecortada voz del pequeño.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?—Dejó de preocuparse por si los demás llegaban, el niño frente a él necesitaba todo la atención posible. Lo cargó mientras sostenía al otro de la mano y los llevaba a un banco cerca de la estación. Se sentó en el banco y puso al que lloraba desconsoladamente en su regazo al mismo tiempo que el hermano de este se sentaba a su lado.

—Hermano…—Alessandro colocó una de sus manos en la pierna de su gemelo, realmente preocupado por él y pensando para sus adentros que el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, después de todo, la atención del castaño estaba sobre ellos otra vez.

Y Tsuna comenzaba a sentirse mal, él ya había empezado a considerar a los pequeños como sus propios hermanos, que uno de ellos comenzara repentinamente a llorar lo entristecía, se preguntaba si la relación de él y de Natsu hubiera sido así si no hubiera pasado lo de hace tantos años.

Y sonrió, de manera ligera pero triste, le dio un beso en la sien al niño en sus piernas y dejó fluir un poco de su _Armonía,_ la suficiente para que el chico supiera que estaba seguro, pero sin que este, ni su hermano, se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo ahí fue que llegaron Fon, Verde y Lal—Tranquilo, mi niño… Ya todo está bien, yo estoy aquí para ti.

Todos los que llegaron pudieron sentir la calidez que desprendía Tsuna, pero a la vez la tristeza que fluía en esa calidez, los gemelos se sorprendieron ante la repentina comodidad que sentían y se aferraron al castaño, Alessio lo abrazó por el cuello y Alessandro se apoderó de uno de sus brazos, queriendo fundirse con aquella calidez. Por otro lado, Lal se acercó silenciosamente por detrás al pequeño _Cielo_ y acarició su rebelde cabellera, indicándole que estaba con él, Verde volteó la cabeza, él no era bueno con ese tipo de emociones, y Fon estaba entre ir a consolar a Tsuna y la irritación, todo porque las pequeñas alimañas estaban como sanguijuelas con el castaño. En serio estaba pensando en echarles sal, a ver si con eso se le quitaban de encima.

Tsuna miró de reojo al chino, preguntándose qué le pasaba, durante todo el viaje no le había dirigido la palabra y mucho menos la mirada, además de que los sentimientos que recibía de él ya no eran de tristeza, sino de irritación. Eso lo desilusionaba porque pensaba que entre él y el azabache había un fuerte vínculo.

—Ya que hemos estado tanto tiempo sin movernos deberíamos ir a comer algo y luego dar unas vueltas por el lugar—Sugirió el castaño levantándose y bajando a Alessio de su regazo, este inmediatamente atrapó la mano que Tsuna tenía libre, por la acción, este le sonrió— ¿Qué dicen?

—Es una buena idea—Le contestó Verde arreglándose los lentes seguido de una afirmación silenciosa de Fon.

—Conozco un buen lugar—Ofreció Lal—Hace unos meses estuve aquí en una misión de espionaje y pude observar un poco la ciudad. No está muy lejos.

—Perfecto—Respondió Tsuna—Tú guías entonces—Pero, en el camino al restaurante, nunca dejó de observar de reojo al chino, estaba preocupado por él y por cómo sería su relación de ahora en adelante, ya que, al parecer, Fon ya no quería nada con él.

El de ropas tradicionales se detuvo abruptamente, iba caminando de último, así que nadie se dio cuenta. Los sentimientos que le llegaron de repente lo abrumaron por unos segundos, miró delante de él y por un momento, su mirada chocó con una chocolate, y en ella pudo ver que estaba herido, la distancia que había tomado con él estaba lastimando al pequeño _Cielo._ Ambos desviaron sus miradas y Fon reanudó su paso, pensando seriamente en cómo borrar la herida que le había causado a aquel que ya consideraba su _Cielo_.

 _« ¿Qué estoy haciendo?»_ Se preguntó el peli-negro para sus adentros. ¿En verdad quería que la relación que hasta ahora llevaba con el castaño se fuera a la basura? La respuesta era obvia.

Entraron al restaurante en silencio, era como si de repente un mutismo se hubiera apoderado del grupo. Y nadie quería romperlo. Los gemelos sintieron escalofríos detrás de ellos y comenzaron a mirar a todos lados para saber de dónde venía esa penetrante mirada que sintieron, les causaba mal augurio que los observaran de aquella forma.

Se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada, pero lo suficientemente cerca de todo para poder observar cada rincón del restaurante sin ser demasiado evidentes. No debían bajar la guardia a pesar de que fuera una sencilla misión de escolta, cualquier cosa podría suceder.

—Yo…—El castaño empezó a hablar y todos le prestaron atención. Fue el único que se atrevió a romper el silencio—Necesito ir al baño, vuelvo en unos minutos—Se levantó muy deprisa y desapareció de la vista de todos, Lal iba a ir tras él, le preocupaba su reciente cambio de humor, pero cierto azabache le ganó a su idea, yendo rápidamente a la misma dirección que el otro.

Cuando llegó no pudo ubicar al menor de inmediato, se agachó para revisar todos los cubículos que había, pero el baño del restaurante estaba desolado, salió unos segundos y le preguntó a un empleado que estaba cerca si había visto a un castaño entrar y este le respondió que sí, pero que no lo había visto salir, le agradeció y volvió a entrar, al instante tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente de la pared para no caer por la repentina ola de emociones llenas de tristeza que le llegaron.

Era como si estuviese nadando en un mar de sufrimiento, como si la corriente quisiese arrastrarlo con ella y ahogarlo.

Tomó varios minutos para reponerse, todavía sintiendo la misma tristeza, pero ahora más lúcido. Puso más atención a su alrededor y escuchó un ligero llanto en el último cubículo. Se acercó y apoyó su frente en la puerta del mismo.

— ¿Tsunayoshi-kun…?—El llanto se detuvo—No te escondas de mí, por favor…—No había sonido del otro lado— ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo pasar…?—Esperó unos segundos más, pero no se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la puerta, así que decidió abrirla y lo que vio ahí, lo destrozó.

Tsuna estaba sentado en el suelo con una mano conteniendo sus sollozos y la otra abrazando sus rodillas y reprimiéndolas hacia su cuerpo, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del piso.

—No, por favor, no… No llores… —Fon se hincó y abrazó al menor, acariciaba lentamente su indomable cabellera y le tarareaba una melodía que su madre solía cantarle a él para que se calmara. El tiempo no importaba realmente en esos momentos, lo importante era que el menor llegara a serenarse, y una vez hecho eso, soltó un poco el abrazo con el que lo tenía y esperó que dijera algo, pero este simplemente ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas. Lo único que se escuchaba en todo el baño eran los débiles sollozos del menor—Tsunayoshi-kun… Mírame… Por favor—Suplicó e intentó hacer que lo mirara, pero el otro rehuía de su toque—Tsu-

—N-no qu-quiero q-que m-me de-dejes, Fon—El mencionado no sabía a lo que se refería—A penas y me has dirigido la palabra en esta misión, además de que te noto irritado e incómodo conmigo—Tsuna agarró una manga de su ropa y lo miró directamente a los ojos— ¡No sé qué he hecho para que me ignores de esa manera, Fon!—Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su pequeño rostro y su voz se entrecortaba cada tanto— ¡Por favor…! Dímelo… ¿Qué he hecho mal…? Por favor… Prometo no volver a hacerlo…

El azabache estaba completamente sorprendido por todo lo que había salido de la boca de la persona frente a él. Pensar que le hizo tanto daño por su alejamiento…

Rápidamente se soltó del agarre que tenía su manga y volvió a abrazar al menor, unas cuantas lágrimas también habían escapado de sus ojos— ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta, Tsuna? ¿Has estado tan ocupado con los gemelos que no te diste cuenta?

— ¿Da-darme cuenta? ¿De qué?—Fon se separó del castaño y lo cargó para sacarlo del cubículo y ponerlo en la orilla del lavamanos, terminado eso, dejó fluir sus _Llamas de la Tormenta_ por el vínculo que se había creado minutos atrás al haber aceptado a Tsuna como su _Cielo_ , y al sentir tal cosa el llanto en el menor aumentó.

— ¿Ahora entiendes?—Le preguntó Fon con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— ¡Mn!—Asintió y abrazó con fuerza a su _Tormenta._ El saber que, en alguna parte del camino, Fon lo había aceptado como su _Cielo_ lo reconfortaba y alegraba muchísimo.

Se quedaron un rato en esa posición, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, del nuevo vínculo que tenían entre ellos, de que ahora estaban más unidos que antes y que nada los alejaría, hasta que Fon le recordó que había personas esperando por ellos. Después de que se lavara el rostro para borrar los rastros de lágrimas y justo antes de salir del baño, Fon le susurró algo.

—Lamento que mis celos te hayan puesto en tan mal estado…—En serio que se veía arrepentido, Tsuna lo notó y le restó importancia al asunto con una gran sonrisa.

—No me importaría volver a pasar por eso si al final te obtendría como mi _Elemento_ —Al escuchar eso, el semblante de preocupación que adornaba la cara de Fon, se borró para darle paso a una suave sonrisa.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, notaron que habían tomado más tiempo del que pensaron y tuvieron que comer deprisa. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se tomarían treinta minutos en el baño? La mirada de Lal les decía claramente que los regañarían desde que llegaran a casa.

Terminaron de comer y los últimos minutos que les sobraban se les fueron de camino a la estación.

—Bueno, ya podrán explorar Mónaco la próxima vez—Dijo Verde en el vagón, ya que se había dado cuenta la manera que los gemelos y Tsuna miraban algo desilusionados las calles de la cuidad y los diferentes puestos de comida y entretenimiento.

Al escuchar eso, los tres solo pudieron suspirar pesadamente y resignarse, lo que les sacó varias risas a los demás en el vagón.

— ¡Ah, no se rían!—Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, pero eso solo aumentó las risas que luego se convirtieron en carcajadas, lo que ocasionó que los tres hicieran unos pucheros adorables.

Las cinco horas que faltaban para llegar a Barcelona pasaron sumamente rápidas, cuando se dieron cuenta el tren ya había partido a otro lugar, dejándolos en la estación de Barcelona.

Fue cuando volvieron a caer en cuenta…

Que no sabían exactamente adónde debían llevar a los gemelos…

Ni tampoco con quién…

—Perfecto—Resopló Tsuna—Simplemente perfecto.

A varios, esa expresión les bajó una gota por la sien.

El castaño sintió cómo halaban de su pantalón y miró a uno de los gemelos, más precisamente a Alessandro.

— ¿Pasa algo, pequeño?

Este asintió y sujetó la mano de su gemelo.

—Nosotros sabemos dónde ir—Informó con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada—Ya hemos estado aquí antes.

Tsuna sonrió brillantemente y acarició su platinada cabellera— ¿Nos llevan?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Una vez llegaron al lugar que los gemelos les indicaron inmediatamente una gran limusina blanca se parqueó frente a ellos, de ella salió un hombre de gran estatura, pelo blanco y largo atado en una coleta baja y unos ojos grises. Los pequeños se abalanzaron al hombre desde que salió del auto.

— _¡Pappa!_ —Exclamaron al unísono.

— ¡Esperen, chicos!—Habían caído ya que el hombre, que ahora sabían era su padre y el que suponían era el solicitante de la misión, no reaccionó a tiempo para atraparlos.

Todos observaron la escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros, cada uno con un pensamiento diferente, pero todos felices por el emotivo reencuentro, además de que eso indicaba que su misión estaba completa y que podían volver a su casa.

Querían irse y dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar más cómodos, pero el peli-blanco no tenía las mismas intenciones.

—Esperen, ¿creen que podrán irse sin un agradecimiento mío?—Detuvieron su paso e hicieron frente al hombre, los gemelos, quienes habían estado colgando del cuello de su padre, se soltaron y se aferraron a los brazos de Tsuna.

— ¡Eso no es justo, Tsuna!—Se quejó Alessio.

— ¡Sí, sí, mi hermano tiene razón, al menos despídete de nosotros!—Concordó Alessandro.

Tsuna se rió suavemente y se soltó del agarre de los gemelos, cosa que Fon disfrutó plenamente, y puso ambas manos en los platinados cabellos de los pequeños.

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión, chicos—Se despidió con una sonrisa—Cuídense mucho, ¿vale?

Tal cosa hizo que a Alessio y Alessandro se les aguaran los ojos y quisieran volver a aferrarse al castaño para estar más tiempo con él, no querían separarse de él, pero su padre fue más rápido que ellos y los tomó de los brazos a cada uno.

—Lamento eso, al parecer se han encariñado mucho contigo—Dijo y Tsuna solo pudo sonreír de manera avergonzada—Mi nombre es Adriano, muchas gracias por traerlos a salvo, si alguna vez necesito de algún otro servicio, no dudaré de contactarlos—Prometió y cargó a sus hijos, que todavía pataleaban por llegar con el castaño, y se dirigió al vehículo, por lo que no vio (ni él, ni nadie) como cierto azabache de larga cabellera le dirigió una mirada a los gemelos que decía claramente _"I Win, Bitches"_ , cosa que los llenó de rabia y forcejearon con más fuerza con su padre para que los soltara, que obviamente no hizo y los arrojó dentro de la limusina, momento que aprovechó Fon para, finalmente, tomar la mano del castaño entre las suyas. Al sentir la repentina calidez, Tsuna miró al causante de ella y sonrió, apretando ligeramente sus manos unidas. El azabache le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo una seña al menor para que comenzara a caminar.

—Todavía nos faltan otras trece horas de regreso a Florencia—Le recordó con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que no pudo evitar crecer al oír cómo el castaño empezaba a quejarse porque su trasero no aguantaría otras trece horas sentado en esos descolchados asientos sin forma.

* * *

Llegaron en la madrugada del día siguiente y acordaron no despertar a nadie, que en la mañana informarían su misión, y así, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin hacer el menor ruido.

Y esta vez, Tsuna tomó consciencia de su alrededor y entró a su habitación, la que tenía la puerta anaranjada. Se despojó lentamente de su ropa, tomó su tiempo en el baño y gateó encima de la cama, solo para volver a chocar con unos fuertes abdominales y esa sensual voz le sacara varios suspiros que le hacían estremecer.

— ¿Pensabas que podías escapar de mí, Tsuna?

Su aliento chocaba directamente en su cuello y sus manos no abandonaban su cintura. ¡Esta era su habitación, por todo lo sacro! ¿¡Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Reborn ahí!?

—Lo mismo que tú hacías anoche en la mía, Tsuna~—Leer los pensamientos del castaño siempre se le hacía entretenido al sicario— ¿Creíste que esto me engañaría? Fuiste muy ingenuo al creerlo, después de todo… ¿Desde cuándo la oveja es más astuta que el lobo?

—N-no… Y-yo no… Eso no…—Trataba de quitar esas manos que estaban en su cintura, pero no podía. Su respiración comenzó a alterarse desde que Reborn coló su mano bajo la ligera pijama del castaño—N-no… Es-espera… Mngh…

— ¿Que espere qué?—Tsuna podía asegurar la sonrisa burlona en la cara del _Hitman_ —No lo creo—Depositó un ligero beso en el cuello del menor y luego sopló. El estremecimiento que le siguió a esas acciones deleitó al azabache, quiso subir sus manos un poco más, para acariciar aquella parte del castaño que estaba seguro le sacaría algo más que simples suspiros, pero pensó que sería muy pronto para el otro, así que detuvo sus caricias al abdomen del menor y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, acorralándolo contra sí mismo, sintiendo esa calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, pudo sentir cómo, inmediatamente, su respiración se calmaba, eso le hizo volver a sonreír—Me alegra saber que no te soy indiferente.

A Tsuna le tomó unos segundos encontrar su voz—Te-teniendo tal cuerpo… Además… C-creo que tú me ayudas en esa parte al tocarme de esa forma~… ¡Es-espera!

— ¿Umn? ¿Qué decías?

La mano de Reborn se había vuelto a colar por debajo del pijama de Tsuna y rozó peligrosamente unos de sus pezones. Las manos del castaño viajaron rápidamente a su boca para que no saliera absolutamente nada de ella, lo que causó una gran sonrisa en el asesino.

—Por… Por favor… Para…—Le rogó, no queriendo que los sonidos se le escaparan gracias al placer que le estaba proporcionando el azabache. Lentamente sintió cómo las manos que antes le tocaban volvían a afianzarse en su cintura y la respiración de su cuello se calmaba hasta ser uniforme, eso le daba a entender que se había dormido y dio gracias al cielo por eso. Pudo respirar tranquilamente unos segundos después de eso, pero su cuerpo aún sentía esas cálidas manos moviéndose libremente por todo su torso.

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, estaba tan avergonzado. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Porque, siendo sincero, Tsuna no sabía en qué situación se había metido, ya que…

¿Por qué su corazón latía de manera tan desesperada?

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho izquierdo, tratando de calmarlo e incluso respiró hondo varias veces, pero todavía latía desbocado en su pecho.

— ¿Qué hago ahora?… —Trató de zafarse del agarre del sicario, pero no bien lo intentó, desistió de la idea, recordó que era energía gastada inútilmente. El _Hitman_ no lo soltaría en un tiempo cercano, así que decidió acomodarse para dormir, frente al pecho del contrario y sus brazos rodeando el trabajado torso frente a él.

Una vez más, cuando el menor se quedó dormido el azabache abrió sus ojos y acarició todo el rostro del menor con una delicadeza impropia de él.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Tsuna?—Su propio corazón comenzaba a acelerarse por la presencia del otro.

Pero esta vez no lo dejó en una simple caricia, esta vez su mano subió la barbilla del castaño y depositó un beso en esos labios, uno casto, uno suave, un mero roce.

Un beso del cual Tsuna nunca se enteraría.

No ahora…

No luego…

No nunca.


	13. Recordándolo

Estaba una mujer castaña en la cocina, preparaba el desayuno para ella y para su adorado hijo. Una vez terminado y servido se quedó esperando unos momentos a que su retoño bajara, pero al ver que pasaban varios minutos y no había señal alguna de vida en el segundo piso, decidió subir a buscarlo. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y se quedó contemplando un rato el desorden que, acogedoramente, la recibió, bolsas y envases de comida y refrescos llenaban todo el piso, con a duras penas el espacio justo para caminar sin tropezar, posters de grandes figuras del deporte inundaban las verdes paredes y en medio de todo ese desastre, durmiendo despreocupadamente en la cama se encontraba su hijo.

—Desordenado como siempre… —Se acercó lentamente y movió un poco al castaño—Na-chan, despierta…—Pero este aún seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. Puso ambos brazos en su cintura y suspiró—Esto sucede cada mañana que no tiene entrenamiento matutino… —Fue cuando desvió la mirada hacia un papel que sobresalía del escritorio de su hijo y cuando lo abrió se encontró con un examen con tinta roja por todos lados con apenas dos respuestas correctas. Soltó otro suspiro—Ah, esto también es usual…¿Qué es lo que haré contigo…? ¡Natsuyoshi Sawada! ¿¡Quién fue el que sacó un 25 en Matemáticas!?

Ante el repentino grito, el nombrado se espantó, sentándose de golpe en la cama— ¿Ah?... ¿¡Eh, sí!? ¿¡Por qué tienes eso!?—Trató de alcanzar el examen de las manos de su madre pero terminó cayendo de la cama y golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

Su madre lo miró con preocupación— ¿Estás bien?

—Qué dolor…—El castaño llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza, intentando disminuir el dolor, cuando de repente su madre pone frente a sus ojos un papel— ¡Ah, el examen!—Sólo que eso no era— ¿Eh, qué es esto?

—Había un folleto interesante en el correo—Tenía una brillante sonrisa en el rostro—Desde hoy va a venir un tutor privado. Lo llamé de inmediato—Observó detenidamente le papel donde ponía: _"Haré que su hijo se convierta en el líder de la siguiente generación"._

Se quejó de inmediato—Yo no necesito ningún tutor…—Pero su madre lo ignoró y canturreó felizmente la siguiente oración de la página.

—" _Tengo mucha experiencia y soy bien parecido. Mientras tenga un lugar para dormir y alimento, le daré clases las 24 horas gratis"._ A que es increíble, ¿no, Na-chan?

Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, Natsu no creía nada de eso—Eso suena como una estafa…—Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que sólo faltaban quince minutos para las ocho— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ya es tan tarde!?—Se levantó de manera presurosa para alistarse pero antes tenía que dejarle algo en claro a su madre— ¡De cualquier forma, yo no necesito un tutor!

Las intenciones del castaño eran: desayunar rápidamente, cambiarse e irse, pero como él no está en buenos términos con la gravedad… Terminó cayendo de cabeza por las escaleras. Golpeándose todo el cuerpo en el proceso.

—Qué dolor…—Iba a levantarse cuando su caída paró, pero escuchó una profunda voz a su izquierda.

—Chaos.

— ¿Eh?—Dirigió su mirada hacia la voz y se encontró con un pantalón negro y un par de zapatos bien lustrados, subiendo un poco más, vio un saco negro sobre una camisa amarilla y corbata negra. No pudo apartar la vista cuando sus ojos color miel chocaron con otros negros parecidos al mismísimo abismo.

—Así que tú eres Natsu…—Le escuchó decir al hombre y sintió cómo su mirada lo escudriñaba de arriba a abajo, era como si estuviese buscando algo. El contrario cerró sus ojos y susurró algo que no llegó a escuchar, y luego recordó que lo había llamado por el diminutivo de su nombre.

—Bueno, sí, soy Natsu…—Se levantó y notó que aún tenía que mirar hacia arriba. Era demasiado alto. Frunció el ceño y el otro sonrió burlonamente, muy consciente de los pensares del menor.

—A partir de hoy estaré cuidándote, Natsu—Y su sonrisa creció al ver que el ceño del contrario crecía. Obviamente estaba a la defensiva.

— ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Recolectar información es una habilidad básica, Natsu—Le respondió burlonamente, notando que al otro le desagradó al instante.

— ¡Deja de decir _"Natsu, Natsu"_ todo el tiempo! ¡Tengo un nombre y es Natsuyoshi Sawada! No me conoces como para tratarme de manera tan familiar, no quiero ser tratado así por alguien que no conozco—Su altivez le costó un golpe en su mejilla, el cual le hizo caer— ¿¡P-Por qué hiciste eso!?—Estaba verdaderamente enojado, nadie lo golpeaba, ni su querida madre ni su estúpido padre, y ese hombre no iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Pero la voz de su madre, quien venía bajando lentamente las escaleras, lo detuvo de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Ara, ¿de dónde ha salido este joven tan apuesto?—Era la primera vez que veía a semejante hombre, no que le importara mucho que estuviese en su sala, pero debía preguntar quién era.

Al verse el centro de atención de la mujer, el hombre buscó en el bolsillo interno de su traje una tarjeta y la puso en el perímetro de vista de la mujer—Yo soy el tutor privado, Reborn.

El rostro de Nana mostró una gran alegría una vez escuchó esas palabras, y se acercó al hombre, ignorando el golpe que tenía su hijo y que este estaba en el suelo—Es un gusto conocerlo, Reborn-san, debo decir que me ha sorprendido su repentina llegada, no lo esperaba tan pronto.

El nombrado inclinó su sombrero en un silencioso saludo.

—Estoy evaluando a mi futuro estudiante como un adelanto de mis servicios—Y la mirada se dirigió a Natsu—La puntualidad es una de mis cualidades.

Y el castaño recordó que se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. Se cambió de su pijama a su uniforme escolar en tiempo record y salió disparado hacia la escuela, no sin antes decir: — ¡No necesito un tutor!

Reborn observó cada uno de sus movimientos, sin perder detalle alguno. Al comienzo le causó gracia que el mocoso pensara que pudiera con él, y hasta esperó el momento del golpe para ponerlo en su lugar, debía enseñarle modales. El próximo jefe de la _Famiglia Vongola_ no debía comportarse así. Oh, cuánto se divertiría enseñándole a ese mocosoel repertorio completo de los buenos modales, a su manera, claro… La sonrisa que tenía en su cara no presagiaba nada bueno para el castaño. (Oremos por Natsu)Repentinamente, comenzó a entrarle nostalgia. Era tan parecido a…

 _« ¡Basta!»_ No debía seguir con ese curso en sus pensamientos. No le haría bien… Había pasado mucho tiempo como para estar recordando ese tipo de cosas... Aceptó la invitación al desayuno por parte de la matriarca Sawada, Iemitsu siempre estaba alabando las habilidades culinarias de su esposa así que no estaría de más probarlas ya que estaría en esta casa durante mucho tiempo. Ya más tarde iría a supervisar a su estudiante y comenzar a hacerle la vida imposible. Pero antes…

Debía hacer una llamada.

* * *

 _Al fin… Una pista… Puedo encontrarlo…_

* * *

El transcurso de Natsu hacia Nami-chuu fue tan normal como todos los días, aunque algo más apresurado porque llegaba tarde, en un cruce del camino se encontró con su atlético delirio.

— ¡Yoh, Natsu! Hoy también llegas tarde.

— ¿Eh? S-sí, bueno… Ya sabes, jejejeje… Lo de siempre…—La sonrisa de Yamamoto no lo dejaba decir una frase con suficiente sentido. Estúpidas hormonas— ¿Eh? ¡Waaaaa!—El repentino movimiento lo dejó aturdido por unos segundos, Yamamoto había cogido su mano y comenzó a correr. El rubor no tardó en extenderse por su rostro.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, Natsu. No queremos que Hibari nos muerda hasta la muerte, ¿cierto?

El sonrojo en el rostro del castaño se expandió y apretó ligeramente la mano del más alto, esperando que el otro no notara el rápido latir de su corazón—S-sí… Por cierto…—Le llamó, ocasionando que volteara su cabeza para verle a los ojos— ¿Por qué vas tarde tú también, Yamamoto?

—Ah, eso, hahahahaha… ¡Me quedé dormido!—Esa respuesta hizo que le bajaran varias gotas por la sien al castaño.

Pasaban de inadvertidos ante cualquier persona, la velocidad que llevaban solo la lograban por el entrenamiento que hacían en sus respectivos clubes. Durante todo el trayecto, Natsu disfrutó la sensación que le proporcionaba la mano del mayor sobre la suya, no era algo que ocurriera seguido, así que lo atesoraría por siempre.

Todo esto fue observado por un par de ojos negros y otro par esmeraldas, uno estaba divertido porque con lo que había visto podría torturar y avergonzar mucho de ahora en adelante a su alumno, el otro simplemente estaba expectante, también divagó entre informar lo que había visto, pero pensó que lo mejor sería recolectar más información antes, porque, ¿quién lo habría pensado? El haber mandado al mejor _Hitman_ del mundo a entrenar al próximo jefe _Vongola…_ Aunque debía admitir que era lógico, porque este ya había entrenado al _Potro Salvaje._

—Sin embargo no me convence… —El de pelo platinado no estaba muy conforme con la decisión del _Nono,_ porque, a su humilde parecer, su querido Tsuna-sama era el mejor para el puesto. Todavía no terminaba de entender el porqué de la elección de la actual cabeza de _Vongola,_ era obvio que Tsuna-sama era superior en todos los aspectos comparado con su hermano gemelo, entonces… ¿Por qué elegirlo a él para tal responsabilidad?—Es indigno…—Nunca perdió de vista al castaño que estaba siendo arrastrado por el peli-negro. Tendría que probarlo, no dejaría que la _Famiglia,_ que lo había aceptado como era terminara en manos de un ignorante, por mucho que este fuera el hermano menor de su adorado Tsuna-sama.

Y con todo eso en mente, decidió poner en marcha el plan que su mente estaba ideando en esos momentos.

* * *

Llegaron justo cuando estaban cerrando las puertas e inmediatamente apresuraron el paso a su salón al divisar a Hibari unos metros detrás, querían todos sus huesos intactos, muchas gracias.

—Al parecer es nuestro día de suerte, ¿verdad, Natsu?—Estaban frente a la puerta de su aula. Yamamoto al fin había soltado su mano y eso al castaño lo decepcionó, pero no dejó que se notara. Le asintió al más alto, dejándole ver que estaba de acuerdo con su comentario. No obstante el sonrojo se triplicó al sentir la frente del contrario sobre la propia. Durante esos segundos dejó de respirar.

—Ya-Yamam-moto, ¿qu-qué haces?—Las narices de ambos rozaban y sus labios estaban a centímetros de hacer lo mismo. Natsu estaba más nervioso que nunca, no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos color almendra, a pesar de que quería mirar a otro lado, no podía. Algo le impedía hacerlo.

—Es que estabas tan rojo que pensé que tenías fiebre, hahahaha—Le respondió mientras se alejaba un poco y rascando su nuca en el proceso, nunca dándose cuenta de los pensamientos del menor.

Pudo respirar como Dios manda, una vez el beisbolista se apartó, pero debido a la reciente adrenalina que corrió por sus venas, sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso y terminó derrumbándose.

— ¡Ah, Natsu! ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Cuánto es dos más dos?—Pero era inútil tanta pregunta, parecía que le habían sacado el alma. Comenzó a zarandearlo para intentar devolverle la vitalidad, no podía dejarlo en pleno pasillo, no era tan cruel como para dejarlo a merced de un prefecto en busca de sangre. Así que, después de pensarlo un poco, puso sus brazos debajo de la parte trasera de sus rodillas, en el medio de su espalda, y lo levantó. Fue en ese momento que Natsu volvió en sí.

—Ya-Ya-Ya-Yama-mamo-to, ¿qu-qué s-se sup-pone qu-que ha-haces?— ¡El beisbolista lo llevaba como princesa! Y él era hombre, por todo lo sacro. ¿En dónde quedó su masculinidad? No era que le desagradaba el contacto, pero era vergonzoso que lo llevaran de esa manera, y en especial cuando cierta mano del mayor estaba bastante cerca de aquella parte de su anatomía.

—Te llevo a la enfermería, no dejaré que asistas así a clases —Sus cejas se fruncieron y en sus ojos se podía notarque comenzaba a alarmarse—Desde que nos encontramos tu cara no ha dejado de ponerse roja y eso ya me está preocupando. ¡Ves, ahora ha empeorado!

Natsu quería que se lo tragase la tierra, ahora mismo de ser posible.

No sabía… Pero de repente el convivir con el hombre que sería su tutor no le sonaba tan mal. Estaba seguro que se llevarían de maravilla.

Sí…

Ya se lo imaginaba…

* * *

Se despidió de Yamamoto como todos los días, prometiéndole el tomar algo para su supuesta enfermedad. Natsu suspiró ante el recuerdo. Qué vergonzoso había sido explicarle a la enfermera el porqué del que su rostro estuviese pintado por completo de rojo, y lo peor fue que su mejor amigo había exagerado casi exigiéndole a la enfermera que encontrara una cura para su _enfermedad_ porque no creía poder vivir sin él… El sonrojo que se le formó en la cara después de aquella declaración solo pudo hacer que el beisbolista se pusiera a decirle a la fémina lo grave que era el asunto, entre tanto grito pudo entender cosas como: _"¡Mire, ¿es que no se está dando cuenta?, Natsu está muy mal! ¡Ayúdelo! ¡El que esté tan rojo no puede ser nada bueno! ¡No quiero que una persona que quiero tanto muera!"_ todo eso le sacó una gran carcajada a la mujer, que entendió perfectamente el significado de todo el escándalo. Luego de eso había sacado de la enfermería al atleta mayor con la excusa de que el castaño tenía que descansar, y algo reticente, se marchó, una vez hecho eso comenzó un interrogatorio sobre sus sentimientos que, siendo completamente sincero, no quería recordar.

Ya en la puerta de su casa, se quitó su calzado.

— _¡Mamma,_ ya llegué!

Tenía intenciones de subir a su habitación y olvidarse del mundo con los pensamientos de su delirio jugador de béisbol hasta la cena, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando pasó por la sala, la realidad lo recibió fuertemente, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

—Chaos, Natsu.

Se había olvidado del **pequeño** detalle, que tenía una visita _muy especial_ en su querido y adorado hogar.

—Ah… Aún sigues aquí.

Miel y negro chocaron miradas. Ninguna cediendo ante el otro, queriendo demostrar quién era el superior… Duraron así un rato pero el castaño no pudo sostenerla durante mucho tiempo, esa abismal mirada del azabache era muy intimidante. El trajeado sonrió con burla al ver la sumisión del otro. Oh sí, cómo disfrutaba esa sensación de poder absoluto. Ver lo pasivo que puede ser una persona ante su presencia siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

La sonrisa que el menor sabía que el mayor tenía le sacó un tic en el ojo derecho. Un día de estos se las iba a cobrar todas y cada una… Levantó la vista y al chocarla con la del cuervo, su mirada le decía clara y burlonamente _"inténtalo, si puedes"._

Olviden sus pensamientos anteriores, esto era la guerra.

—Nana-san salió a hacer algunas compras para la cena—Informó divertido Reborn al castaño mientras lo seguía, ya que este se había marchado furioso, con obvios motivos de ir a su habitación.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Eso es bueno—Todavía seguía molesto por la reciente conversación. Lo único que quería era descansar en paz un rato, pero al ver que Reborn lo seguía concluyó que sería imposible así que una vez se acomodó en su habitación, bajo la mirada del azabache, lo enfrentó— ¿Qué quieres y por qué me has seguido a mi habitación? ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?—Inmediatamente dejó salir esas palabras, dos balas le rozaron la cara, dejando brotar sangre por sus mejillas, quería quejarse y exigirle el porqué de su acción al mayor pero la mirada que le dirigía el otro era tan oscura que tuvo que desistir de cualquier idea.

—Lo quieras o no, vas a aprender a respetarme, mocoso. Si he venido aquí fue por una petición especial de tu abuelo—Su mirada se estrechó y Natsu juró ver el infierno ahí dentro—Por nada más.

Las palabras del trajeado, sumado a esa desalmada mirada, le hicieron abrazarse a sí mismo, inconscientemente también empezó a temblar y a hiperventilar. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple hombre pudiera causarle tanto miedo con tan solo una mirada?

—Soy un _Hitman,_ para tu mejor comprensión, un asesino. Fui enviado aquí por la actual cabeza de la _Famiglia Vongola,_ tu abuelo, el _Nono,_ para tu mejor comprensión, el Noveno, quien dirige a la _Famiglia_ mafiosa más poderosa de toda Italia.

— ¿Eh?—Ahora, no solamente estaba asustado, sino que también estaba confuso. Lo primero, ¿desde cuándo tenía un abuelo? Bueno, si se ponía a pensarlo era lógico que desde siempre… Lo segundo… — ¿Qu-qué ti-tiene que ver eso co-conmigo?—Reunió todo el valor que pudo para hablar y aun así no pudo evitar titubear.

Después de todo…

La gélida mirada del azabache no había menguado ni un poco.

Una página amarilla por el desgaste fue puesta dentro de su rango de visión. Estaba lleno de nombres que no entendía, al final estaba el suyo y al lado de este un borrón negro en vista de que habían tachado ese nombre—El primer jefe de la _Famiglia Vongola_ se retiró y vino a Japón. Es tu tatara-tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo. En otras palabras, ya que tú has heredado la sangre _Vongola,_ eres un legítimo candidato para convertirte en el siguiente jefe. El _Décimo_ jefe de la _Famiglia Vongola._

—Nu-nunca escuché sobre eso—La idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué aceptara todo con una sonrisa? Ni que estuviera loco. Aunque la mirada del azabache le decía claramente que no tenía voz ni voto en eso.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo te entrenaré para convertirte en un gran jefe de la _Mafia_ —Eso, por alguna razón, a Natsu le pareció que estaba solo a unos metros de la entrada del infierno y que no podía dar marcha atrás porque las cadenas ya empezaban a arrastrarlo dentro.

Pero se armó de valor. No dejaría que un desconocido llegara para decirle lo que haría con su vida—No decidas todo por ti mismo, no pienso ser ningún jefe de la _Mafia_ , ni ahora, ni nunca.

La mirada de Reborn lo hizo volver a encogerse en su sitio.

—Y a mí me importa muy poco lo que pienses. Vine para convertirte en el mejor jefe que haya tenido _Vongola_ —Se acercó peligrosamente al castaño, dejándole ver en sus ojos que sus intenciones eran bastante claras y contundentes—Y eso haré—Luego de eso, se dispuso a irse, pero a centímetros de salir por la puerta recordó algo y buscó entre su traje—Toma.

Con algo de dificultad, atrapó la pequeña caja que le lanzó el cuervo, con una clara pero débil interrogante en su rostro.

—Es de parte del Noveno—Y se fue. Dejando a un pensativo y algo conmocionado castaño detrás.

Observó la pequeña caja durante unos minutos, pero decidió no abrirla, no ahora. Debía pensar muchas cosas, después de todo, sentía que su vida iba a dar un tremendo cambio de ahora en adelante. Así que puso la cajita encima de su escritorio y se dispuso a dormir. Tuvo muchas emociones por hoy, ya mañana seguiría pensando lo demás.

Pero antes de caer en un profundo sueño, juró ver a un pequeño, casi idéntico a él, diciendo: _"¡Na-chan, juguemos juntos!"_ con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Negó varias veces para alejar esa bruma en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué fue eso…?—No pudo evitar preguntarse eso. Pero se encogió de hombros para finalmente dormirse, debían ser alucinaciones suyas…

Después de todo…

Él era hijo único.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tenía práctica matutina, así que su cuerpo sabiendo de antemano su rutina de esos días, se levantó muy perezosamente y…

 _¡BOOM!_

Justo a tiempo, cabe destacar.

La reciente explosión hizo que tropezara y que cayera al suelo, golpeándose en el proceso. Algo asustado dirigió su mirada hacia donde había estado tan solo unos segundos atrás, y descubrió, con gran terror, que donde alguna vez había estado su mullida y acogedora cama lo que restaban ahora sólo eran cenizas.

—Tsk… Despertaste.

Con su cara mostrando el más puro desconcierto, volteó su rostro para observar el dueño de aquellas palabras. No podía ser quien estaba pensando, no creía que fuese tan cruel. Pero al observar la pacífica expresión del contrario todo rastro de aquellos pensamientos se borró de su ser.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¿No notaste que ya estaba despierto? ¡Las personas normales no despiertan a otras con explosiones!—Le reclamó, no que el otro hubiera variado su expresión facial— ¿Es que acostumbras tirarle bombas a una persona sólo para despertarlas?

—En realidad es bueno que abrieras los ojos. Hay veces que las personas no se despiertan del todo.

La cara del castaño mostraba la más pura incredulidad por las recientes palabras del azabache, de repente un aura deprimente lo rodeó… Quería su vida normal de vuelta—Eso es porque mueren a causa de la explosión… —Comenzaba a temer por su integridad física. Definitivamente no quería vivir eso todos los días.

Reborn lo ignoró—Este es el plan de hoy—Le dijo mientras le mostraba una libreta donde pudo observar claramente donde el _"despertar al mocoso"_ ya estaba tachado. Era en serio… Un día de estos se las cobraría todas… Debajo de esa, estaban dos más, una era el recibimiento de un nuevo alumno de intercambio y la otra el inicio de un tal entrenamiento. Consta aclarar que no tenía ni idea que un nuevo alumno llegaría hoy, y hasta donde tenía entendido, no tenía que quedarse al entrenamiento después de clases. Miró al _Hitman_ con una clara interrogante en su rostro.

—Estas cosas no tienen nada que ver conmigo, ¿por qué están en la agenda de hoy?, es más, ¿por qué debería hacer lo que dices?—Pero el recuerdo de lo de anoche lo azotó de repente y manifestó una ligera disculpa, Reborn sonrió ante la sumisión y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase.

—Chico listo, ya estás aprendiendo, pero ni siquiera pienses que te daré un premio—A Natsu realmente le molestó el ser tratado así—El entrenamiento que tienes en la tarde es conmigo, comenzaremos con él una vez lleguemos de la escuela—Y a Reborn en verdad le divertía el tratar de esa manera al menor—Todo es para que te conviertas en un grandioso jefe de la décima generación de la _Famiglia Vongola._

Claro que eso a Natsu le prendió una bombilla en la cabeza— ¿Lleguemos? Espera, eso no tiene importancia… ¡No bromees con eso, ya te lo había dicho! ¡No me convertiré en un jefe de la _Mafia_!

—Y yo recuerdo haberte respondido que no me importaba tu opinión—Sentenció con una voz que le causó escalofríos al castaño—Este es tu destino.

—No quiero que un desconocido me dígalo que tengo que hacer—En serio, Natsu se preguntaba de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para responderle a ese hombre. Pero el sicario lo dejó pasar esta vez.

—No te preocupes, te seguiré a todas partes para que estés bien capacitado—Al instante la cara del futuro jefe se cubrió de azul… Y se quejó.

— ¡Eso es lo que más me preocupa!

* * *

Después de que en la práctica matutina pudo observar en todo su esplendor a su delirio andante de ojos almendrados, ya que ese día sus clubes decidieron entrenar juntos (y él casi bailando _La Macarena_ por la maravillosa noticia), justo cuando le faltaban unos metros para ingresar a su salón, supo que alguien allá arriba debía odiarlo con saña.

Lamentablemente, escuchó la voz más irritante en toda la bolita del mundo, estaba tan seguro de eso, que si alguna vez llegase a reencarnar, tal vocecilla le seguiría pareciendo igual de insoportable.

— ¡Natsu-kun, espera!

El de ojos color miel se detuvo y giró lentamente, procurando poner una cara que no demostrara el cómo se sentía por dentro. Vio cómo la chica se detenía a su lado algo sofocada por haber corrido a él, duró unos segundos para reponerse y con una sonrisa, la Sasagawa menor le preguntó: — ¿Sabes dónde está Takeshi-kun?

 _« ¿Por qué me estás dirigiendo la palabra, estúpida? ¿Es que crees que no sé cómo miras a MI Takeshi? Él es mío, ¿entiendes? Lárgate que no quiero verte, menos escucharte. ¿Es que no sabes el significado de la palabra "MÍO"? Pensé que tus neuronas daban para más»_ Lo pensó, pero no lo dijo. Así que con una sonrisa forzada, que la fémina no notó, le respondió.

—Ni idea—Claro que era mentira, él sí sabía dónde estaba, pero primero le daba la vuelta al mundo en tanga. Y eso no pasaría. Nunca.

—Oh… ¿Es así?

 _«Y la estúpida se atreve a poner cara de tristeza, ¿es que cree que no veo que es un acto? Oh, por favor, usa otra táctica porque conmigo esa no va. Definitivamente el tinte que tiene en la cabeza le está afectando. Prueba con otro color a ver si ese salva lo que queda de tu cerebro»_

—Sí—Natsu se volteó para continuar con su camino y dejar atrás el desagradable encuentro pero, al parecer, la fémina no captaba el aura que tenía el castaño hacia ella y le siguió muy contenta a su lado comentándole lo mucho que deseaba encontrar al beisbolista para hablar de algo sumamente urgente con él.

 _«Sí, claro… Takeshi podrá ser muy amable, pero contigo la amabilidad se le va por el caño. Entiende que él no quiere saber de ti… Bueno, soy yo quien no quiere saber de ti, pero es lo mismo. Sé que tus neuronas están en constante fiesta y que por eso no razonas debidamente, pero déjame aclarártelo, a Takeshi no le interesas»._

—Por cierto, Natsu-kun…—Llamó Kyoko, el castaño la miró, indicándole que podía continuar, muy a su pesar— ¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro?—La niña se había dado cuenta de las banditas en cada mejilla y no pudo retener su curiosidad. Cosa que no le interesaba a Natsu, pero le respondería, porque él era amable.

El Sawada menor meditó un poco antes de responder, no es como si pudiera decirle que el sádico que tenía como tutor se lo hizo anoche simplemente porque sí—Me corté ayudando a mi madre.

— ¿¡En serio, Natsu-kun!? ¡Eso es increíble!

 _«Estúpida»_ No pudo evitar pensar. Gracias a Dios que ya había llegado a su salón, la tipeja esa se le fue del lado. Ahora podía respirar aire puro con tranquilidad.

Yamamoto entró minutos después y el profesor no duró mucho para entrar por la puerta, Natsu no notó nada de eso por estar mirando por la ventana, repentinamente, algo le dijo que debía moverse rápidamente hacia la derecha, y no dudo en hacerlo, vio cómo algo pasó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Con algo de temor volteó su rostro al frente, no queriendo saber lo que casi le golpea, y cayó en cuenta de la razón detrás del "lleguemos" de esta mañana.

—Chaos—El demonio lo había seguido desde su casa—Soy su nuevo encargado de curso y profesor de Matemáticas. Mi nombre es Reborn—Se presentó, intentando ser amable, y a Natsu estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco—Si tienen alguna duda, sobre cualquier cosa, pueden encontrarme en el salón de maestros del segundo edificio, justo a la derecha de la sala de Química, no es como si me interesaran sus problemas, pero el reglamento escolar dice que eso es lo que tenía que decirles—Sí… El ser amable no va con él—Así que si tienen una duda, no me interesa, ¿algún problema? Menos, no vayan a molestarme con nimiedades. ¿Entendieron?

¿Ese tipo en serio era profesor? Los alumnos escuchaban todo, incrédulos de lo que el azabache les dijo. Prácticamente les dejó dicho que estaban a la deriva y por su propia cuenta. ¿Qué no un encargado de curso debía guiarlos? Esto les causaba mala espina. Por otro lado, Natsu pensaba en cómo escaparse de ahí, ¿debería fingir que estaba enfermo? No le importaría volver a pasar el interrogatorio de la enfermera si eso lograba sacarlo de esa aula que sabía se convertiría en un infierno.

La sádica sonrisa del azabache se lo decía todo.

Oh, sí… El demonio estaba aquí y no se detendría hasta que todo ardiera.

Dos disparos al techo les hicieron estremecer a cada uno. ¿De dónde había sacado una pistola?

—He dicho… —Volvían a preguntarse… ¿ese tipo en serio era profesor? Esa desalmada voz que les recorrió todos sus cuerpos, no era normal… El que estuviesen temblando como hojas frente a una fuerte ventisca _no era normal_ … La repentina sed de sangre que sintieron… _No era normal_ — ¿Entendieron?

Y esa penetrante y fría mirada… _**Definitivamente no era normal…**_

— ¡S-SÍ, PROFESOR!—Respondieron al unísono.

El sicario asintió mientras sonreía siniestramente, complacido por la respuesta, y se dirigió a quien había entrado con él—Preséntate.

—Como diga, Reborn-san—Ninguno se había dado cuenta del chico junto al psicópata que decía ser su nuevo profesor. Tenía pelo plateado, unas cuantas cadenas y brazaletes junto a unos impresionantes ojos verdes, parecían un par de esmeraldas—Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato, vengo de Italia.

Y eso bastó para que las chicas comenzaran a hacer alboroto.

— ¿¡Viste su pelo!? ¡Es tan genial!

— ¡Sí, sí, definitivamente haremos un club de fans para él!—A los chicos del curso, esto les sacó unos cuantos suspiros. Ya se lo veían venir.

Otros dos disparos al techo les hicieron recordar que el engendro del mal seguía con ellos.

—Silencio… Gokudera, toma asiento—Le ordenó al recién llegado, y eso hizo, sólo que cuando pasó al lado del asiento de Natsu, pateó la mesa y susurró algo que hizo que el castaño se quedara en shock, segundos después, comenzó a hiperventilar.

Todos comenzaron a alterarse por el estado del atleta, pero antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa…

Natsu se desmayó.

…" _ **Él,**_ _es mucho mejor que tú"…_

* * *

 _No sentía su cuerpo y no podía abrir sus ojos, parecía que los tenía sellados. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era estar en el salón de clases, luego, se presentó el alumno de nuevo ingreso, se le había acercado y luego… Nada… Completa oscuridad…_

 _Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero este no le respondía, sus manos, sus piernas… ¡Ni siquiera se movía su cabeza! ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?_

 _De repente sintió cómo alguien lo movía desesperadamente y dio gracias al cielo porque aún conservaba su sentido del tacto, ligeramente abrió sus ojos para saber quién lo despertaba, pero aun así había cierta neblina que le limitaba la vista, era como si no quisiese despertar, algo muy ilógico porque él quería despertar. Ya._

 _— ¡Na-chan, Na-chan, despierta!_

 _—Nii-san… Cinco minutos más…_

 _Esperen ahí… ¿¡Ese había sido él!? ¿Su voz? ¡Pero si juraba que no había movido la boca ni un solo milímetro!_

 _—Hahahahahaha…—La risa que escuchó era sumamente relajada y hermosa… Se parecía a la de su madre— ¡No puedo hacer eso, Na-chan! Mamma me dijo que haríamos galletas y que tenía que despertarte para hacerlas los tres juntos—Sintió cómo aquella persona se subía a la cama y comenzaba a saltar._

 _—Nii-san… Detente… Quiero dormir…— ¡Esto no podía ser posible!¡Pero si su voz había sonado tan aguda y adorable! ¡Hace años que no era así! Y para el colmo cuando sintió que, involuntariamente su cuerpo se movió, escondiéndose del otro, al rozar su cuerpo con la sábana, ¡notó que el largo de sus brazos y piernas no era el mismo! ¿Acaso era esa posible? ¿Cuándo se había encogido?_

 _— ¡Pero yo quiero galletas~!—Escuchó quejarse al otro y sintió cómo se le subía encima aquella desconocida persona, y le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas._

 _Ahora era su turno de reír._

 _— ¡Espe-¡ ¡Nii-san! Hahahahahaha… Deten… ¡No! Hahahaha… —La risa no lo dejaba continuar, minutos más tarde de que la persona que tenía encima se cansara de hacerle cosquillas, tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y por fin pudo ver de quién se trataba… Y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento…_

 _Un pequeño castaño… Idéntico a él…_

 _Pelo anti-gravitacional pero sedoso al tacto, nariz de botón y boca pequeña junto a unos grandes y puros ojos achocolatados… Esta era la única diferencia entre ese castaño que tenía enfrente y él mismo, ya que sus propios ojos tenían un color miel…_

 _— ¡De acuerdo, Nii-san! Sólo no me hagas más cosquillas—Le respondió al castaño involuntariamente. Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrástralo escaleras abajo— ¡Ya quiero comenzar!—Desvió su mirada de enfrente y observó a quien tenía sujeto de la mano, lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y un asentimiento para luego comenzar a reírse a carcajadas de todo._

 _Y Natsu no pudo evitar pensar en qué demonios se había metido._

 _¿Había vuelto a ser un niño? Pero… ¿Cómo?_

 _Sus pensamientos volaban mientras veía que interaccionaba con su madre y ese pequeño idéntico a él… ¿En serio era su hermano? Y si era así… ¿Por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué no estaban juntos?_

 _Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y prestó atención a lo que su "pequeño yo" estaba haciendo, estaba lleno de masa para hornear al igual que… Su hermano… Y este estaba riéndose a carcajadas de algo que no entendía, segundos después se le tiró encima y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _— ¡Nii-san, te quiero mucho!—Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y su madre reía. El pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _— ¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Na-chan! ¡Mucho, mucho!_

* * *

Se había levantado sobresaltado, sudando, alterado, y confundido. ¿Quién había sido ese? ¿Fue un sueño o...? Ni si quiera quería pensarlo. Miró a su lado y vio que su hermoso delirio lo miraba con cara de preocupación. Se veía lindo, según él.

— ¿¡Estás bien, Natsu!?—Pregunta alterado, por fin el beisbolista— Me asusté mucho cuando cerraste los ojos y… ¡BOOM! ¡CAÍSTE AL SUELO! ¿Estás bien?

Natsu estaba en un pequeño trance. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había desmayado? Por lo que le había dicho su beisbolista, era así, pero… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Fue por lo que dijo aquel chamaco? Por cierto… ¿Quién era? En estos instantes tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no sabía cuál analizar primero. ¡Ah! Ya sabía. Debía responderle a su amado delirio, se había olvidado completamente de él al pensar en todas esas cosas que ni se había fijado en lo cerca que estaban.

—Ehh… Yo esto-

No pudo terminar su oración ya que su beisbolista había juntado sus frentes en un rápido movimiento que no le había dado tiempo en reaccionar.

—Otra vez vuelves a estar rojo, pero no tienes fiebre—expuso el beisbolista al separarse del menor con la misma rapidez que usó para juntar sus frentes— ¿Qué te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió—Vamos debemos volver a clases…

El menor estaba tratando de pararse cuando unas grandes y fuertes manos lo detuvieron, este lo miraba con cara de confundido y divertido, no sabía el porqué, pero así lo miraba. Iba a pedir una explicación, pero este se adelantó a los acontecimientos.

—Natsu…—llamó tratando de parecer serio…

El mencionado al ver que este no proseguía se asustó: — ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? Debemos irnos…

—Bueno… Es que…

Natsu se había asustado…

—¡Ya dime de una vez! ¡Me asustas!

Takeshi no pudo terminar su propia broma ya que se había echado a reír, dejando a un Natsu, en vez de asustado, confundido.

—Oe... Ya-yamamoto... —llamó— Me podrías decir... ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?

—No es nada Natsu—dijo este para relajar al otro— es que estaba intentando hacerte una broma acerca del nuevo profesor, pero no funcionó.

Y empezaron otra vez las carcajadas del relajadísimo y para nada preocupado, Takeshi Yamamoto.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa— dijo Natsu para silenciar un poco a Takeshi— Si descubren que seguimos aquí nos morderán hasta la muerte.

—Tienes razón, vámonos, te acompaño.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó Natsu incrédulo— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te acompaño—esas preguntas le parecieron muy divertidas al beisbolista que decidió molestarlo, solo un poquito— ¿acaso te dejó sordo el desmayarte?

—Ehh...N-no es ne-necesario—la verdad, sí quería que lo acompañara, se moría por eso, pero ¿cómo reaccionaría al estar a su lado todo el trayecto? Tan solo de imaginarlo lo dejó embobado por... No sé, ¿5 segundos? ¿Quién sabe? Pero para nuestro beisbolista fueron horas.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas?—interrumpió Yamamoto a un embobado Natsu. El mencionado no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse de las tantas veces que lo había hecho.

Yamamoto se percató de esto, y empezó a pensar que Natsu tenía una enfermedad. No era fiebre porque ya lo había medido antes con su frente y estaba normal, tampoco un resfriado, si fuera eso estaría estornudando en este mismo instante.

 _«Pero ¿qué sería?»_ Se preguntaba este, _«¿Sonrojanogivitis, ¿Mejillasrojasgivitis?, ¿Conjuntivitis? ¿Cualquier cosa que termine en "givitis"?»_ Takeshi no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, así que sin más rodeos, decidió preguntarle directamente al portador de "tal enfermedad".

—Hey, Natsu!—llamó— ¿Por qué tienes las mejillas rojas?

Pregunta equivocada, Takeshi Yamamoto.

—Ehh... ¡No están rojas!—se defendió este.

—Haha, ¡sí lo están!—a la vez que decía esto, el relajado Yamamoto se acercaba y tomaba las mejillas de Natsu, como si de un beso se tratase. —y no tienes fiebre, puedes decirme, Natsu.

El mencionado trataba de ocultar aún más su sonrojo, pero le era imposible, su cara seguía en las manos del beisbolista, así que solo pudo desviar la mirada y ahogarse en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pensaría Yamamoto si se le confesara? Natsu no tenía ni la más remota idea, tal vez lo despreciaría, Takeshi es ese tipo de chico, dígase así, popular, ser popular = chicas.

Cualquiera pensaría que le gustan las chicas, incluso pensarían que tiene novia, pero ese no es el caso aquí. Natsu seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre decirle o no, en este momento ya nada le importaba, tenía a Takeshi tan cerca de él que podía sentir su respiración. Así que esta era su oportunidad, no debía desperdiciarla.

—Y-yo...

—Tú...

—B-bueno... Y-yo...

—Ajá, tú...

— ¿¡PODRÍAS DEJARME TERMINAR!?

—Hahahha, es que estás muy tenso—después de haber dicho esto sacudió a Natsu tal cual muñeco de peluche.

 _« ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo se había percatado? ¡Ahora estoy bien»_ Pensó el pequeño.

—Yamamoto—llamó firme, con sus ojos clavados en los del otro, hoy dejaría en claro lo que siente sin importarle cuál sea el resultado—tú siempre me has gustado.

Sólo esas 5 simples palabras que salieron firmes, sin ningún temor.

—Eso ya lo sabía, Natsu.

— ¿¡EH!?—sin palabras.

— ¡Por supuesto!—aseguró el beisbolista—por eso somos amigos, ¿no?

Natsu estaba hecho piedra, ¿acaba de friendzonearlo o no entendió? Se fue mejor por la última. Usaría como excusa el lento procesamiento del cerebro de Yamamoto y trataría de explicarlo de una manera más explícita. En el lenguaje Takeshi.

— ¡Yamamoto!—llamó firme otra vez que el nombrado no pudo evitar echar un saltito— ¡Yo! **se señala** ¡Kyun! ¡Kyun! **seña de corazoncitos** ¡De tú! **se para dramáticamente frente a él y lo señala.**

 _«Espero y esta vez, haya entendido»_ Pensó el pequeñín, ya se le habían ido las ideas, menos una. Aquella donde empieza a llorar dramáticamente diciendo que lo ama, pero no tenía cómo llorar, así que pensó en usar un suero, sí, tal vez eso funcione.

Yamamoto se había quedado estupefacto ante tal confesión, al parecer entendió. Se quedó admirando la pose dramática que tenía Natsu al señalarlo que le causaba un poco de gracia. Sonrió y haló al pequeño por su pequeña manita y lo volvió a acostar en la cama, pero esta vez, con él encima.

Juntó sus narices, en un beso esquimal, cosa que hizo reír a los dos. Después de esto solo se miraron, solo eso. Necesitaban confirmar que era real, y lo era. Luego de sentir los labios uno del otro se confirmó todo. Fue un tierno beso, un roce, luego incrementó. No de manera sexual o lujuriosa, sino amorosa, un beso que se ansiaba desde que se habían enamorado el uno del otro.

* * *

─Ya hemos llegado, Natsu—dijo Yamamoto mientras bajaba a Natsu de su espalda, el muy orgulloso se había negado a ser llevado de tal forma, pero al final aceptó.

El pequeño baja lentamente de la espalda del mayor, a regañadientes, no quería que ese hermoso momento se acabara para tener que volver a la realidad, y enfrentar a su madre… A su querida madre que en estos momentos no tenía deseos de ver.

—Sí…—Respondió con aversión.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— El de pelo negro se había percatado de la aversión de Natsu, que no se contuvo en preguntar.

—Estoy bien, es solo qu-

Se había quedado a mitad de la oración ya que el de ojos avellana lo había interrumpido con un beso, uno corto ya que estaban en la calle, pero fue un beso. Uno importante para ambos.

—Si no estás preparado para decirme está bien, puedo esperar.

—Gracias…Yamamoto…

—Hahaha, no hay de qué—dijo mientras se iba alejando del pequeño— ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—Adiós…

El castaño no estaba de buenos ánimos como para ver a su madre, así que decidió hacer lo que toda persona normal haría, entrar por la ventana de su habitación, así no tendría que encontrársela directamente, sólo cuando Nana entrara a verificar si ya se durmió y lo encontrara en ese estado. ¡Buena idea, Natsuyoshi Sawada!

Natsu logró subir al árbol que estaba en el jardín, e impulsarse hacía el balcón que daba hasta su habitación. Grave error, Natsuyoshi, grave error. En ese entonces par de ojos avellanas se encontraron con otros ojos avellanas. Nana se encontraba en la habitación. ¡EN SU HABITACIÓN! Ni siquiera sabía por qué se encontraba ahí, solo… estaba ahí…

El pequeño no dijo nada, solo se molesto en entrar a su habitación y evadir la mirada de su madre. Nana, como toda madre luchona, se había percatado de esto y decidió preguntarle a su retoñito si todo estaba en orden.

— ¿Todo bien, Na-chan?

—Sí. Solo estoy cansado.

Nana acató la orden sin decir nada, le deseó buenas noches a su hijo y salió de la habitación, simple y llanamente.

* * *

Entró en el lugar citado, todos ya estaban ahí, esperando por él. Les había dado doce horas para estar ahí y ninguno faltó, no podrían hacer menos, el tema era de suma importancia para todos los presentes.

Volvían a estar juntos después de tantos años separados.

 _Il Prescenti Sette…_

 _El Arcobaleno…_

Seguían igual que siempre. El tiempo no había hecho mella en ninguno.

Estaban malditos.

No podían envejecer.

Los ojos de sus compañeros nunca abandonaron sus movimientos, cuestionando su repentina llamada y convocatoria, el sicario los había llamado para reunirse en este lugar pero a ninguno le dijo la razón. Con la parsimonia que se esperaría de él, tomó asiento y colocó una carpeta encima de la mesa.

Las expresiones de los demás estaban repletas de confusión y eso al asesino no pudo más que irritarlo, lo que quería era obvio, ¿o es que tenían tan poca mente que no podían deducirlo? Porque lo entendía de su lacayo y del estúpido de Colonello, y hasta del intento de científico, pero de los demás le parecía increíble. Al notar el aura del cuervo, el de ropajes tradicionales chinos tomó la carpeta y comenzó a hojear su contenido sólo para que su rostro cambiara de la confusión a la más pura incredulidad, la cual volvió a ser reemplazada por la esperanza. Pura y abrumadora esperanza. Dejó caer descuidadamente la carpeta sobre la mesa, lo que hizo que de este se saliera una foto de un castaño que todos ellos conocían muy bien.

Y los sonidos de asombro no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

— ¿¡Dónde está!?

Estaban ansiosos, habían sido años, sin una sola pista sobre él, y ahora…

Pero Reborn no iba a dejar que se ilusionasen con lo que no era.

—Fíjense bien antes de cuestionar cualquier cosa—Ahora es que lo notaban, la voz del _Hitman_ estaba sumamente tensa, igual que todo su cuerpo, y fue cuando cayeron en cuenta de que si ellos se sentían ansiosos, él debía sentirse peor. Le prestaron más atención a la foto y percibieron lo que les había dicho el otro, este castaño tenía la tonalidad de los ojos diferente al que recordaban y anhelaban, no era quien ellos pensaban. Se sintieron estúpidos por la simple ilusión, la persona que estaban esperando no estaba con ellos desde hace muchos años. Décadas, en realidad. La decepción comenzaba a recorrer sus cuerpos.

Fueron muy ilusos.

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

El estruendo los sacó de sus pensamientos. Reborn había golpeado la mesa con su puño, y esta casi se parte en dos, las grietas en ella lo confirmaban, de haberle puesto un poco más de fuerza, ahora la mesa no estaría con ellos nunca más.

La mirada que les dirigía Reborn les helaba todo el cuerpo, era completamente desalmada, despojada de cualquier emoción, estaba furioso, y no era para menos, el asesino ya estaba seguro de que el tiempo que estuvieron separados les afectó a cada uno el cerebro, se los tostó y dejaron a sus neuronas inservibles, era la única explicación posible para la idiotez que estaban mostrando ahora mismo.

Pero Fon, quien había leído lo que se encontraba en la carpeta, intentó calmar al cuervo.

—Reborn, amigo mío, cálmate, por favor. He sido el único en leer la información, los demás no saben nada además de la foto.

El aura asesina bajó un poco, pero fue suficiente para poder respirar tranquilos. Bendito sea Fon.

—No me gusta estar desinformado. ¿De qué hablan?—Viper no soportaría ignorar el único rastro que habían obtenido después de tanto tiempo.

Y Reborn procedió a explicar todo lo que sabía.

* * *

Era un día en la mañana como cualquier otro cuando el castaño se había levantado para tomar el desayuno. No estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía con respecto a lo de su madre el y sueño que tuvo el día pasado. Quería respuestas, pero no estaba tan seguro si las necesitaba en estos momentos, así que decidió pretender que todo estaba bien frente a su madre… un intento, al menos.

— ¡Ohayo, Na-chan!— exclamó Nana desde que vio a su pequeño entrar a la cocina, como si la pequeñez que pasó anoche en realidad no pasó.

—O-o-hayo, Oka-san…—Natsu trataba de parecer lo más calmado posible, pero no le salió, el castaño no podía olvidar lo sucedido de la noche a la mañana.

Nana, simplemente sonrió llevándole el desayuno a la mesa, pero notó que su pequeño seguía igual que anoche. No quería molestarlo con sus preguntas de madre, pero debía hacerlo. Es su hijo, después de todo.

—Na-chan-

—Nee, Oka-san…—interrumpió el pequeño Natsu.

— ¿Pasa algo, Na-chan?—pregunta preocupada Nana.

Natsu titubea un poco antes de preguntar, pero se arma de valor y decide terminar con esto de una vez por todas: — ¿Acaso yo…tengo un hermano?

La notable expresión de Nana se hizo tan notable que si pensaba negárselo a su hijo, ya no podrá hacerlo. Estaba pensando en las palabras que le diría a su hijo, el cómo Natsu respondería, si empezaría a odiarla, si odiaría a su hermano, a su padre… No sabía exactamente qué hacer, así que hizo lo que se podía en esos momentos…

—Natsuyoshi…—llamó seriamente—tenemos que hablar…


End file.
